Good Luck, Nikiforov
by Scioncchi
Summary: En un día todo se puede ir al caño. ¿Has escuchado hablar del efecto mariposa? Cosas pequeñas pueden desencadenar el infierno. Dime, ¿Estás dispuesto a enfrentar eso? Yuuri, suerte en todo. {Historia fijada al terminar el anime} {Angst}
1. El día en que todo cambió

_«Es mejor que al menos de esta competencia, no sea partícipe, señor Katsuki.»_

Un nudo se había formado en la garganta de Yuuri al instante de oír esas palabras. Había hecho una cita de última hora con el doctor por un par de mareos y vómito que había tenido en la mañana, pero no se esperaba algo como eso. No se esperaba un virus estomacal. Incluso sus ojos se habían cristalizado repentinamente al tan sólo imaginar no poder competir en esos momentos, en esa temporada en la que tenía tanta motivación.

Peor fue cuando le contó a su Madre al llegar a casa, qué era lo que el profesional le había dicho. Inmediatamente estuvo de acuerdo con él, y como nunca, impuso su autoridad allí, velando por la seguridad de su retoño. Era tan simple como que no le dejaría salir; se le rompía el alma como Madre, pero sabía que si empeoraba podría perjudicarlo en grande.

«Mejor prevenir que lamentar.»

― _Esto no me puede estar pasando…_ ―Pensaba el joven japonés, a la vez que se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza las palabras que su madre y el doctor habían dicho. ― _¡No puede ser!_ ―La impotencia le carcomía el alma. Se había encerrado en su habitación, lugar donde la única que podía darle refugio estaba; su cama.

Golpeó con su mano en forma de puño el colchón. Un golpe, dos golpes, hasta tres golpes. Su nariz comenzaba a picar nuevamente, y advertía que nuevas lágrimas brotarían de sus ojos. Y él no podía hacer más que dejarlas salir, mientras trataba de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Su organismo había escogido el peor día para fallarle. Ni siquiera lograba explicarse el porqué del virus, no había comido nada fuera de lo normal… Pero si había algo claro, era que eso había sido su culpa, o al menos eso pensaba. Podría estar practicando en ese momento para presentar un digno programa corto, pero no. Estaba llorando en su pieza, como un adolescente, sin permiso de su madre para siquiera hacer el intento y ver si era capaz de patinar en su situación.

Se sentía igual o incluso peor que aquella pobre puerta que Yurio había pateado en su primer encuentro próximo.

― _Bien hecho, Yuuri…_ ―Felicitó con sorna su increíble capacidad de arruinar todo en el momento preciso, a la vez que dejaba descansar su mano y paulatinamente se acurrucaba en aquellas suaves sábanas, en un vago intento de dejar de llorar, de dejar esa frustración de lado.

Entonces fue cuando su celular, reposado en la cómoda, vibró.

Se sacó sus lentes, limpiando las más recientes gotas saladas, y tratando de reposar su atención en el aparato. No era la mejor de las opciones, pero de algo debía servir. Con lentitud estiró su brazo y alcanzó el teléfono móvil, desbloqueando la pantalla para ver de qué iba la notificación recibida.

Se sorprendió al notar que era un mensaje.

― _¿Pichit-kun?_

 _«¡Yuuri! ¿Estás practicando? ¡Las nacionales rusas ya comenzaron!_ _(_ _*)_ _»_

Una dirección de página web se hallaba adjunta al mensaje. Y aunque fue, en un principio, como si le echaran limón a la herida, cuando leyó _«nacionales rusas»_ lo olvidó por completo, quedando con los ojos tan abiertos como platos.

― _¡Es cierto…!_ ―Se dijo a sí mismo, observando la hora en la esquina superior derecha de la pantalla. 8:15, apenas y había comenzado hace diez minutos. ― _¡Viktor se presentará tercero…! ¡Y Yurio después de él!_ ―Recordó con algo de entusiasmo, entrando de inmediato en el link.

Su ánimo se vio en cierta medida restaurado. Eso era perfecto para lograr que dejara de pensar en su desgracia. Se dispuso a observar la transmisión, sabiendo que debía ser paciente para ver qué tanto empeño le pondrían en sus presentaciones sus rusos favoritos.

Hicieron falta tan sólo cinco minutos para que se diese cuenta, de que eso no era lo suyo. La calidad era irregular -por no decir horrible-, cada ciertos segundos la transmisión se cortaba, y quizás eso no era mucho, pero para Yuuri, quien esperaba observar cómo su amado Viktor presentaba otra obra maestra interrumpido por las malas señales, era prácticamente castigo divino.

― _¡Dios…! Por qué me haces esto…_ ―Lloriqueaba en silencio, tratando de recargar una y otra vez la página, a ver si así mejoraba un poquito y conectaba de mejor manera. Pero no fue así, desalentando paulatinamente a Yuuri.

Anunciaban los resultados del primer patinador, y seguido el nombre y pieza de presentación del segundo, cuando con la cámara, tan sólo por un par de segundos, enfocaron al público. De todas nacionalidades había, pero el joven patinador se concentró más en sus compatriotas, otros japoneses que, al parecer, eran fanáticos del patinaje en hielo a tal punto de viajar hasta Rusia por las nacionales, y no quedarse en casa, conformándose con las de Japón.

Una idea repentina se le vino a la cabeza, y supo de inmediato qué era lo que debía hacer. Mientras encendía la laptop, y desde allí se dirigía nuevamente al link del _stream_ para no perderse nada, en su celular abrió una nueva pestaña en el navegador. Buscó de manera _online_ la programación de las aerolíneas del Aeropuerto de Fukuoka, fijándose más específicamente en las que tenían rumbo a Rusia, Chelíabinsk.

El vuelo más próximo a realizarse, con asientos disponibles en clase turista, despegaba a la una con cinco minutos de la madrugada.

No dudó ni un segundo.

Apretó el carrito azul en el táctil, efectuando su compra. Tras eso su ánimo comenzaba nuevamente a restaurarse, yéndose a la ansiedad, a los deseos de que ya fuese de madrugada para estar a nada de despegar en dirección a donde estaban Viktor y Yurio. Dejó de lado el móvil, sentándose al estilo indio encima de la cama y acomodando la laptop para seguir observando el _stream_ de mala calidad.

Aunque en ese mismo momento la calidad de la transmisión a él no le interesaba. Se hallaba demasiado entusiasmado con su próximo viaje, haciendo una lista mental de qué cosas debería llevar, y a dónde iría, ¡O cómo celebrarían la Victoria tanto de Viktor como de Yurio! Después de todo, confiaba plenamente en que esos dos sacarían el primer y segundo lugar como si sus vidas dependiesen de ello.

Mas, mientras iba hilando más y más ideas, la transmisión iba mejorando su resolución y audio, logrando capturar la atención de Yuuri, y posteriormente manteniéndolo pegado al colchón sin respiro hasta que el último de los seis patinadores ruso se presentó.

Recién calló en cuenta de su equivocación cuando mostraron en pantalla los resultados de ese día. La admiración y entusiasmo que sentía al ver a los profesionales patinar, rápidamente fue sustituida por la inquietud y hasta temor de cuánto tiempo había perdido.

Dirigió con sigilo su mirada a su celular. Estaba volteado, dando la pantalla contra las sábanas. Pasó saliva, y girándolo, apretó el botón de desbloqueo, en lo que el táctil se encendió y dejó ver la hora.

― ¿¡EEEEEEH!? ―Sin darse cuenta, había perdido más de hora y media.

No tardó absolutamente nada en entrar en pánico, comenzando a arreglar todo para el viaje a una velocidad sobrehumana. Tomó el primer bolso ligero que se cruzó por su camino, y echando de manera apresurada cada cosa que recordaba haber metido en la lista mental.

―El cepillo, no olvides el cepillo. ―Se decía a sí mismo, dando vueltas por la habitación. ― ¡La bufanda, el abrigo! ―Era realmente molesto que allá siempre hiciese frío. Oh, bueno, en ese mismo instante lo era. Probablemente luego le daría igual. ― ¡La panca-…! ―Su equilibrio le falló mientras intentaba con toda su humanidad alcanzar el cartel que tenía para animar a sus rusos.

El estruendo sonó, logrando que pasos apresurados y preocupados se dirigieran a la habitación de Yuuri. Su madre fue quien abrió la puerta, encontrándose con su hijo tirado en el suelo, con el bolso a un lado abierto, y con la pancarta encima. Enredada, pero no estropeada.

― ¡Yuuri! ―Hiroko no disimuló su preocupación, yendo a socorrer de inmediato a su adolorido bebé. ― ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? ―Preguntó, tratando de verificar que no se hubiese hecho ninguna herida.

―No… No es nada mamá. ―Negó Yuuri, sobándose la nuca, y enderezándose, para al menos sentarse decentemente en el suelo. Aunque con lo aturdido que había quedado en ese mismo momento, no logró captar cómo la mirada de su madre se posaba en su mochila entreabierta, algo sorprendida.

― ¿Ocurre algo? ―Preguntó la mujer, sin señales de molestia ni derivados. ― ¿Vas a alguna parte? ―Mostró ahora su sonrisa materna, elevándose del suelo, e invitando a su hijo a que le imitase.

―Eh… Bueno… Yo… ―Pasó saliva. Esa pregunta le había pillado por sorpresa, por no decir que hasta la había asustado. Se limitó de buenas a primeras a desviar la mirada con nerviosismo, levantándose de igual forma del suelo, y sentándose en la cama. ―Uh, pues… ―No sabía realmente cómo decirlo. Había comprado el pasaje sin consultar a nadie, en un arrebato por la emoción. ―Voy a ir… ¿A animar a Viktor y a Yurio? ―Soltó con demasiada duda, sonriendo nervioso y jugueteando con sus manos.

La reacción no fue la estimada.

― ¡Vaya, a Vicchan y Yurio! ―Soltó Hiroko con ánimo, juntando sus manos y sonriendo aún más radiante. ―Les vas a dar saludos de mi parte, ¿Cierto? ―Preguntó, ladeando un tanto la cabeza y pasando su mano por los cabellos ajenos.

Yuuri quedó momentáneamente sin habla, asintiendo aún en _shock._ Mas, apenas reaccionó, una radiante sonrisa mostró y reanudó su carrera, aún más entusiasmado que antes. Después de todo, la pancarta era una de las últimas cosas que le faltaba por echar.

Cuando estuvo listo, apropiadamente vestido y con la mochila puesta, paró frente a su madre, quien en todo momento luego de llegar, se había quedado en el umbral de la puerta de su cuarto, sonriendo al ver a su hijo tan vivo, aún después de que se había encerrado allí con el peor de los ánimos que nunca jamás había visto en él.

―Me voy yendo. ―Declaró con una sonrisa. Sus ojos brillaban, iba hacia su destino.

Hiroko no pudo evitar abrazarle ― ¡Cuídate…! ―Pidió, con todo el amor y cariño que una madre puede dar. Entonces elevó la mirada, y le acarició la mejilla, dándole un beso en aquella luego. ―Que llegues bien. Te estaremos esperando.

―Sí. ―Asintió, abrazando de igual forma a su madre, y luego de un afectuoso beso, comenzó a correr hacia la salida. En ese mismo momento no tenía intenciones de ir lento.

La mirada de la fémina se endulzó a la vez que observaba cómo la silueta de su pequeño desaparecía de su vista, siguiéndole luego por el cristal de la ventana. ― _Ya veré qué le digo a tu Padre…_ ―Pensó para sí, divertida y reanudando sus labores en aquel día laboral. Le resultaba interesante cuando Yuuri actuaba de manera impulsiva, se alegraba de verlo tan vivo; simplemente, no podía detenerlo.

Y de por sí él tampoco podía detenerse. Había tenido la suerte de poder tomar de inmediato un taxi en dirección a la Estación de Hasetsu, para así abordar el tren que se dirigía al aeropuerto de Fukuoka.

Apenas llegó a aquel destino, tuvo que apresurarse e ir a retirar su pasaje, sería realmente malo si en el ajetreo no alcanzaba y se quedaba abajo, además con su suerte… Sí, era mejor ser precavido. Luego venían los otros tres dolores de trasero, reservados especialmente para quienes viajaban en clase turista. Pasar el equipaje, que lo acomodasen, y mostrar el pasaporte. Aunque Yuuri fue el mejor pasajero en ese ámbito, se encontraba feliz, servicial, y después de todo el pánico que había sentido, pues sí, el tiempo fue suficiente para poder hacer, al menos la mayoría de las cosas, sin estar necesariamente corriendo.

A los minutos, cuando por fin estuvo ubicado en su asiento, soltó un largo y pesado suspiro, de esos que te quitan todos los males del alma. Sacó de su abrigo el celular y se dispuso a ver la hora. 0:47. Sonrió para sí, divertido, mientras volvía a dejarlo en su lugar. Normalmente a esa hora estaría ya durmiendo, preparando el cuerpo para el día siguiente. Claro, eso sería si no estuviese en esa situación tan estimulante a su parecer.

― _Allá van a ser las diez así que…_ ―Calculó los tiempos mientras se acurrucaba lo mejor que podía. Su corazón dio un salto de alegría y llevó el rojo de su sangre a sus mejillas, ansioso, feliz. Alcanzaba a llegar. ¡Apenas y alcanzaba! Sentía sin duda un gozo indescriptible, acompañado de aquel brillo en sus ojos que demostraba que no podía estar más emocionado.

Y aún con el hecho de tener que soportar casi veinte horas de vuelo, que quitaba algo de satisfacción al viaje, Yuuri seguía entusiasmado. Incluso aunque ya había pasado hace bastante su hora habitual de dormir, no podía simplemente dejar caer sus párpados y entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo. Su asiento fijado junto a la ventana le ayudó en eso, brindándole una excelente vista de Japón en la noche, iluminado por centenares, miles, millones de luces.

Mientras se deleitaba con aquella vista, por su cabeza pasaban recuerdos. Vivencias con Viktor, con Yurio, con ambos a la vez… Y las que probablemente podría hacer. Jugueteó con la manta que le habían ofrecido al ser viaje nocturno, y encima largo, ante la ilusión. Recordó que debían hacer paradas, y entonces se decidió. Con virus estomacal o no compraría toda la chuchería que creyera conveniente.

Feliz fue cayendo al sueño, ignorando que ya había pasado más de una hora desde el despegue. Aunque lo que sí sabía, por lógica, era que pasaría la mayoría de las horas durmiendo, si ignoraba las paradas.

Y en efecto, así fue.

En el horario de Chelíabinsk, el reloj ya marcaba las tres de la tarde, y Yuuri recién se dignaba a abrir sus párpados por tercera vez en esas muchas horas, aún en el avión. La primera ocasión había sido casual, cuando le habían dado ganas de orinar, y como nada le detenía, había ido al baño. La segunda era ya más compleja; una parada.

Aproximadamente una hora habían estado en la dichosa parada, recargando combustible y dejando a los pasajeros estirar las piernas. Para el joven había sido claro a dónde debía ir. Prácticamente corrió a la sección de comida, sediento de nuevos sabores. Repleto de bolsas de dulces terminó, con un par de bebidas originarias del país y una que otra comida más decente.

Y de eso mismo se alimentaba ahora, dispuesto a comer lo que vendría siendo la mezcla de su desayuno y almuerzo. Aunque si bien era cierto, en el mismo avión ofrecían comida, en este caso, un almuerzo más decente, él por experiencia propia decidía comer tan sólo lo que él llevase. No sería bueno que algo le pillara mal y terminase yéndose por el caño…

― _¡Delicioso!_ ―Pensó Yuuri, apenas dio un bocado a aquel extraño sándwich al cual no podía reconocerle todos los ingredientes. Aunque le daba igual en ese mismo momento. Después de todo, ya sobrevolaba Rusia.

No pudo evitar pegarse aún más a la ventana, y observar hacia afuera, disfrutando del paisaje que se apreciaba desde esas alturas. Y, a pesar de que no se pudiesen ver los detalles, para él bastaba. Veía aquella extensa tierra y su corazón latía cual caballo en corrida.

Sin duda, no podía decir que en las dos horas que estuvo despierto hasta llegar a su destino final, se aburrió.

― _Wow…._ ―No disimulaba su encanto por lo que veía. A ratos, como a todos, se le olvidaba lo genial que eran los lugares en sí. La belleza de la naturaleza y el cómo valorarla apropiadamente.

Entusiasmado terminó de comer su desayuno-almuerzo, juntando la basura de eso, y los papeles de unos pocos dulces que iba abriendo de la ansiedad, la guardó en una bolsa y dejó de lado. Era un pasajero ejemplar en el tema de la limpieza.

Mientras acomodaba todo, fue que su mirada dio con una bolsa de dulces varios. Sonrió por inercia, con una pureza increíble. Era la que había comprado especialmente para compartir con sus rusos favoritos. Sin poder controlarse, a la vez que abrazaba la dichosa bolsa comenzó a fantasear a tan sólo una hora con minutos, el cómo disfrutaría con ellos aquellas delicias.

Hasta que por fin llegó la hora de dejar de fantasear y comenzar a actuar. Cuando aterrizaron en el Aeropuerto de Chelíabinsk, a las cinco con treinta.

De repente ya no era una idea tan buena el estar ahí. Le llegó de golpe la inseguridad, causándole hasta el mareo que de por sí, el viaje no le había provocado.

― _Cálmate…_ ―Se dijo a sí mismo, tratando de recobrar la valentía que desde un inicio ni sabía de dónde había sacado. ― _Ya estás aquí… Y lo importante es la competencia…_ ―Repetía una y otra vez, marcando un tanto el ceño, y apretando sus rodillas. Hasta que recordó… Un pequeño detalle. ― ¡Es cierto, la competencia! ―Sin darse cuenta lo había gritado.

Revisó de manera la hora en su celular. La competencia iniciaba a las seis menos quince. No tenía tiempo para perder.

Tomando lo que serían sus bolsas de compras y basura, se levantó de su asiento. Adiós cinturón. Caminó lo más rápido por el pasillo hacia la salida, tratando de no chocar con nadie, aunque eso era… Un poco imposible.

―Disculpe, perdón, permiso, voy pasando. ―Excusa tras excusa.

Apenas llegó a la salida, depositó la basura en la bolsa de nylon negra que sostenía la azafata, despidiendo a todos con un _«Que tenga buenas tardes, gracias por preferirnos»._

Y cuando por fin tuvo sus pies sobre tierra, corrió con todas sus fuerzas a retirar su equipaje, revisando de tanto en tanto la hora. En ese mismo momento agradecía haber llevado tan sólo un bolso, pues no había mayores dificultades buscando de más.

Con equipaje en mano observó el reloj. La competencia ya había comenzado, al igual que su carrera hacia la salida del Aeropuerto, en busca de algún taxi o auto que le llevase de allí a la pista, después de todo allí ya podía esquivar a todos de una mejor manera, no como en el estrecho pasillo de hace unos minutos.

Si no mal sabía, se demoraría una media hora en eso, así que era ahora o nunca.

La sonrisa que abordó sus labios al tener a tan sólo metros la puerta hacia el exterior fue incomparable. Y él seguía corriendo, no le importaba chocar sus hombros con el pasar de los demás, ni el hecho de estar siendo deslumbrado por la luz ambiente natural de afuera.

La imagen de los chicos en el podio se pasó por su cabeza, dándole el impulso para no parar allí, pues creaba una mayor ilusión. Porque él estaría allí, para ellos, gritando sus nombres a todo pulmón y alentándolos desde el fondo de su corazón.

― _Si me apuro…_ ―Pensaba, mientras el iris de sus ojos se encogía en la búsqueda de adecuarse mejor a la luz mientras avanzaba. ― _Si me apuro… ¡Podré ser capaz de ver tanto el programa libre de Viktor como el de Yurio!_ ―La sonrisa se ensanchó. Ya estaba en la vereda.

Observó la bolsa de dulces colgando en su diestra, la misma que había escogido para comer con sus queridos rusos. La misma que le hizo ignorar el semáforo a la parada de taxis.

―Espero que podamos disfrutarla todos juntos. ―Ladeó la cabeza, poniendo a la altura de esta la bolsa.

El claxon del vehículo más cercano sonó, seguido de un golpe sordo.

La multitud se había vuelto loca en aplausos cuando el hada rusa hizo acto de presencia en la pista, presentándose tercero. Le adularon aún más luego de su impecable actuación, presentación y giros. E incluso cuando se sentó en el _Kiss & Cry_, esperando su puntaje.

Pero eso ya era parte del pasado. El siguiente patinador, cuarto en presentar su programa libre, tan sólo con decir su nombre, hasta los más viejos saltaban de la emoción, los más pequeños aplaudían con euforia, y los bebés acompañaban con los gritos.

La leyenda viviente, _Viktor Nikiforov_ estaba decidido a dejar todo en la pista, y quizá hasta aún más.

Era su meta, la razón de que su carrera no perdiese sentido; sorprender al espectador. Ya lo había hecho antes al entrenar a Yuuri Katsuki y revelar una parte de él que nunca nadie antes había visto, pero esta vez quiso demostrarlo al cien por sí mismo.

En el año junto al japonés, contrario a lo que la mayoría especulaba, no había estado holgazaneando. De hecho, había gozado de observar todos los movimientos de su entonces discípulo como el espectador número uno, analizando cada hipnotizadora secuencia de pasos, y aprovechando el conocimiento obtenido al máximo.

Y en ese mismo momento lo demostraría. Imitándole, su rutina de pasos fue cautivante, engatusadora, digna de los dioses ante su perfección y belleza. Sus movimientos se habían hecho aún más delicados, más cuidados, pero a la vez espontáneos. Se movía con la música, él _era_ la música... Pero aún no tenía la naturalidad con la que Yuuri se mezclaba con ella, aún no tenía el _don_.

Por otra parte, sus saltos no tenían comparación. Como siempre todos fueron clavados, hechos con una rotación exacta y con espléndido desplazamiento. Además de tener combinaciones y secuencias de dificultad elevada.

Ese era Viktor Nikiforov, la leyenda viviente, clavando un Flip cuádruple al final de toda la exigente rutina, en busca de ponerse en la cima de todos los resultados.

La multitud enloqueció, abrasadora, rodeándole de aplausos y alabanzas, logrando que el de cabellos plateados saliese más que satisfecho de la pista, feliz, con un ramo de rosas sosteniendo en su diestra, y con miles de regalos cayendo a la pista, siendo recogidos por los infantes con enormes bolsas, para luego entregarlos al patinador.

La sonrisa encantadora de Viktor adornaba su rostro, mientras con su mano libre hacia su cabello hacia atrás. Cubrió el filo de sus patines con su correspondiente goma, y comenzó a caminar hacia el _Kiss & Cry_, donde Yakov le esperaba.

Fue entonces cuando chocó con Yurio, quien encarecidamente se atravesaba en su camino. La sonrisa de Viktor pasó a mostrar sorna, hasta que se dio cuenta del estado ajeno. El rubio estaba cabizbajo, con el entrecejo fruncido de manera brusca. Se mostraba sombrío, desesperado… En _shock_.

―Yurio. ―Le llamó, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar. ―Hey, Yurio, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? ―No soportaba esa tensión. ― ¿Acaso mi presentación te dejó sin…? ―La mirada de Yurio se dirigió al plasma que había en la pared interior de los pasillos, allí donde sólo pasaba el personal y patinadores, además de los equipos. ―Habla…

No hicieron falta más palabras. A pesar de que Yakov les hablaba, les gritaba tanto a Viktor como a Yurio para que reaccionaran, para que el patán de veintiocho años se dignara a ir a donde debía, ninguno reaccionó.

Viktor caminó con lentitud hacia la pantalla plana, pasando saliva, y tratando de convencerse ingenuamente de que eso no era más que una broma de Yurio, para hacerle salir de su transe triunfante. Pero el menor se le pegó a la espalda. Buscaba refugio. Estaba temblando.

En una marcha en la que el rubio seguía al mayor, ambos patinadores llegaron por fin frente al plasma, observando la impactante imagen. El boletín de última hora.

 _«En el aeropuerto de Chelíabinsk, la víctima ha sido identificada como Yuuri Katsuki, el famoso patinador japonés.»_

Ese día, en el podio, tanto el primer como el segundo lugar, _no se presentaron_.


	2. El corazón de los patinadores es frágil

La presión en su pecho cada vez se hacía más dolorosa, a tal punto de robarle la respiración un tiempo prolongado. Desde que había salido de la pista, había notado una conmoción… Pero no se esperaba que fuera algo como eso.

Antes de darse cuenta su consciencia se perdió, dejándolo en medio del camino de Viktor por inercia, una vez él terminó también su presentación. Mas no podía hablar. No era capaz de poder comunicarle su preocupación, la noticia, _el infierno que vivía._

Nada de tiempo pasó para que el albino se percatase por su cuenta de cuál era la razón de su estado, y le acompañase en él. Sin desearlo, su cuerpo se movió por sí sólo, y se pegó al mayor buscando consuelo.

― _Vitya_ … ―Susurró Yurio, con sus manos tiritando, al igual que sus labios. Intentaba aferrarse a Viktor y que le dijera que era una mentira, que eso no era más que una pesadilla y que al despertar recibirían de buenas, las noticias de que Yuuri se encontraba en el primer puesto de las nacionales japonesas. ―El _katsudon_ … El cerdo… ―Su entrecejo flaqueaba. Apenas y su voz era audible. Nunca en toda su vida había estado en tan mal estado. ―Yuuri… _¡Yuuri!_ ―No fue capaz de aguantar más y se quebró. Sus ojos cristalizados ahora dejaban libre lágrima tras lágrima, empapando sus sonrosadas mejillas y dejando un camino para las que vendrían luego.

El reportero no dio respiro.

 _«El chófer del vehículo, en una rápida acción llamó al número de emergencias y la ambulancia acudió al lugar de los hechos. Aún no se ha liberado ninguna información oficial, pero se presume que el patinador, llevado de urgencias al Hospital S, se encuentra en estado crítico.»_

Imágenes del pavimento ensangrentado mostraban, sin tener el tacto suficiente que necesitaban los dos mejores patinadores de Rusia.

No hizo falta que se quedaran viendo más. En lo que llevaban observando la pantalla hasta Yakov había llegado, comprendiendo la gravedad de la situación. Pero como no se lo esperaba, sucedió.

―Vámonos, Yurio. ―Demandó el mayor, comenzando a caminar hacia los camerinos.

El rubio aún no dejaba de temblar. Incluso llegó a asustarse del tono de voz empleado por Viktor. Se desorientó a más no poder. ¿Qué era esa extraña serenidad?

― _Vit…_ ¿Viktor? ―Le llamó, aún inseguro de moverse en cualquier dirección. Sentía que en cualquier momento su mundo se vendría abajo y perdería la consciencia, el equilibrio y noción de realidad. ― ¡Vik…!

Una sola mirada por parte de Viktor le congeló hasta los huesos. Aquella infantil, cargante y hasta pura mirada celeste que le dedicaba de tanto en tanto ya no estaba. Faltaba el brillo. La vitalidad. En ese momento Yurio entendió. A diferencia de él, quien comenzó a desmoronarse sin más en frente de todos, Viktor estaba conteniendo en su interior. Estaba resistiendo todo lo que podía hasta palpar información.

 _¿Por qué?_

―Ponte tus zapatillas, iremos al Hospital S.

La mirada azul verdosa de Yuri volvió hasta su entrenador, buscando aprobación, permiso. Comportándose como nunca lo haría.

Ante una positiva tan sólo siguió al de cabellos plateados. Apresurándose a posicionarse justo detrás de él, cabizbajo, trató de digerir lo más rápido posible todo eso. Luego se arrepentiría. Le dolería en su gran orgullo el haber llorado frente a todos, por la competencia. _Pero es que él era más que eso._

― _Apoya en todo a Vitya, Yura._ ―Fue el deseo implícito de Yakov. Quien tan sólo los observaba marcharse con sus atuendos aún puestos. No importaba. Él personalmente iría a dejarles sus respectivos buzos de entrenamiento, para que se cambiaran. ― _Dios…_ ―Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y como el entrenador que era se dio media vuelta, entrando de nuevo en la sección que rodeaba la pista. ―Alguien tiene que recoger las medallas de esos estúpidos.

 _― o ―_

En la parte trasera del auto todo iba tenso. El recorrido de la pista al hospital no superaba los diez minutos, pero en esa misma situación, cada segundo se les hacía una eternidad, a ambos.

Viktor cruzado de brazos, por primera vez había usado colores tan sombríos en su atuendo. Irónicamente iba como anillo al dedo en esas circunstancias. Mientras una de sus mangas era de un plateado opaco, topándose a mitad de torso con la manga negra, su camisa era de color bronce, como ese que nunca tocaría en lo que restaba de su carrera. Sus pantalones negros hacían juego.

Opuesto era el caso de Yuri, quien iba con los colores más vivos que nunca, colores que combinaban con sus ojos, pero para nada con su temple de ánimo. Ni en ese momento ni en ningún otro. Cada tanto se encogía más. No lograba entender si el frío que sentía lo provocaba la malla que tenía en su espalda dejándola al descubierto, o lo alterado que estaba por a dónde iban.

Lo único claro era que no podía hablar. Y Viktor no se veía lo suficientemente recompuesto como para hacerlo. Simplemente, era su mecanismo de defensa. Como acostumbraba. Camuflarse, interiorizar, _morir por dentro, pero mantenerse imperturbable por fuera._

―Hemos llegado. ―Fueron las palabras del chófer, quien con una daga se abrió paso en la pesada atmósfera y la deshizo, estacionándose a un lado de la acera que se hallaba frente al dichoso hospital.

El mayor enseguida sacó su billetera y canceló el pasaje de ambos, saliendo del vehículo.

―Muchas gracias. ―Tuvo que encargarse Yuri de los modales que parecía no tener, mientras salía del auto y este se ponía en marcha. Buscó de inmediato a Viktor con la mirada. Nunca le había visto caminar así de rápido, ni dar pasos tan largos. ―… Maldición… ―Tuvo que correr para alcanzarle. Para alcanzarle y detenerlo.

La luz en verde del único semáforo que debían cruzar parpadeaba. Y a Viktor no le importaba. Alcanzó a dar un paso en la calle cuando Yuri le detuvo jalándole de la muñeca. Los autos se habían puesto en marcha.

― ¿¡Estás demente o quieres acabar medio muerto también!? ―Gritó el rubio sin medirse, sin tomar consciencia de lo chocante que podían ser esas palabras para el mayor. Aunque, qué más daba. Él ya estaba llorando de nuevo, mientras se mordía el labio inferior ante la impotencia de ser tan _frágil_. Si tan sólo hubiese estado también para detener a Yuuri…

―… Lo lamento. ―Aquella inesperada respuesta interfirió en el momento preciso el pensamiento del menor. ―Yo… Lo lamento… ―Volvió a decir, tapando la mitad de su rostro con su diestra, mientras intentaba esclarecer sus pensamientos y criterio.

Yuri mostró una expresión de pura sorpresa. Las lágrimas que dieron contra el pavimento no alcanzaron a sentirlo, pronto cesaron, mientras sólo observaba a Viktor. Pasó saliva.

La multitud a cada lado de ambos ya circulaba, pero ellos seguían en la misma posición. El menor no se perdía ni un detalle del entrecejo fruncido ajeno, y el de cabellos plateados se perdía en su interioridad. Hasta que les pasaron a llevar, causando la salida del trance de ambos. Automáticamente todo contacto entre ambos se cortó.

―Vamos… No hay tiempo que perder. ―Viktor fue quien inició la marcha primero, siendo Yuri el polluelo que le seguía por detrás.

Apenas atravesaron la entrada entraron a un nuevo mundo. Completamente fría, las instalaciones estaban llenas de personas yendo de aquí para allá, de gente en la sala de espera, y de visitas consultando en la recepción. Con su característico olor, lograron marear tanto al hada rusa como a la leyenda viviente.

Pero aun así siguieron caminando, directo a la recepción. Todas las miradas se enfocaban en ellos, volteándose a verles sin pudor alguno. Incluso la misma recepcionista que estaba libre y por consecuencia, les atendería, sabía perfectamente bien quiénes eran. Y por qué estaban allí.

Dos palabras fueron las necesarias.

― _Yuuri Katsuki._

Sin ser necesariamente familiares, los hicieron pasar a la sala de espera en urgencias. Aquella en que la desesperación era tal que podía olerse a metros de llegar. Su guía hasta allí tan sólo les dejó en la puerta, dándoles libre albedrío de dónde posicionarse.

― _No tengo un diagnóstico claro para darles en este momento, pero el señor Katsuki tuvo que entrar de urgencia al pabellón. Espero se entienda la medida._

Aquello había sido suficiente para estrujarle el alma a ambos rusos, y alertarlos de realmente qué tan mal había quedado su querido japonés.

Pero de momento, no tenían otra opción más que ir a sentarse, en un lugar más apartado que el resto de familiares y amistades de personas en estado crítico. A diferencia de esos desconocidos, tan unidos y consolándose los unos a los otros, ambos patinadores se veían bastante lejanos. Prácticamente, no existía la comunicación.

Y los segundos no se detenían. Los minutos pasaban, haciéndose horas. Horas en las que no articularon alguna palabra, perdiéndose ambos en su pesar interno. En sus pensamientos. Buscando la razón de por qué todo había salido así.

El teléfono de Viktor vibró, sonando luego el de Yurio. Ambos de inmediato revisaron las notificaciones, encontrándose de golpe con una realidad a la que no estaban dispuestos a enfrentar. Eran mensajes de Hiroko y Yuko, respectivamente.

 _«¡Vicchan! Acaban de pasar las noticias sobre… Sobre… Por favor, dime que mi Yuuri está bien… Dime… Que harán todo a su alcance. ¿Cómo está? ¿Cuál es la situación? Responde, te lo pido.»_

Viktor quedó completamente en blanco. Observó la hora. Si no se equivocaba, en ese mismo momento deberían estar pasando el noticiero de media noche allá. _No habían informado de manera inmediata el accidente…_

―… Uh… ―No podía con eso. Le pasó por la mente la impotencia que debía estar pasando Hiroko al no poder abordar un avión para socorrer a su retoño. Pero aún más que eso, se sobrepuso su propia impotencia al no poder responder nada. Su nariz comenzó a picar, sus ojos paulatinamente comenzaban a llenarse de líquido por primera vez en esas dos malditas horas. ― _No puedo…_ ―No podía hacer nada. No sabía nada. Y ya llevaban bastante allí, ¿Es que ningún maldito doctor podía salir a siquiera decirles _«está vivo»_?

 _¿O es que no lo estaba?_

Un nudo se hizo en su garganta e intentó relajarse. Masajeó el puente de su nariz con la yema de sus dedos y exhaló profundamente, como si en eso se le fuera la vida y esperanzas.

― ¿Respondiste? ―Preguntó de la nada, causando un pequeño salto en Yuri.

―… Le dije a Yuko que aún no nos dicen nada… ―Contestó con un tono tanto apagado, observando la pantalla de su celular y cómo esta se opacaba, ocultando el resto del mensaje.

―Entiendo…

Siguieron llegando mensajes, siendo el menor el único que se dignaba a responder. Yuko, Hiroko, Pichit, Yakov, incluso Mila mensajeaban, trataban de ponerse al tanto de la situación, pero para todos era lo mismo: _«Aún no se sabe nada»_

Incluso cuando a eso de las once apareció físicamente en la escena Yakov, no pudo comunicarse con Viktor. Había una barrera, un impedimento, un corte que nadie podía pasar sin importar cuánto se esforzara. No podían decir con certeza si era un _shock,_ o si era desesperación. Simplemente, eran incapaces de leer su mente.

― _Yura_ … ¿Hace cuánto que está así? ―Habló por lo bajo Yakov, estando a unos metros de la leyenda viviente. Por su parte el rubio ya cargaba las dos bolsas correspondientes a los buzos de cada uno para cambiarse.

Dio un largo suspiro, flaqueando su entrecejo.

―Desde que subimos al auto. No hemos intercambiado más que un par de frases… ―No ocultó la preocupación en su voz. Y no era de menos. A esas alturas Viktor ya debería haber llorado, debería estar prácticamente histérico. Si tanto era lo que significaba Yuuri, ¿Por qué se comportaba así…? ¿O era acaso, exactamente por la importancia de él, que se medía? _No tenía forma de saberlo._

De momento sólo podía ir a sacarlo de ese trance. Ir a desconectarlo de sus más profundos sentimientos. Antes de hacerlo, giró su vista a Yakov y este asintió, tal cual lo había hecho cuando aún se hallaban en la pista.

―Viktor, nuestra ropa… ―Musitó entre dientes, haciendo crujir las bolsas a medida que avanzaba en dirección al mayor. Apretó los labios cuando estuvo frente a él y no respondía. ―Viktor… ―Insistía. Dejó caer sus párpados y posó su diestra en el hombro ajeno, moviéndole con tal de que le tomara en cuenta. Sabía que debía ser rudo. ― ¡Maldición Viktor vete a cambiar! ―Gritó, a lo que la atmósfera de la sala por completo se tensó.

― ¿Eh? ―Viktor volvía a hablar. Se hallaba perdido, ni siquiera había notado que afuera ya estaba todo oscuro. ― ¿Cambiarme? ―Cuestionó, observando las bolsas en brazos ajenos.

―Yakov nos trajo los buzos. ―Hizo un ademán hacia atrás con el pulgar. ―Anda, ve a quitarte ese ridículo traje. ―Volvía a decir, buscando que de una maldita vez se parara e hiciera algo aparte de estar aparentemente muerto en vida.

―Pero… ―La mirada celeste de Viktor se posó en la puerta con un letrero, _Emergencias_ , en rojo. ―Yuuri… ―Susurró por lo bajo, en camino a desorientarse de nuevo. Pero esta vez Yuri no lo permitió. Tomando vuelo, hizo su mano hacia atrás, y luego le dio una palmada fuerte en la espalda a Viktor.

―Joder, deja de mostrarte tan lamentable y levántate. Yakov se va a quedar mientras nosotros vamos a cambiarnos. ―Informó, siento respaldado por el entrenador. Mas, se notaba cómo Viktor no estaba del todo seguro en la forma en cómo sus cejas se fruncían. Yuri suspiró, trataba con algo aún más terco que un niño. Quizá debía tratar de otra forma… Bajó hasta que su cara estuvo al mismo nivel de Viktor, y deslizó su mano hasta su hombro. ―Mientras más rápido vayamos, más rápido volveremos, ¿Sí?

Parecía haber dado resultado. Viktor asintió, y entonces el de cabello rubio comenzó a guiarle por los pasillos hasta el baño, dejando atrás a Yakov, encargado de seguir haciendo guardia a ver si recibían noticias de Yuuri.

―Ten cuidado, Viktor.

―Viktor, pídele disculpas a la señora.

― ¡Viktor, maldición, ve por dónde caminas!

Sin duda era algo aún peor que un niño. Pero en parte, no era su culpa.

―Lo lamento… ―Susurraba el mayor, ido, suave. Esas dos desde el accidente con el semáforo se habían vuelto sus palabras favoritas… O _así parecía_ , sólo que no podía decírselas _a quién realmente quería_ …

―Si tan sólo… ―Yuri calló a mitad de la frase, recayendo en la culpa. Desvió la mirada y siguió caminando. Ya habían llegado a los baños. ―Cámbiate rápido. ―Ordenó, lanzándole la bolsa correspondiente a él, y metiéndose en un cubículo él solo. ― _Espero que esté bien el idiota solo._ ―Resopló. Ya estaba más recompuesto él, pero Viktor… Sólo empeoraba, más y más.

Aunque no se demoró en cambiarse. Cuando salió, no tuvo que esperar más de un minuto para ver a Viktor vestido con su buzo rojo. Hizo falta tan sólo que se lavara su cara, borrando los restos de camino que las lágrimas habían dejado, y volvió a hacer de guía para volver a la sala de espera en Urgencias.

Fue Viktor quien en esta ocasión se pegó a la espalda ajena y siguió como un polluelo, cuidando de no chocar con nada o nadie.

Sin duda el camino de vuelta fue mucho menos conflictivo que el de ida. En un par de minutos ya estaban entrando, con Yuri cargando las bolsas que ahora contenían los trajes de sus presentaciones.

 _Aunque algo había mal._

Yakov estaba _intranquilo._

 _― ¡Vitya! ¡Yuratchka!_ ―Gritó de inmediato cuando se percató de la presencia de sus dos casi hijos en la sala. Los alarmó de más.

Viktor sintió cómo su corazón paraba por un leve segundo, y llegaba a conmocionarse a tal punto de querer llorar. Corrió donde su entrenador y le tomó por los hombros con una fuerza que no podía medir. Su expresión lo decía todo, había cortado el hilo de la desesperación.

― ¿¡Te dijeron algo que Yuuri mientras no estábamos!? ―Cuestionó.

El cambio de aire del patinador causó una pequeña descolocación tanto en Yuri como en Yakov, que duró un par de segundos. Pero pronto el más viejo negó, desviando la mirada hacia el rubio.

―No. ―Aquel monosílabo hizo el mundo de Viktor volver al gris, perderse en esa muerta tonalidad y que el vacío en su pecho se acentuara más de lo que ya dolía. ―Pero, deberían informarnos pronto…

De alguna forma rozaban la una de la mañana. La mayoría de los familiares y amistades desconocidos que al llegar habían visto, ahora no estaban. Probablemente sus accidentados ya se habían normalizado… _O no_.

A Viktor poco le importaba eso. El peso del cuerpo se le vino encima, y necesitó un asiento. Prácticamente se desvaneció en el más cercano, tapando con ambas manos su rostro.

―Maldición… ―Balbuceó entre dientes, mientras mejoraba su postura y terminaba cabizbajo, reposando sus codos contra sus rodillas. ― _Maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición…_ ―Pensaba, entrando coraje en su ser. ¿Cuántas horas llevaba ahí y aún nada? ¿Cuántas horas llevaba ahí y ni siquiera le habían confirmado el estado crítico en el que Yuuri probablemente había llegado? ¿Cuántas horas la vida de su amor había estado peligrando y él no podía hacer nada?

Apretó la mandíbula. Nuevamente, sus alrededores se oscurecieron. No era nadie más que él quien se hallaba en esa sala, en ese puesto. Las paredes grises, las ventanas opacas, el nulo sonido. Viktor se perdió en ellos. Comenzaba a confundir su respiración con la de otra persona.

 _«Viktor»_

La voz de Yuuri se escuchaba tan clara en su mente.

 _«¡Viktor!»_

La sonrisa de Yuuri era tan radiante en sus recuerdos.

 _«¡Viktor…! Ayuda…»_

Su mente le jugó una mala pasada. Bastaba su sentimentalismo para poder imaginarse el dolor, la desesperación, el temor que su querido japonés había sentido a la hora del impacto. Y él no había estado para cuando ocurrió.

― _Estaba compitiendo._ ―Claro, no tenía cómo saber que Yuuri iría a verle. ― _No fue mi culpa._ ―Ni siquiera sabía por qué Yuuri estaba allí y no rindiendo en las nacionales japonesas. ― _Estoy aquí para él ahora._

Pero de qué servía. No tenía claro ni el cómo estaba, ni si seguía vivo, o si pronto saldrían de pabellón.

― _Pabellón…_ ―Esa palabra rondaba su mente. Era grave. Una operación. Horas sin salir, perdiéndose en aquella sala, conectado a cuánta cosa… Pudo ver a Yuuri. Postrado, sereno, con una decena de doctores viniendo de un lugar a otro mientras intentaban todo lo posible por mantenerlo de este lado.

Escuchó de forma clara el pitido. Todo lo que alguna vez tuvo de positivo y relajado se había desvanecido con esa situación. Lo imaginaba, claramente, las palabras resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez.

 _«El paciente Yuuri Katsuki a…»_

Tapó sus oídos, tratando de parar a su mente. Apretaba con fuerza su cabeza. No se había dado cuenta, pero finas lágrimas se colaban aún presionando con fuerza sus párpados.

Yuuri. Lo recordó. Aquella hermosa coreografía que se perdía en los saltos. Yuuri. Recordaba cómo se le había restregado de manera tan indecente, y le había clavado el bicho de la curiosidad, de la emoción por ser su _coach._ Yuuri… El gordito Yuuri… El cómo fue cambiando… El cómo se hizo más confiado… El cómo se fue acostumbrando a su presencia.

―Yuuri. ―El beso que le dio de la emoción. ―Yuuri… ―El cómo lloraba luego de su presentación. ―… Yuuri… ―El daño que le había hecho al decirle que se separarían, ahora se sentía más latente. Estaba duplicado, triplicado, cada vez se acentuaba más y no podía hacer otra cosa que acoger todo ese dolor en lo más profundo de su ser.

No tenía ni siquiera la consciencia como para poder darse cuenta de la manera desgarradora en la que estaba llorando desde hace minutos atrás.

Con suerte pudo percatarse de que un calor le rodeaba, de que sus brazos parecían querer salirse, o… O no… Querían despejarle la audición. Pero para qué. Para qué en ese mismo momento.

―Familiares de Yuuri Katsuki. ―Entonces lo supo.

Yuri y Yakov, quienes desde hace bastante estaban alrededor de Viktor, tratando de hacerle entrar en razón, se sorprendieron de cómo Viktor elevó su mirada de la nada al tan sólo escuchar el nombre. No lo graban entender del todo por qué de repente se había quebrado, pero lo bueno era que estaba de vuelta, limpiándose las lágrimas y su empapado rostro.

―Soy… ―Elevó la voz, titubeando al final. ―Soy su prometido. ―Anunció, caminando hacia adelante. De inmediato Yuri se le acercó, y Yakov más atrás.

―Entiendo… ―Respondió el médico que había salido de detrás de esa bendita puerta con el letrero. No hizo falta que le preguntara el nombre, tan sólo lo anotó en una hoja que parecía ser ficha de paciente. ―Señor Nikiforov, hicimos lo que pudimos con el diagnóstico y…

El iris de Yuri se encogió. De manera inmediata tomó la mano de Viktor y le apretó, con una ansiedad y preocupación que nunca antes le habían carcomido los huesos. Mas, la fuerza con la que el mayor le devolvió el apretón fue mayor. Ambos estaban bastante histéricos.

―Se han confirmado tres costillas rotas, un esguince cervical, un hombro dislocado y se hicieron las radiografías de lo que es una fractura de rótula. ―Comenzó a enumerar se manera inhumana el personal. Su seria expresión iba ligada con sus duras palabras. ―Además, al impactar contra el suelo sufrió de un gran golpe en la parte inferior de la nuca. ―Siguió el joven, sacándose los lentes que llevaba y mirando directamente a los ojos celestes de Viktor. Por un mísero segundo de sintió mal ante la desesperación ajena. ―Sufrió de pérdida de sangre, y abrasiones a lo largo del cuerpo…

Yuri se aferró por completo al brazo de Viktor, cerrando con fuerza los ojos. ― _¿Aún no acaba…?_ ―No pasaba por alto el que no dijese _está vivo._

―En pabellón realizamos todo a nuestro alcance para preservar la vida del paciente, pero aun así…

Viktor comenzó a temblar. Su mandíbula tiritaba y su nariz picaba. _No… No podía_ ser lo que él creía. ¡Las malas pasadas de su mente no podían estar haciéndose realidad!

.

.

.

―Está en un estado de coma.

 _ **――――――――――――――**_

 _ **Bueno, bueno, miren quién trajo actualización. La verdad es que me emocioné escribiendo este personaje -e investigando para hacerlo(?)- espero les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Un saludo a**_ **Himeno Sakura Hamasaki, Yukipab, UkyoNohara, Guest (1), Ahome23, Sofitkm, Guest (2) y Lovelybones,** ** _¡Gracias por comentar! me emocionó leerlos, también. ~_**

 ** _Hasta la próxima. *-*_**


	3. 3

La larga y clara cabellera que la enfermera encargada de las visitas conocía a la perfección, se menguaba al ritmo de los pasos de su poseedor. Siempre puntual, no llegaba un minuto después de que aquella tan preciada hora comenzaba.

―Muy buenos días, Elena. ―Saludó cordialmente el joven, mientras retiraba su bufanda y se recargaba contra el escritorio de la fémina, abriendo el libro donde se había acostumbrado a firmar para no tener dificultades legales.

―Oh, vamos, dime Lena. ―Sonrió la jovencita, elevándose de su asiento, dispuesta a guiar al ajeno a la habitación correspondiente. ― ¿Hace mucho frío afuera? ―Preguntó, recayendo su esmeralda mirada en la vestimenta del contrario. Un elegante abrigo, bufanda y boina a juego, sin olvidar los guantes y botas a raíz de las heladas.

―Bueno, _Lena_. ―Recargó el apodo de la rubia, logrando que riera por lo bajo. ―Está tan helado como todos los años. ―Suspiró resignado, eso le había hecho más difícil _la_ compra. Fue entonces cuando lo recordó, haciendo crujir la bolsa en su diestra. ―Por cierto, es viernes de manzana. ―Le avisó de manera jovial. ― Y no te preocupes, me sé el camino de memoria. ―Sonrió a la joven con algo de burla y reanudó su caminar. Había cierta pizca infantil que no podía dejar ir.

―Lo sé. ―Fue la simple respuesta de Lena, quien pudo gozar de la vista tan hermosa que era la sonrisa del joven. Lo que luego observó, fue cómo se dirigía a una de las habitaciones del fondo; a la que tenía la vista más hermosa a pesar del blanco escenario fuera. ― _Dios, no cambia._ ―Sonrió para sí misma.

A la vez, la puerta de la habitación con un gran _27_ dorado en la puerta, se abría, deslumbrando al visitante.

De manera inmediata el sonido de las máquinas conectadas, funcionando con tal de preservar la vida del paciente, inundó el sentido auditivo del ahora impasible rubio.

―Ya llegué, Yuuri. ―Anunció, como si fuese a recibir algún tipo de respuesta por parte del japonés.

Posteriormente se dispuso a hacer la rutina de los viernes. Tomó una de las blancas sillas de la sala, misma tonalidad de prácticamente todo dentro, y la posicionó a un lado de la cama en la que reposaba Yuuri. Sacó un plato de la bolsa, y lo dejó en una mesa colocada específicamente para las visitas.

―Todo sigue igual, ¿Eh? ―Preguntó Yuri, pasando uno de sus largos mechones rubios por detrás de su oreja, y sacándose su pesado abrigo. Mismo, que colgó en el respaldo de la silla. Soltando un suspiro, se quedó viendo por un par de segundos al inconsciente castaño, embelesado por su calma y angelical imagen. ―Sí, todo sigue igual.

Recargándose contra el respaldo, la azul verdosa mirada del rubio pasó de la blanquecina piel ajena, a los diminutos copos de nieve que en ese mismo momento caían fuera, en la ciudad.

―Si esta temporada hubiesen sido los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno hubiese hecho un _Grand Slam._ ―Comenzó a hablar a la nada, tomando un cuchillo de la bolsa de frutas, y luego una de esas, comenzando a cortarlas. ―Maldición, realmente quería hacerlo. ―Se quejaba el joven.

La verdad es que esas visitas le servían como terapia. Una terapia que él mismo realizaba consigo y con la ausencia de Yuuri. Se quejaba, peleaba con su persona, a veces hasta lloraba y reía, relatando todo lo que ocurría como si allí escribiese su diario más íntimo. Sin duda alguna era su lugar especial para descargarse.

En alguna parte de su consciencia rogaba porque Yuuri sí le escuchara. No entendía en qué retorcida sección de su mente podía estar ese anhelo, pero había escuchado de anécdotas de personas que, aun estando en coma, llegaban a retener la información que les decían en su trance.

Era ingenuo, lo sabía, más que nadie. Pero nada perdía manteniendo la esperanza.

―Oh, pero, debiste ver la cara de JJ cuando le arrebaté el oro. ―Rio Yuri, dejando el primer conejo en el plato a un lado. ― _Debiste_ haberlo hecho… ―Repitió para sí en un tono bajo, mientras se perdía en su consciencia como incontables veces había hecho con anterioridad.

Porque allí nadie podía negárselo. Tenía el placer de poder gozar confidencialidad por completo. Ni Lena, ni ninguna otra enfermera de turno se atrevería a interrumpirle en momento tan íntimo. Habían conocido sus mañas con el pasar del tiempo.

Siguió hablando luego de reencontrarse, justo cuando había acabado con la primera manzana. En esas fechas sólo llevaba dos, no era tan fácil como parecía, encontrar ese tipo de frutas en temporada tan helada.

Y después de todo, tenía dos horas para compartir con el mayor, no tenía prisa y podía hablar de lo que fuera que se le viniese a la mente, por más estúpido que fuera. Su propósito era hacerle compañía… A un _muerto vivo_.

Poco más de media hora llevaba sentado en la silla cuando terminó de cortar la segunda manzana en forma de conejo, alineando los doce diminutos intentos de corte en el plato. Sacó de la bolsa lo último que debía hacer, _justo como se lo habían dicho._

― ¿Sabes? ―Reanudó el habla Yuri, mientras abría la caja de mondadientes que había sacado instantes antes. ―Hace algo de tiempo Hiroko me contó que amabas estas cosas de pequeño… ―Comentó despectivamente mientras pinchaba un trozo de manzana y le observaba desde todos los ángulos posibles. ―Aun no aprendo a hacerlas del todo, pero practicando un par de años, voy mejorando, ¿No? ―Bromeó, dejándolo como un comentario que nunca se atrevería a decir si Yuuri estuviese despierto.

Dispuesto a comerse su ración correspondiente, Yuri pasó su pierna derecha por encima de la izquierda, y se acomodó, observando hacia el exterior. Una calma que no esperaba, viniese, le invadió paulatinamente a medida que iba comiendo trozo tras trozo.

―Me pregunto si alguna vez las probarás… ―Pasó aquel pensamiento por su mente, logrando salir, a la vez que observaba el último de sus seis conejos.

En su mirada recaía una melancolía nunca antes vista por nadie, y que pretendía seguir siendo así. No lloraba, sus lágrimas ya no salían en ese tipo de circunstancias. Pero no hacía falta. Cualquiera podría decirlo a simple vista, _lloraba sin mojar sus mejillas._

Una sonrisa adornó su rostro tan sólo para afrontar de aquella forma la situación.

Aproximó el fruto a sus labios, a nada de morderlo, cuando desvió su mirada a Yuuri.

La manzana cayó al suelo antes de tocar la suavidad de los labios del rubio, mientras él perdía el aliento hasta no poder más. Su pacífica expresión de forma abrupta pasó a ser una completamente sorprendida. Como solía hacerlo, su entrecejo se frunció con fiereza.

―… ¡Lena…! ―Fue lo primero que pudo decir de buenas a primeras. Luego se levantó de su asiento, y agitando su cabellera, corrió a la puerta de la habitación. ― ¡Elena! ―Exclamó. ― ¡Elena, maldición, ven! ―Su temperamento de siempre había aparecido.

La enfermera, como nunca, se adentró en la habitación temiendo por lo peor. Yuri nunca había elevado así la voz antes, al menos no desde que ella había quedado encargada de las visitas de ese piso.

― ¿¡Qué pasó, Yura!? ―Preguntó, mirando a todos lados. Lo primero que vio fue a un choqueado Yuri, con su entrecejo flaqueando.

Después siguió con su mirada lo que veía el menor, y quedó igual que él.

Sentado en la cama, dos ojos castaños se dejaban ver luego de más de cinco años, con una despreocupación latente. A pesar de verse desorientado, el japonés no gritaba. Yuri no sabía cuánto de su monólogo había escuchado, pero uno de sus conejos un poco deformes se hallaba en la diestra del mayor.

― ¡Yuuri…! ―Sus ojos se cristalizaron de golpe, mientras se acercaba.

Pero no hubo reacción.

Yuuri se llevó la manzana a la boca, y comió un bocado.

― ¿Quién eres?


	4. 4

El pánico que en su momento Yuri había sentido, con el pasar de los días se iba desvaneciendo. Incluso podía reír en esa habitación, junto a Yuuri y Lena, conversando.

Desde que el 26 de febrero la ficha de Yuuri actualizó su información, habían estado en eso.

Lena se había encargado de tranquilizar al rubio el mismo día, explicándole que era muy común que en casos de coma tan extensos se presentaran problemas con recuerdos perdidos, o inclusive _creados_.

 _«Hay que darle tiempo al tiempo.»_

Aun cuando paciencia era lo que menos tenía, había accedido. Si se ponía a pensar seriamente, quien en peor puesto estaba era el japonés. Lejos de su hogar, su familia, en un país donde era un extranjero y sin recordar a quiénes conocía de ese lugar... Allí era donde debía hacer su rehabilitación.

Y él no podía estar más que esas horas de visita a su lado…

―En todo caso, es un alivio. ―Interrumpió la fémina los pensamientos de Yuri, quien poco a poco se perdía en sus pensamientos, recordando.

― ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ―Ambos Yuris respondieron lo mismo, sin entender del todo.

―Por alguna razón Yuuri no tardó mucho en recordarte. ―Sonrió la joven. ―Ya sabes, Yura, a veces un paciente necesita meses, ¡Y hasta años! ―Enfatizó aquello, logrando que un escalofrío pasara por la columna del rubio. ―Pero no fue así. Hizo falta que hablaras más con Yuri para que los engranajes cuadraran. ―Pronto la sonrisa que Lena mostraba fue contagiada al moreno, quien se dirigía al ruso.

―Creo que, aunque volviese a olvidarlo, sería imposible que fuese permanente. ―Confesó el joven, rascándose una mejilla. ―Nuestro primer encuentro lo tengo muy marcado.

Yuri se tensó, un ápice avergonzado por recordar a ese _yo del pasado._

―Oh, bueno. ―Tosió el rubio, desviando la mirada y elevándose de su asiento. ―Creo que necesito el baño… ―Esquivó el tema, y mientras Lena reía junto a Yuuri, el otro se retiró, contagiándose un poco y sonriendo.

Recordaba con un poco de pena lo inmaduro que había sido en su juventud. _O bueno, cuando era aún más joven_. A sus casi veinte años podía decir, con dos dedos de frente, que no volvería a acercarse a alguien así, ¡Mucho menos si de animarle se trata!

― _De todos los recuerdos, ¿Por qué tenía que acordarse de mi por ese?_ ―Se lamentaba el chico, apretando sus labios. Fue en ese momento en que llegó al baño de esa planta, extrañándose. ¿Para qué había ido allí?

Ah, sí, para disimular su vergüenza. Grave error.

Tan sólo pasó para lavar sus manos. No era como si hubiese hecho mucho, pero nunca estaba de más hacerlo en un hospital.

De vuelta tan sólo se fue pensando, en el susto que casi lo mata en un inicio. Histérico, en pánico, pero sin demostrarlo totalmente por fuera.

― _Estúpido Yuuri…_ ―Sonrió de manera socarrona. Aún con todo eso, esos días habían sido tranquilos, más fáciles de gozar. Ya no hablaba solo, recibía una respuesta. Ya fuese un comentario, una risa, un regaño, lo que fuera… Lo importante es que _Yuuri estaba ahí,_ estaba _bien_. Quizá no sus vivencias, pero _él en sí…_

Viktor se pasó por su mente, y toda felicidad de su rostro desapareció.

Ese estúpido.

Lo detestaba tanto… Ni siquiera había hablado de él con el japonés, y por su parte, este tampoco había preguntado.

¿Sería posible que…?

Yuri intentó alejar aquellos pensamientos egoístas de su mente cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba Yuuri. Soltó un largo suspiro, tratando de dejar de fruncir el entrecejo. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuándo su apacible expresión se había desvanecido, cayendo en las viejas costumbres.

Y entonces lo escuchó.

― ¡Yuuri!

Aquella conmovida, quebrada, esperanzada, melancólica voz. Todo a la vez. _Y despreciable._

El iris del rubio se encogió, y de inmediato entró, topándose con esa desagradable escena que esperó nunca ver. Ni siquiera lograba entender _cómo_ ese tipo tenía el _coraje_ para aparecerse por allí.

La molestia le invadió a tal punto que se reflejó en su expresión.

― ¡Maldito hipócrita! ―Gritó de repente Yuri, ganando que todas las miradas del lugar se posaran en él. Desde la incómoda Lena, pasando por el desconcertado Yuuri, hasta finalmente aquella celeste mirada, de un ruso desentendido.

Viktor se hallaba allí. _Abrazando_ a Yuuri. En un _hermoso_ reencuentro.

Después de todo ese tiempo…

La mano de Yuri se cerró en puño, lleno de cólera. Sólo las palabras del japonés lograron detenerlo antes de hacer alguna estupidez.

― ¿Lo conoces? ―Preguntó, cambiando nuevamente, de manera abrupta, la atmósfera de la habitación.

Esta vez fue el joven japonés quien se ganó toda la atención.

― ¿Eh…? ―Los tres rusos estaban sin palabras, aunque más los hombres.

El primero en reaccionar fue Viktor, quien tomó por los hombros a Yuuri, mirándole directamente a los ojos. Se reflejaba en aquel café la desesperación que había generado en el albino.

―Yuuri, soy yo, Viktor. ―Comenzó a decirle, enarcando ambas cejas. ―Viktor Nikiforov, ¿Lo recuerdas? ―Insistía, mientras poco a poco tomaba más fuerza el agarre que ejercía. ―El penta campeón Mundial, la leyenda viviente rusa, tu pare-

―Duele… ―Musitó Yuuri, encogiéndose en su puesto. Sus hombros comenzaban a doler a tal punto de que no podía callarlo. ―…Ugh.

Fue ante esa queja que Yuri pudo reaccionar, reposando su diestra en el hombro de Viktor.

―Suéltalo. ―Ordenó.

La enfermera se alteró, sin saber del todo qué hacer. Las miradas que compartían ambos patinadores rusos eran más gélidas que el invierno mismo.

―Señor… señor Nikiforov, será mejor que… ―Lena miraba de un lugar a otro. Su paciente estaba siendo dañado, con o sin intención, debía poder hacer más. ―Por favor, déjelo.

― ¿Por qué no me recuerda? ―Atacó de inmediato Viktor, zafándose del agarre de Yuri, y a su vez, dejando en libertad al japonés, quien de inmediato comenzó a sobarse el hombro derecho. ―Nadie me informó sobre esto.

―No tienes derecho a que te informen. ―Salió a la defensiva Yuri, ganándose una mala mirada por parte del mayor.

―…Tiene amnesia ¡Cómo se supone que no tenga derecho a saber eso! ―Se alteró el albino, elevándose de la cama en la que antes, como si de su propiedad se tratase, se había sentado. ― ¡No tiene lógica que me haya olvidado a mí, su ídolo, su entrenador, su pare—

―La hora de las visitas a terminado. ―Interrumpió Lena, poniéndose en medio de ambos hombres y Yuuri, quien poco a poco cambiaba su semblante por uno más atemorizado. ―Es momento de que se vayan.

Viktor giró, molesto, para encarar a la enfermera. Volvía a ver a Yuuri después de… Después de… ¡Después de mucho…!

Cuando vio la disposición de Elena se dio cuenta de que, si no salía por las buenas, saldría por las malas. Y en ese mismo momento no tenía poder en ese lugar así que… No _le convenía…_

El caso de Yuri fue distinto. Llevó su diestra a su rostro e inhaló, tratando de calmarse. Algo similar había ocurrido cuando fue él quien se alteró ante la pérdida de memoria del castaño. No tenía de otra más que acatar las reglas… No le apetecía lidiar con guardias.

―Lo lamento, Lena. ―Se disculpó el rubio, pasando su mano por su cabello.

No recibió otra respuesta más que un ademán que señalaba la salida.

Tuvo que morderse la lengua y salir. Afuera podría discutir todo lo que quisiera con ese… Ese… Ese _maldito sinvergüenza…_ Sí, ese mismo que le seguía por detrás, a regañadientes como él solo.

Por su parte Yuuri no podía recuperarse del todo de esa escena. Cada vez respiraba de manera más agitada. _Estaba hiperventilando._

―Viktor… ¿Mi ídolo? ―Ese balbuceó fue suficiente para que Lena cayera nuevamente en su papel y fuese a atenderle, tomando su mano. ―Yo… ¿Tuve un ídolo? ―Le preguntó a la joven, con cierta desesperación en sus ojos. ― ¿Fue mi entrenador? ―Seguían las preguntas, por culpa de la imprudencia de Viktor.

Lena tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de irse contra un visitante.

Desde que Yuuri se había despertado, le preguntaba muchas cosas sobre él mismo. Le daban ataques. Crisis. Hiperventilaba. _Lloraba…_ Y aunque sabía las respuestas de la mayoría de las preguntas que el joven le hacía, no siempre podía responder. O no _quería_ hacerlo.

―Lena, Lena, ¿Quién es él? ―Insistía el joven, observando la incomodidad en el rostro ajeno. Tiró de su mano para zafarla de la ajena, y se llevó ambas propias a su cabeza. Comenzaban a darle puntadas. Puntadas tan intensas… Pero nunca comparadas con la desesperación de no saber… ― ¿Quién soy yo…?

 _― o ―_

El camino a la salida era largo y tenso. La relación entre Yuri y Viktor prácticamente se había roto desde que _todo_ había ocurrido.

Ninguno tuvo la disposición de arreglar las cosas. Uno no se podía explicar, y el otro no pretendía escuchar. Juntos habían destruido el lazo afectivo que les unía… _con ayuda de terceros._

Fue cuando llegaron a la sala de espera, bastante lejos de donde se encontraba Yuuri, que el menor decidió hablar. Porque si él no lo hacía, daría por sentado que el otro estúpido ni siquiera le miraría.

― ¿Qué se supone que viniste a hacer? ―Cuestionó, parando. Había visto una cabellera rubia que conocía a la perfección. Que le generaba recelo.

― ¿Acaso no es obvio? ―Respondió Viktor, entrecerrando los ojos.

Yuri dio un suspiro, preparando una de sus más letales miradas, tal cual dagas.

―No creo que a Chris le agrade esto… ―Bramó despectivamente, observando cómo el nombrado, quien se había parado hace nada de donde esperaba al albino, se quedaba atrás de aquel.

Un escalofrío pasó por la columna de ambos adultos.


	5. 5

_El destino estaba a su favor de nuevo, o al menos eso_ _ **creía.**_

 _Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, tenía buenas nuevas. Estaba tan contento, a pesar de que_ _ **aquella**_ _persona no fuese suya._

 _― ¡Viktor, Viktor! ―Gritaba a medida se acercaba más y más a su departamento. Algo tan vil como sus celos no le impediría comunicarle las noticias._

 _Pero no había respuesta._

 _Poco le importó, conocía también el estado del mayor, y lo único rescatable, era que paulatinamente iba mejorando._

 _Después de todo ya habían pasado casi_ _ **dos**_ _años y medio._

 _Trató de girar el pomo de la puerta para verificar si estaba abierta, si no, ya tenía su propia llave en mano, dispuesto a pasar a la fuerza._

 _La puerta se abrió._

 _― ¡Vik…! ―Toda la emoción dejó su expresión cuando observó aquella escena._

 _Primero le invadió un_ _ **shock**_ _. Seguido, se_ _ **aterró**_ _. Y entonces una_ _ **ira**_ _le caló hasta los huesos, con su expresión peor que la del diablo._

 _Con pasos rápidos siguió el rastro de ropa._

 _― ¿¡QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!?_

Yuri abrió de golpe sus ojos, encontrándose enredado entre sus sábanas. Su corazón a mil, respiración agitada, y sorpresa de soñar algo como eso ayudaron a que, con una rapidez sobrenatural, el rubio pudiese sentarse en su cama.

Pasó ambas manos por su cabello, tratando de calmarse.

― _Maldición…_ ―No lograba explicarse del todo por qué fue algo como eso…

Se mentía a sí mismo. Lo sabía. _Era todo culpa de Viktor_.

Dio un largo suspiro y le restó importancia. _El pasado, pisado_. En ese mismo momento tenía cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparse. Tenía _alguien_ de quién preocuparse.

Su mirada se posó en sus oscuras sábanas, buscando con algo de lentitud su teléfono celular. Cuando lo encontró, iluminando la pantalla vio la hora. Tenía tres horas más antes de que el horario de visitas en el hospital comenzara.

―Así que… ―Se desperezó, elevando sus brazos y haciendo estiramiento. ―Tengo tiempo. ―Liberó todo el aire retenido, y con ello las fuerzas de su cuerpo se fueron.

No le nacía el levantarse de su cama. Siempre la misma rutina, solo, en silencio. Lo único que daba color a sus días era ir a ese hospital, irónicamente, incoloro; pero más específicamente, era Yuuri.

 _Yuuri…_

Aquellos grandes, redondos y puros ojos marrones se le pasaron por la cabeza, y de manera inmediata sonrió, sentándose al borde de la cama.

―Joder… ―Rio por lo bajo, sacudiendo lentamente su cabeza de izquierda a derecha, en una reiterada negación. ―Cómo fue que… ―Una punzada le dio, una pizca de dolor, a la vez que caía nuevamente en cuenta de su situación.

 _Era egoísta._

Mientras se amargaba, no pudo evitar apretar sus labios, a la vez que su entrecejo se marcaba. No aceptaba ese tipo de comportamiento viniendo de él.

Ese incoloro hospital, _no era el lugar en el que Yuuri debía estar._

Sacudiendo con su diestra su cabello, inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, rindiéndose ante los dilemas de la vida. ―Qué hacer. ―Era la duda.

En eso, la azul verdosa mirada del joven fue a parar al closet, ese que se hallaba frente a su lecho. Más específicamente, a la remera negra con un tigre estampado en ella, que se hallaba colgada en uno de los extremos.

Sí, esa misma que había comprado al llegar por primera vez a Hasetsu.

La melancolía le invadió y se decidió. No titubearía más.

Tenía conocimiento a la perfección de qué debía hacer para que todo estuviese bien, para que mejorara.

―Para que vuelva a ser como antes… ―Susurró para sí, tomando en cuenta lo ácidas que eran esas palabras. Marcó más el entrecejo y negó, levantándose por completo de su cama, lo que llevó a que las sábanas cayeran, dejándolo en libertad. ―No, no puede volver a ser como antes, nunca más.

Entrecerró los ojos, observando su pijama, su alrededor, la ropa que había tirada, la doblada, y luego la remera. Sin meditarlo mucho se desvistió de la cintura hacia arriba, decidido a ponerse aquella remera que ahora mismo debía quedarle justa.

― _Me demoré tanto en darme cuenta, Yuuri._ ―Se dijo así mismo. ― _Me costó tanto asimilarlo…_ ―Necesitó de sentir lo que era perderlo, para aceptarlo; Aun siendo la pareja de Viktor, aun llevándose por más de ocho años, aun con lo extraña que era su relación entre rivales y amigos… _Quería más_.

Después de colocarse la primera capa de ropa delgada en las piernas, la segunda, y posteriormente pantalones ajustados, salió hasta la cocina para comer algo no tan ligero, pero no lo suficientemente pesado para que lo retuviera mucho tiempo.

Había decidido que no esperaría esas tres horas para ir a las instalaciones. Necesitaba hablar con Lena para arreglar todo lo que quería hacer.

Así que, con chaleco, abrigo, bufanda y todo lo que le sirviera para enfrentarse a ese tiempo tan helado en mano, partió hacia el hospital. Como más de media hora le tomaría, era mejor prevenir que luego pasar frío. O bueno, _más_ frío.

A la hora de llegar, sabía que no le pondrían problema. Además de ir siempre, y tener antigüedad, ya llevaba un par de años _costeando_ la estadía de Yuuri allí. Con sus habilidades sociales desarrollándose paulatinamente, ya conocía a la mayoría, así como ellos sabían a qué planta siempre iba.

Lo que no era certero, era si Lena estaría o no de turno para hacerle pasar.

Aunque para eso ya hasta había hecho un organizador mental, recordando qué días veía a la dichosa rubia, y qué otros días no.

Cuando sus ojos se toparon con los esmeraldas ajenos, sonrió automáticamente. _Su memoria no le había fallado._

―Pero mira nada más quién llegó ―Lena se interrumpió así misma, observando la hora en el monitor que tenía frente a ella ―Más de dos horas antes de que siquiera empiece la hora de visita.

―Culpable. ―Aceptó el joven, elevando ambas manos, y luego riendo un poco. ― ¿Qué está haciendo? ―Preguntó sin rodeos, desenrollándose la bufanda, y sacándose su boina. Esa boina que había heredado de su abuelo.

―Está en rehabilitación. ―Confesó Lena, haciéndose para adelante en su asiento, curiosa por lo que haría Yuri.

― ¿Motriz o de…? ―No supo si sería bueno preguntar.

―Psicológica. ―Completo la joven, asintiendo. ―Avanza rápido, según los informes que completan, pero siempre se queda trabado en una parte.

―Viktor.

Lena titubeó, apretando sus labios y cayendo su mirada.

―En efecto.

― ¿Puedo…? ―Yuri apuntó hacia el pasillo. Lena no vio, pero sabía a la perfección que se refería al fondo. Aquella habitación que pertenecía al japonés.

―Uhm. ―Se levantó de su acolchada silla corrediza, arreglando el chaleco que llevaba encima. Podía haber reguladores de temperatura en las instalaciones, pero aun así las heladas no daban tregua a nadie. ― ¿No crees que eso es una poco más personal? ―Preguntó, saliendo de su cubículo y apoyándose contra el mueble. Ninguna otra persona iría por allí a esas horas, la rutina la respaldaba.

―Si no fueras a dejarme, no hubieses salido de tu zona de confort. ―Esquivó la pregunta, dejando caer sus párpados a medias.

La joven, como nunca, mostró una expresión seria. Sus miradas llevaban a cabo un enfrentamiento del que sólo saldría vencedor el más déspota.

Carraspeó.

―Tienes que quedarte callado. ―Ordenó, comenzando a caminar hasta la habitación 27 de su correspondiente ala. No tardó en aparecer la victoriosa sonrisa de Yuri en sus labios.

―Sabía que podía contar contigo. ―Osó de mofarse.

―A la hora de que Ira está… ―Sintió cómo un escalofrío le recorría la espalda, haciendo que sacudiese un poco su cabeza. ―Menos mal tiene turno de noche.

―Lo sé―Se jactó se ello Yuri, lleno de orgullo. Mas, Lena le chitó.

Estaban a un par de pasos de la puerta destinada.

―Calladito, ¿Recuerdas? ―Avanzó tan sólo al punto de tocar el pomo, y dejar la puerta entreabierta. Se escuchó aquel característico rechinido, y por un par de segundos todo quedó en silencio tanto en la habitación, como en el pasillo.

Yuri sudó frío. No por las heladas, si no por lo que hacía.

 _¿Y si no era lo correcto…?_

― ¿Señor Katsuki? ―El psiquiatra fue quien rompió la atmósfera. ― ¿Está bien?

― ¿Eh? ―Yuuri se halló desorientado. Le había llamado la atención aquel rechinar tan repentino. ―Ah, sí, estoy bien, no se preocupe. ―Sonrió.

El especialista arregló sus lentes y su postura, acomodando el lápiz sobre la hoja en la que escribía.

―Entonces prosiga, por favor. ―Pidió con un tono amable.

―Claro, como decía… ―Intentó hacer memoria de qué era lo que le estaba contando. Cuando encontró la respuesta, volvió a hablar con entusiasmo. ―Vicchan, mi caniche. A veces, mis recuerdos se mezclan. Su tamaño se multiplica, y por alguna extraña razón, ya no se llama Vicchan… ―Susurró eso último, frunciendo el entrecejo.

― ¿Se llama de otra forma? ―El hombre, a sabiendas de la verdad, quiso indagar más. ― ¿Cuál sería?

―Makkachin. ―Respondió a secas el japonés, dejando caer sus párpados. ―Vicchan desaparece, y es reemplazado por ese caniche más grande…

En ese momento se hallaba el dilema del profesional, entre decir la verdad u ocultarla. La consciencia de Yuuri bloqueaba cualquier recuerdo que tuviese que ver directamente con Viktor. Cosas generales las recordaba, pero en cuanto a lo demás… _Parecía haber caído en un hoyo_.

Un silencio nuevo se creó en aquel titubeo, tratando de buscar la forma más suave de decirle al paciente qué era lo que había ocurrido a su mascota.

―Murió, ¿No es así?

Yuri, quien se encontraba mirando al suelo, tembló, frunciendo el entrecejo. Cuando había estado en Hasetsu no había ningún _Vicchan_ , y por otra parte, la recaída de Yuuri podría calzar tan perfectamente que…

―Es así.

Lena mandó una mirada al rubio, y supo que era suficiente. Él mismo comenzó a caminar de vuelta, seguido por ella.

 _¿Qué tanto se pueden dañar los recuerdos de alguien…? ¿Cómo algo que en su momento marcó tanto, puede ser confundido y mezclado con otros miles de recuerdos creados luego?_

Pasaban muchas dudas por la cabeza de Yuri.

― ¿Te das cuenta de por qué te dije que sería algo más personal? ―Preguntó Lena cuando estuvieron nuevamente a un lado de su cubículo.

Pero no había respuesta. Por segundos no la hubo, causándole algo de temor.

―Oye, Yura… ―Intentó llamar su atención, pero seguía en la misma posición rígida con la que caminó. ―Yuratchka. ―Tomó su brazo.

―Yo… ―Balbuceó, zafándose del agarre de la enfermera, y juntando ambas manos delante de sus narices. ―No sé si podría soportar no recordar mi historia. ―Se sinceró.

Si bien sabía que la situación de Yuuri era delicada, no había logrado comprenderla hasta ese punto.

¿Era culpa de Viktor que no recordara la muerte de su mascota? ¿Qué le confundiera con la ajena? ¿Por qué su mente no dejaba procesar con total libertad todo lo ocurrido con el pentacampeón?

Al parecer, su expresión se oscureció a tal punto que Lena tuvo que darle consuelo físico. Abrazándolo no de manera muy intensa, le dio palmadas en la cabeza, tranquilizándolo.

―Su próxima sesión será de rehabilitación motriz.

 _― o ―_

Poco más de media hora había pasado desde que Yuri llegó, para que el psiquiatra se fuese. A la hora de la rehabilitación motriz, el joven japonés tendría que dejar la comodidad de su cama, siendo llevado al ala especializada en ese tipo de recuperación.

Eran las secuelas de la operación responsables de esa rutina. Además de que estando tanto tiempo en reposo, gran parte de su masa muscular se había perdido. Para siquiera caminar sin ayuda, necesitaría un par de semanas más. Y eso si su organismo reaccionaba bien a todos los estímulos.

El rubio había ido a por una colación al momento de que trasladaron a Yuuri, con el propósito de que este no le viese. No era la idea.

De vuelta tan sólo tenía la compañía de Lena. Y aunque no era la que deseaba, tampoco estaba mal. _Si fuese por él hasta dormiría en la habitación con Yuuri_ , no importaba tener que hacerlo _parado_.

―Después de esta sesión se supone que lo dejarán libre para las horas de visitas, Yura. ―Habló Lena, viendo divertida la cara de entretención que Yuri se gastaba.

―Sigue quedando más de una hora. ―Se encogió de hombros, comiendo un simple sándwich y un refresco. Después de todo ni almorzado dejó hecho antes de salir.

―Es necesario. ―Le restó importancia a la espera. Era por un bien mayor.

―Siempre es necesario… ―Balbuceó el joven, dando un sorbo a la botella.

Entonces recordó lo que _realmente_ era necesario.

Recordó su determinación.

―Oye, Lena. ―Llamó a la joven, elevando su mirada.

― ¿Sí? ―Respondió de inmediato.

―…Quiero llevarme a Yuuri de acá.

Un silencio incómodo.

Yuri temía, pero estaba decidido, ya lo había pensado lo suficiente.

Lena, por unos segundos, se permitió el titubear. Extrañada, sintió cómo se le oprimía el pecho. ― ¿No te gusta la atención? ―Atinó a preguntar. ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal?

―No, no, para nada Lena. El entorno es genial, y tu compañía, y los profesionales, pero… ―No quería que lo malentendiera. Él mismo se había convencido de que eso era lo _mejor_ para Yuuri, aún si con eso tenía que tapar sus verdaderas motivaciones. ―Son motivos más personales. ―Fue lo único que pudo decir.

La rubia por unos segundos quedó desconcertada, mirando el suelo. Su primer paciente, la primera visita que había gestionado, todos esos años, de repente se desvanecían.

 _«Motivos personales»_

Rebuscó entre esas palabras. Al revés y al derecho, entre líneas. Intentó ponerse en el lugar de Yura y aun así no caía en cuenta de cuáles podían ser esos motivos.

―…Sabes que aún necesita estar en rehabilitación, ¿No? Cinco años no es algo que se recupera de la noche a la mañana. ―Le recordó, buscando alguna forma de hacerle cambiar de opinión.

―Lo tengo claro. ―Suspiró, sacudiendo su melena. ―No es que quiera llevármelo ya, ahora. Sé que debo esperar hasta que algún doctor me dé el permiso, todo dependiendo de cómo Yuuri mejora, pero…

― ¿Pero? ―Insistía. No quería dejarles ir.

―Apenas pueda, lo haré. ―Se resignó. ―Este no es el lugar en el que Yuuri debería estar. Necesita recordar lo esencial-

― ¿Estás diciendo que en Rusia no puede recordar nada de utilidad? ―Entró a la defensiva la enfermera, elevando una ceja. Hasta donde sabía estaban haciendo enormes avances.

―Lo que tenía que recordar acá ya lo hizo-

Firmó su sentencia.

Lena cayó en cuenta de todo, y cerró los ojos, inhalando con fiereza. _No podía ser_.

 _«No quiero que recuerde a Viktor.»_

Por fin podía leer ese entre líneas que había ignorado. Tan egoísta. Tan prepotente. _Tan humano._

―Lo va a recordar. ―Fue lo único que atinó a decir. ―Quieras o no, en su momento, lo hará.

Yuri pasó saliva y apretó los labios al verse descubierto. Esa debilidad que tenía. Esa inseguridad. _El temor que sentía, de que, a pesar de siempre estar a su lado, Yuuri escogiese a Viktor_.

―Sé que lo hará… ―Y entonces no podría hacer nada, ni siquiera importaría qué tan duro intentó cuidarlo.

 _Nada_ importaría.

 _― o ―_

La discusión con Lena terminó siendo moralista, pero como personal no pudo pasar más allá del _«Tú eres el sostenedor, la decisión final recae en ti»_

Y justamente en eso estaba.

Observaba la pantalla de su celular, un número en particular. Aquel que a pesar de todo no podía borrar. Seguía creyendo que en algún momento le perdonaría, aun cuando cada vez que le veía, crecía un coraje irreconocible en él. _Simplemente, volvía a ser el antiguo, Yurio_.

 _«¿Aló?»_

Antes de darse cuenta había marcado.

 _«¿Yurio?»_

Pasó saliva. _«Viktor.»_

 _«¿A qué se debe esta llamada?... ¿Sucedió algo?, ¿Yuuri está bien?»_ De repente, una preocupación creciente se percibió en la voz del albino.

 _«…»_ ¿Debía decírselo? ¿Quizá no? ¿Por qué sentía esa incómoda sensación en su pecho?

 _«Yurio.»_

¿Era eso culpa?

 _«¡Yurio, contesta!»_

 _«Ya no eres más necesario.»_

 _«¿Eh?»_

 _«Tu inestabilidad puede estropear el avance de Yuuri… Es mejor darle tiempo y que recuerde todo sin apuro.»_

 _«¿Disculpa?»_

 _«No vengas de nuevo, la última vez Yuuri-»_

 _«¡Pero yo!»_

 _«¡Esto no se trata de ti Viktor! Si vuelves a presionarlo podría colapsar»_

Un silencio se escuchó en la línea. Viktor calló.

Yuri se mordió el labio.

 _«Entiéndelo, tu oportunidad pasó.»_

Sin darle tiempo para replicar, cortó la llamada y activó el modo avión. Corría el riesgo de que el terco albino llegase hasta las instalaciones para encararlo, pero si había pegado en _los puntos que debía_ , no tendría que preocuparse de eso.

Como lo había ensayado con anterioridad, una sonrisa se coló en sus labios y no le abandonó, aunque quisiese.

Avanzó con naturalidad por el hospital hasta el ala en el que se encontraba Yuuri.

 _¿Eso que había dicho, realmente quería decírselo a Viktor, o se estaba proyectando en él…?_

No hubo tiempo para titubear cuando ya estuvo dentro de la habitación 27, con Lena mirándole un tanto incómoda, y con Yuuri sonriendo de oreja a oreja al ver a su puntual visita.

Se deshizo de todos los pensamientos que en ese mismo momento no servían, y se sentó a un lado del japonés.

― ¿Quieres volver a Japón?

La vitalidad volvió a los ojos de Yuuri.


	6. Especial 14Feb

Pero qué temporada más dura era esa para los enamorados.

¿Regalar chocolates? Muy simple. ¿Una salida? Hacía demasiado frío, y era más rentable quedarse en la comodidad del hogar. ¿Flores? ¡Suerte encontrando alguna!

Sin duda, en un país tan rudo con el clima como lo era Rusia, el día de San Valentín no caía nada fácil. Aun siendo una celebración no oficial.

A menos que fueses alguien adinerado, o con contactos, o hubieses planeado eso desde hace meses, era muy difícil innovar.

Para su suerte, el joven Plisetsky tenía los tres.

Aunque, en definitiva, él se iba por lo más _tradicional_. Al menos de momento.

Era una fecha que antes, hace un par de años, no le hubiese interesado para nada. _No tenía edad para estar interesado en esas cosas, ni tampoco el ojo puesto en alguien_.

Bastante distinto era ahora.

El intenso frío brutal del invierno no le detuvo en usar un traje más formal. Casi, casi de terno. Lo único que podía protegerle del frío en esa ocasión, era su _Montgomery_ , junto a sus múltiples prendas para cubrir cabeza, manos, orejas y cuello. La idea no era llegar muerto de frío a _sorprenderle_.

Se suponía que la sorpresa se la llevaría al ver _el regalo_.

Bueno. _«Al ver»_

No se permitía pensar mucho en eso. Él sabía que en algún momento sería distinto, real. Pero, por ahora, debía conformarse con lo que podía hacer.

 _Con una celebración unilateral_.

Y la hora llegó.

Rehuyó de usar su motocicleta. Si bien no había sido nadie más y nadie menos que Otabek quien le enseñó a manejar, las regulares y completamente sólidas calles donde había practicado eran _demasiado_ diferentes a las ahora congeladas y resbaladizas vías de su patria. _Podría exceder la velocidad, en un arrebato de emoción_.

Así que contactó un taxi sin meditarlo demasiado, tiempo era lo que menos tenía.

Llegó a los pocos minutos el vehículo, y con su regalo en mano, se subió, acomodándose en el asiento.

― ¿Señor Plisetsky? ―El conductor salió con formalidades.

Mismas, que el rubio se encargó de destruir. ―Ya sabes a donde, graciosito.

Compartieron una risa suave.

Yuri tenía un taxista de confianza. ¿Cómo lo había conocido? Era _historia_ de otro _cuento._

Lo importante en ese mismo momento era que ya iba en camino.

Le resultaba gracioso, personalmente, sentir esa ansiedad todos los años, _en esa misma fecha, en el mismo camino._

Parecía no haber cambiado. Tan inseguro… A veces su inocencia salía a flote, esa que casi había tenido que mutilar para hacer frente a toda esa situación, y un pensamiento invadía su cuerpo y alma por completo.

 _«¿Y sí hoy es el día en que despierta…?»_

Se había estado haciendo la misma pregunta por cuatro años. No se cansaba.

¿El primer año…?

Por esas fechas, aun no lograba recomponerse. Con el estado de Viktor, la familia de Yuuri, competiciones y su falta de madurez… No había tenido tiempo de lograr tener _consciencia_ de sus _sentimientos_.

― _Si tan sólo me hubiese dado cuenta… Antes._

¿Antes? Antes, ¿De qué hubiese servido? Yuuri tenía _dueño_ , Yuuri era _feliz_ , Yuuri no le a-

―Llegamos, Yura. ―Habló el chofer, quien como la mayoría de las veces que transportaba al joven, respetaba su privacidad e interioridad, sin insistir mucho en una conversación a menos que fuese el menor quien la iniciara. _Tenía consciencia de lo especial de la fecha_ , y lo que significaba pasarlo en un **hospital**.

―Ah. ―Salió de la corriente de su consciencia, sorprendiéndose así mismo. ―Gracias, Dmitriy.

Fue una despedida sencilla. Canceló el monto del viaje, arregló su fachada y salió, dejando sólo un ademán de un _«hasta la próxima»._

Porque en definitiva habría una próxima.

El taxi partió, y él inició su recorrido por el hospital. Tenía un par de minutos para observar la situación de todos los demás en ese día. _Él no estaba ni cerca de ser el único._

Jóvenes con globos, tarjetas, algunas bolsas decoradas, todo servía allí, para acompañar a sus seres queridos en esa celebración.

Risas, sonrisas, felicidad… Las emociones acumuladas, lograban crear una atmósfera cálida a pesar de los grados bajo cero que marcaban los termómetros afuera, en la ciudad.

La sección que más sentimientos encontrados le causaba, era la infantil. Esos niños que por alguna u otra razón se encontraban hospitalizados, y sus familias habían encontrado en esa fecha un motivo de celebrarlos, hacerles sentir queridos y recordarles que no estaban solos.

En esas instalaciones no era sólo el día del amor de pareja, o de la amistad. Era el amor en general, incluyendo como compañeros, familiares, enemigos amistosos, y todo aquel que quisiese pasar a dejar un granito de amor a algún paciente.

En su caso, en la habitación 27 de una de las Alas más intensas, era sólo él.

Llegó a esa gran puerta que dividía el Ala de las demás, y le atravesó con algo de nerviosismo, cerrando detrás de sí.

― ¡Yura! ―Recibió de inmediato una animada bienvenida, por parte de la enfermera de turno. ―Puntual como siempre, ¿Qué tal estás hoy? ―Preguntó la rubia.

Yuri rotó sobre sus talones. Tenía una expresión rígida, y sus movimientos, lo eran aún más.

―Elena… ―Le llamó por su nombre. Ante la negativa ajena, recordó la _familiaridad_. ―Quiero decir… ¡Lena! ―Rio de forma nerviosa, avanzando un par de pasos. ―Todo bien, bien, ¿Y tú?

Lena se echó a reír.

Años tras año, Yura se comportaba de esa forma ese día, casi, casi como un robot.

La joven le dio una palmada en la espalda.

―Todo bien. ―Respondió de igual forma, y le impulsó, tratando de que se soltara. ― ¿Ya no son Acianos? ―Hizo la observación.

Las dos veces que había estado allí, recibiendo a Yuri el 14 de febrero, las reconocibles flores azules habían formado por completo el ramo que el joven llevaba como regalo. A medida que el tiempo pasaba, Lena tenía la impresión de que la cantidad de flores _aumentaba_. _Había sacado sus propias conclusiones respecto a eso_.

―Bueno. ―Yuri titubeó, observando el ramo de flores que ahora mismo llevaba. Mucho más simple, le hizo dudar. ―Creí que ya era tiempo de _cambiar…_

―Violetas de Parma. ―Le interrumpió Lena, endulzando su naturalmente cálida sonrisa. Asintió, orgullosa del menor. _Conocía el significado de ambas flores._ ― Son Violetas de Parma, ¿No? ―Quiso cerciorarse.

―… Sí. ―Se demoró en aceptar, bajando la cabeza. La inseguridad podía observarse en su mirada inquieta. Mas, fue él mismo quien la disipó. ―Ya tengo la seguridad para decírselo.

Lena pudo observar la determinación en los ojos ajenos apenas los elevó, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal.

 _¿En qué momento había crecido?_

Le sonrió, animándole.

― ¡Ve con todo!

Eso fue suficiente para eliminar el nerviosismo en gran medida, y darle el valor para avanzar por el pasillo hasta casi el final.

Podía sentirlo mientras avanzaba.

Otras personas se hallaban en los demás cuartos, donde otros pacientes se hallaban, _con sus ojos cerrados y sentidos desconectados_. Eso no les paraba, Yuri estaba muy de acuerdo con aquel pensamiento.

En especial cuando ya se había decidido a _hacerlo_.

Una sonrisa se fue ensanchando en sus labios, y abrió la puerta con el número 27 en ella.

El blanco iluminado del interior le cegó momentáneamente, a la vez que sus oídos se llenaban con los sonidos emitidos por las máquinas en funcionamiento.

Aquello fue poco para detenerle, pues el ruso, terco como siempre, avanzó a paso decidido.

Se quedó embelesado por un par de segundos con la serenidad ajena.

―Yo… ―Balbuceó.

Un tímido sonroso invadió las blanquecinas mejillas del joven, y le hizo mirar a otro lado.

Depositó el ramo de Violetas de Parma a un lado de Yuuri, acomodando su brazo con tal de que pareciera que las cargara.

 _Tan difícil…_

Sintió cómo sus ojos se llenaban de aquel líquido salado que hace tiempo había derramado tanto. Sintió cómo su nariz comenzaba a picar, y sintió como su entrecejo se marcaba.

 _Si tan sólo pudiese escucharle._

Tomó entre sus manos, la siniestra de Yuuri, y la besó, proporcionándole una suave caricia en su rostro.

 _«Yuuri, te amo…»_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Casi dos semanas más tarde, marrones se abrieron._

 _El último pétalo marchito ya había sido retirado._

 ** _-v-_**

 _Aciano: "Mi amor es puro y limpio"_ _._ _En el_ __ _lenguaje de las flores, el aciano es el mensajero de los sentimientos puros y delicados. También significa:_ _ **"No me atrevo a confesarte mi amor"**_ _, la flor perfecta para los tímidos._

 _Violeta: "Tu encanto es sutil y delicado"._ _En el_ __ _lenguaje de las flores la violeta_ _simboliza la simplicidad y el pudor. La color violeta significa "te quiero pero soy demasiado tímido para reconocerlo", la de Parma,_ _ **"déjame amarte"**_ _y la doble, "comparto tu amor (o tu amistad)"._

 _ **En Wattpad pregunté si querían especial de San Valentín y pues, esto salió [?]**_

 _ **Espero les gustara a ustedes también.**_


	7. 6

El esfuerzo de Yuuri había dado frutos.

Desde que Yuri le había propuesto el ir a Japón, encontró una nueva motivación para poner aún más empeño del que ya ponía en su recuperación.

Con el rubio visitándole a diario, además de la excelente atención que le daban los profesionales, y en particular la enfermera, en unas semanas se vio el progreso; Su masa muscular se había regularizado, paulatinamente había dejado la silla de ruedas y ahora necesitaba una muleta tan sólo para sostenerse.

Obviamente no fue él quien tuvo que hacer todo el papeleo y pedir el retiro de su persona, hasta donde sabía, Yuri había hecho todo eso. Cuando le dieron el visto bueno, no pudo estar más feliz.

Ya para ese momento todo estaba listo. Con anterioridad le habían llevado una muda de ropa para cuando le dieran el alta, más no necesitaba. El menor había arreglado todo para que apenas saliese del hospital, se dirigiera de inmediato al aeropuerto.

 _«Aeropuerto»_

―Uh… Qué nervios… ―Susurró Yuuri, agarrando con ambas manos su estómago. Sabía que no era el _mismo_ aeropuerto de hace cinco años, pero…

― ¿Qué sucede? ―Preguntó Lena, quien le hacía compañía hasta que Yuri llegara recogerlo, cuando la tarde estuviese un poco más caída.

El japonés negó, e intentó desviar su consciencia.

―Es emocionante. ―Recordó su principal motivación. ―Ver a mi familia después de años… ―Sonó tan melancólico… Hasta que cayó en cuenta de un pequeño detalle. ―Digo, sé que estaba en coma, pero… ―Intentó corregirse. ―Ya sabes, ellos no lo estaban…

El silencio ajeno interrumpió el viaje que realizaba su ánimo al desánimo.

Yuuri elevó su mirada, y descubrió a Lena sonriendo, mientras observaba su blanco uniforme, del mismo tono que las sábanas de la cama en la que se hallaban sentados.

― ¿Lena…?

Acaso, ¿Había dicho algo que no debía? No lograba entenderlo del todo. Aunque tampoco era necesario que se esforzara demasiado.

―Siendo sinceros… ―Elevó su voz, mas no su mirada.

― ¿Eh? ―El interés de Yuuri se acentuó, notándose en su inconsciente acción de insinuar su cuerpo hacia adelante.

―Pasaron el año nuevo juntos.

Una nueva revelación, la mente del castaño se enredó a más no poder.

La impresión fue tal, que su mandíbula aflojó y quedó boquiabierto.

―Y no sólo éste año nuevo. ―Lena prosiguió; si ya había soltado algo, ¿Por qué no hacerlo todo? ―Todas las celebraciones, o al menos desde que yo llegué, tus parientes han venido a pasarla junto a ti, sin dejar de lado a su familia. ―Siguió sonriendo para el final. Eso debía alegrar a Yuuri, ¿No?

Aunque contrario a lo que esperaba, como siempre, le sorprendió. Se alteró.

― ¿¡Todas las celebraciones!? ―Se inclinó en su puesto, frunciendo el entrecejo. ― ¿¡Gastaron dinero para venir a verme!? ¡Pero si el Onsen…! ―Llevó sus manos a su cabeza, agarrándola con desesperación. No se lo perdonaría, nunca.

Por unos segundos la rubia quedó en blanco, observando cómo entraba más y más en pánico el joven.

Y entonces se rio, llamando la atención de Yuuri.

―Ellos no gastaron dinero. ―Negó, moviendo de izquierda a derecha su diestra. ―Para nada. ―Seguía bastante divertida. Nunca había visto ese lado de su paciente. Aunque si se ponía a pensar, era normal aún desconocer mucho de él.

― ¿Qué…? ―Si antes su mente casi colapsó, ahora mismo ya no existía. Ya nada tenía sentido y él no estaba para enlazar las cosas para encontrarlo. ― ¿Entonces?

Elena se quedó a media palabra cuando de repente su celular, guardado en uno de los bolsillos de su chal, vibró.

―Disculpa. ―Pidió debidamente, sacando en servicio el aparato. Resultaba que el número de ese chip lo tenían muy pocas personas; era de uso únicamente profesional. Así que debía revisar.

Aunque no era más que un mensaje.

― ¡Hablando del Rey de Roma! ―Pareció alegrarse la mujer, sonriendo a Yuuri.

Por unos segundos no entendió, teniendo que partir el largo camino hasta la entrada y salida principal del establecimiento.

 _«Quien costeó todos los viajes de tu familia hasta acá»_

Yuuri seguía caminando. Aún con muleta avanzaba bastante, la emoción podía más.

 _«Y tu estadía y tratamiento en el hospital»_

La luz que entraba por la puerta de cristal le cegó momentáneamente mientras se habría, dejando que el crudo frío le golpease en la cara.

 _«Es el mismo que ahora está esperándote afuera»_

― ¿Estás listo?

La particular sonrisa de Yuri adornaba sus labios, mientras ofrecía su brazo en lugar de esa muleta para seguir avanzando.

― ¡Sí! ―Mostró de vuelta una sonrisa más radiante. Una sonrisa que agradecía todo lo que había hecho y lo que aún no se enteraba.

Una calidez invadió el cuerpo del rubio al ver esa escena, dedicada sólo para él. ¿Cómo había hecho antes para que esa belleza pasase desapercibida a sus ojos? No lograba explicárselo.

―Así que el día llegó.

Lena entró en escena, saliendo de su puesto de trabajo. Había decidido que los despediría, más de cinco minutos no iba a tomarle.

―Elena… ―Su mirada se encontró con la de la enfermera, y esta le paró.

― ¡Sólo Lena! ―Insistió hasta el final, logrando robarle una suave risa a Yuri.

―Lena. ―Se corrigió. Yuuri se sostuvo por unos segundos en su muleta para permitir al ruso hacer lo que debía; abrazar a la que había sido su compañía esos duros años. ―Muchas gracias por todo… ―Susurró, con tal de que sólo ella lo escuchara.

La fémina correspondió el abrazo con cariño. En ese tiempo había desarrollado un lazo con ese jovencito, casi como si fuese su hermano.

―No lo arruines. ―Fue lo que respondió. Sólo importaba que ellos entendieran.

Se separaron entonces, y con sus manos aún encima de los hombros ajenos, ambos se coordinaron.

― _Dasvidanya._

El vehículo no tuvo compasión de separar a la enfermera de su más antiguo paciente. Apenas habían terminado la despedida y abordaron el taxi que los llevaría al aeropuerto, el chofer pisó el acelerador.

Lena había elevado su diestra, despidiéndolos hasta el final.

La sonrisa que mostraba se borró abruptamente cuando supo que ya no era visible para los jóvenes, y sacó su celular, releyendo el mensaje que Yura le había mandado.

 _«Me encontré con una persona desagradable, ya estoy afuera.»_

Subió en la conversación que compartían y mensajes similares aparecían, siempre. Llevándose por máximo, dos días.

Plateado se menguó junto a dorado, y el ambiente se hizo aún más frío de lo que ya era.

La fémina arregló su chal, acomodándolo lo mejor posible para que el frío no le afectara _tanto_.

―No me sé la historia completa. ―Comenzó a hablar. No hacía falta que viese a su derecha para saber quién estaba allí. ―Pero si algo sé, es que el único que estuvo acá siempre, con él, fue Yura.

Esmeralda enfrentó a celeste, en un encuentro más gélido que los glaciares de los polos.

―Sería injusto de tu parte arrebatarle lo que ha estado cuidando todos estos años, ¿No crees, Viktor?


	8. 7

Dejar las maletas en la cinta del equipaje, no había sido nada difícil. De hecho, había sido lo _más fácil_ de todo el proceso _._

Apenas habían llegado al aeropuerto, el mismísimo Dmitriy se había bajado del vehículo para ayudarles a llevar tanto _bulto_. Yuri ni siquiera había tenido que pedírselo, actuó por motivación propia. Y así partieron.

Tal y como Yuuri había pensado, volver a Japón era _cosa seria_.

Aun así, algo le inquietó. Sí, aquello no pasó desapercibido para el japonés a pesar de que estuviesen transitando por vías tan concurridas.

Eran _menos_ maletas de las que imaginaba, y no… _No reconocía ninguna._ Incluso se detuvo a pensar, la ropa que en ese mismo momento llevaba puesta, no recordaba tenerla desde antes.

Era de su gusto, sí. Prendas bastante reservadas y de colores no llamativos. Sin duda iba con su aire, bastante acorde. _Probablemente fue por eso, que no se percató antes de que esa ropa no le pertenecía._ O bueno, antes no. Ahora mismo era suya… _¿No?_

Había alcanzado a hablar poco y nada con el joven taxista cuando aquel tuvo que irse, a seguir con su trabajo. Ni las gracias había alcanzado a darle, pero no dudaba en que el rubio sí lo había hecho. Por lo que había escuchado en el vehículo, su relación era… _Estrecha_.

Terminó dándole vueltas a eso, a la vez que un extraño sentimiento ahondaba dentro de sí, provocando que frunciese levemente el entrecejo. Cayó en cuenta.

― _Tiene más cercanos que sólo Lena._ ―No identificaba del todo cómo se sentía, pero no le agradaba, eso lo tenía claro.

Todo ese tiempo, había estado en aquella incolora habitación, rodeado de máquinas, especialistas, profesionales… _Y él_. No sabía exactamente cómo sentirse respecto a eso. _Había perdido demasiado tiempo…_

― ¿Yuuri? ―La voz del patinador destacó de entre las demás. Había posado su diestra en el hombro ajeno con tal de llamar su atención pues… _Se veía pensativo_ , no de la _buena_ forma. ―Si quieres, podemos ir a comprar un par de refrigerios, para el viaje. Ya sabes, aún falta más de una hora para… ―No completó la frase.

Yuri había estado mirando en dirección a las tiendas de comestibles, mientras las apuntaba con el pulgar de su mano libre. Pero al final aquella mano terminó entre su cabello, rascando de manera nerviosa su cabeza.

El japonés captó la idea. Ensanchó una sonrisa, y sin más asintió.

― ¡Sí!

Sólo entonces Yuri pudo dirigir sus ojos a los ajenos, y mantener su mirada. La sonrisa inevitablemente se le contagió, y luciéndola con orgullo, ofreció su brazo al mayor, quien aceptó gustoso aquel gesto.

Así avanzaron hasta aquella sección, con Yuuri apoyándose en el rubio, y este sosteniendo con su brazo libre la muleta ajena.

La calidez que les rodeaba, a pesar de la temperatura que realmente hacía, era impresionante. Sin duda hubiesen llamado más la atención si no fuese porque la mayoría de las personas estaban demasiado sumidas en sus propios pensamientos y deberes, además de viajes.

Caminaron a paso calmado, procurando no pasar a llevar a nadie, y así mismo, que no los pasaran a llevar a ellos.

Yuuri miró de un lado a otro, observando todo de manera muy superficial pues, realmente no sabía a qué darle su completa atención. Rubio por allá, castaño por acá, incluso rojizo…

Y llamó su atención.

De repente, a su vista entró un largo, lacio y hermoso plateado, dejándolo cautivado por unos instantes. Mismos, en los que Yuri había seguido avanzando de manera lenta, pues no quería exigir de más a la rodilla de su acompañante. Seguía _frágil_.

El japonés ignoró olímpicamente eso, al menos de momento.

― _Plateado…_ ―Aquel pensamiento inundó su mente, mientras él giraba su rostro sin poder controlarlo, buscando observar, aunque sea por un par de míseros segundos más, aquella cabellera. ― _¿Plateado?_ ―Se cuestionó entonces. No era un color normal de ver en ninguna circunstancia…

En ninguna circunstancia, pero lo había visto, _antes…_ Ese… _Ese_ _hombre…_

Antes de que un intenso dolor reinara en su sien, el propietario de aquella cabellera giró su rostro hacia atrás, probablemente buscando algo.

Una mujer, que se veía de edad ya avanzada, pero que aun así se mantenía recta.

No pudo evitar sentir cierta _decepción_ , y peor era, no saber por qué.

― ¿Sucede algo?

Aquella pregunta conllevó a que Yuuri enderezara su rostro, y negara levemente, con una sonrisa ausente en sus labios.

―No sucede nada…

Exacto. Ni siquiera lograba comprender del todo qué era lo que había ocurrido, pero podía asegurarlo, _no significaba nada_.

Ahora sólo tenía que preocuparse de llegar bien a comprar la comida, y de igual forma llegar a tiempo para abordar el avión que lo llevaría a su _patria_.

Inconscientemente, se agarró con más firmeza del brazo ajeno.

 _― o ―_

Sin duda aquel era el paraíso.

Había desde comida típica del crudo país, hasta golosinas del propio Japón. Yuuri alucinaba. Apenas lograba decir _«Quiero este»_ cuando su atención era robada por otro alimento envasado, esperando a sorprender con su degustación.

En un principio era divertido ver la emoción del japonés, eso nadie lo negaba. Pero entonces Yuri comenzó a preocuparse por su rodilla.

Si bien, apenas se deshizo el agarre de brazos, Yuuri tomó su muleta, el caminar de manera tan apresurada de un lugar a otro… No era precisamente algo que él recomendaría. Pero no tenía de otra que seguirle el paso, pues si algo sabía, era que la comida era la _pasión_ de aquel joven, de Yuuri, del _cerdito_.

Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, una fina y cálida sonrisa tomaba lugar en los labios del rubio, aliviado, feliz de que Yuuri _no hubiese cambiado_.

Y entonces vio la hora.

― ¿¡En qué momento…!? ―Iban casi veinte minutos de corridas para acá y corridas para allá de parte de Yuuri. El ruso inhaló con fiereza, y exhaló más calmado, tratando de centrarse en lo realmente importante. El mayor estaba tres puestos más allá, prácticamente babeando por una golosina que en su vida había visto.

Suspiró, de alguna u otra forma tendría que sacarlo de su burbuja, quisiese o no.

―Yuuri. ―Le llamó, mientras caminaba en dirección a él. Si se ponía a pensar, era natural no recibir respuesta pues, estaba a un par de metros, esa parte del aeropuerto en especial estaba inundada de personas, y la atención del nombrado recaía en un comestible. Lo que no era natural era ya estar parado a un lado de él, insistiendo en que le dedicara al menos una mirada, y que aquel comelón no respondiera. ―Yuuri. ―Trataba de no sonar rudo. Dios, había estado haciéndolo por años, cómo se supone que ahora pierda los estribos. ― ¡Yuuri!

Sólo con gritos el mayor se dignó a mirar al joven a su lado. Una mirada un poco aterrada pudo apreciar Yuri, aunque no lograba identificar si era por el grito que se había mandado, o por la vergüenza de estar allí y no responder.

Decidió no preguntar.

― ¿S-Sí? ―Tartamudeó el japonés, dejando el paquete donde mismo lo había sacado. La forma en que se centraba en la comida de tanto en tanto le causaba un sin número de situaciones incómodas…

―Nos queda poco tiempo. ―Le comunicó, liberando otro suspiro, pues no se esperaba que aquello les absorbiera tantos minutos. ―Y tenemos que comprar algo para la cena y el desayuno si no quieres aceptar la comida del avión también, así que…

En días anteriores habían hablado del viaje, que sería de noche, para que pudiesen dormir y así, casi no sentir el paso de las horas arriba del avión. A parte de eso, el tema había surgido, Yuuri _necesitaba_ llevar su propia comida, no lograba explicar del todo el por qué, pero Yuri no había puesto mayor drama en cumplirle aquel supuesto _capricho_.

Yuuri lo recordó, asintiendo y agachando levemente su cabeza. ―Yo… Lo lamento. ―Se disculpó por la falta de control e inmadurez que había demostrado tener.

Aquella escena no demoró nada en conmover al menor, quien tenía que llegar al punto de morderse la lengua para no actuar de manera impulsiva. Aunque ahí… Ahí no podía… Sentía unas ansias enormes de abrazarlo y decirle que le compraría hasta un puesto completo sí quería, para que no pusiese una expresión tan decaída como esa.

Y estuvo a nada de hacerlo, con su diestra titubeando de avanzar o no, cuando Yuuri comenzó a caminar, a nada más y nada menos que el puesto de al lado.

Los ojos marrones del joven comenzaron a brillar de una manera especial, inocente, _feliz_. Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo desde que había despertado, su mirada se había mostrado así, con hasta una pizca de ansiedad.

El momento especial de interacción entre japonés y ruso se cortó, siendo este último únicamente espectador de los movimientos ajenos, así tal cual como hace un par de minutos.

Las manos de Yuuri lograron hacerse con aquello que había capturado su atención. Una bolsa de dulces cítricos surtidos, que de buenas a primeras se veía como cualquier otro.

La envoltura era simple pero elegante, con bordes dorados y un color sólido verde, no limón, si no oscuro, sobrio. Yuuri podría jurar que era la primera vez que veía esos dulces, envueltos dentro con su propio papel, y en forma de rectángulos.

Aunque había algo, la esencia, la imagen, no era capaz de decir con exactitud _qué_ , pero le producía cierta inquietud. Sintió casi como si fuese un _Deja vu_ , como si hubiese algo que debía hacer, y que por las razones del destino no logró concretar.

 _«Espero que podamos disfrutarla todos juntos»_

Por un momento sintió sus piernas flaquear, y desorientó por completo, entrando levemente en pánico.

¿Había comprado esa bolsa de dulces antes? ¿Cuándo? _¿Lo había olvidado…?_

Tenía tantas dudas, que se desviaron apenas examinó con detención aquella bolsa. Eran _demasiados_ dulces, incluso para él. Incluso contenía algunos que no le gustaban… Exactamente, ¿ _Quiénes_ eran _«todos juntos»_?

 _¿Para quién había comprado esa bolsa de dulces…?_

― ¿Quieres esa? ―Dicha pregunta casi le hizo saltar en su propio puesto, hecho un manojo de nervios.

Le había tomado por completa sorpresa sentir de la nada una mano en su hombro, con el rubio asomándose con tal de ver qué era el paquete entre sus manos. Y es que había robado toda su atención, enredándole de más la existencia.

Aún existían muchas cosas que no lograba recordar… Algunas las había llenado por simple _lógica_ , construyendo para sí una historia que no podía verificar si era o no cierta.

Antes de que pudiese percatarse, había su cabeza asentido por él, y Yuri había pedido una bolsa de plástico para llevar aquella de dulces, pagando debidamente por ello.

Fue cuando volvió a ofrecer su brazo al mayor, que este tuvo que moverse y responder.

Con su típico nerviosismo, enredó sus palabras y con ello sus acciones, mirando de un lado a otro sin saber a ciencia cierta qué era lo que debía decir.

 _Eligió repetir_.

―E-Espero… ―Comenzó a decir, aún sin aceptar el brazo ajeno para caminar. La vergüenza la invadió, y buscó ocultar su rostro en la suave bufanda que llevaba puesta a lo largo de su cuello y mentón. ―Espero que la disfrutemos… juntos… ―Susurró, con su entrecejo flaqueando y haciendo una extraña mueca.

No se sentía del todo bien decir eso después de aquel supuesto _deja vu_ , pero era lo que tenía…

Y había hecho sonreír, muy sutilmente, a Yuri.

―Mis favoritos son los de limón. ―Atinó a decir el ruso, acentuando su brazo para que lo agarrase, y así fue.

Tomando la muleta de Yuuri, siguieron caminando, con el crujido de la bolsa ahora siendo un acompañante.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Holaaa. 3_**

 _ **Quería decirles que estoy pensando en hacer un especial por el cumpleaños de Yuri (1 de Marzo) así que ahí nos estaremos leyendo ~**_


	9. Especial Cumpleaños Yuri

Sorpresivamente era un día con menos frío que los anteriores.

Desde que había despertado, hace tan sólo tres días, aquellas bajas temperaturas habían podido con él. No recordaba haber pasado por situación similar, aunque, si se ponía a pensar en sus vivencias, pues… La mayoría aún no estaba _clara_. O bueno, lo supuestamente _«más reciente»._

La enfermera de turno para cuando ocurrió todo se había encargado de él, de mantenerlo despejado. Lo primero en su lista había sido sacar a ese joven de largos cabellos rubios, que incluso se estaba alterando más que él. Después, consecuencia de su poca resistencia actual a aquel tiempo, había surgido la urgencia de buscarle más frazadas, y hasta un atuendo más abrigador como paciente.

Esa jovencita había sido muy cálida, acogedora, y próxima con él. Se sentía hasta en deuda con ella, y probablemente lo estaba.

Después tuvo que acostumbrarse a la presencia de la otra, la de cabellos castaños cual tronco de árbol maduro. Ella se presentaba sin falta, cada mañana, hasta lo que parecía ser medio día. O al menos así había sido, incluido el actual día.

― ¿Todo bien? ―Tal cual como si la hubiese invocado, apareció.

Yuuri dio un pequeño salto en su puesto, mientras un ápice de pánico ante la sorpresa le arremetía el alma. Tan calmo había estado mientras observaba el paisaje a fuera, de un albino perfecto, tratando de averiguar más de sí mismo en lo empañado del cristal en la ventana.

― ¡T-To-Todo bien! ―Titubeó demasiado en su respuesta, agarrando con algo de rudeza las capas de ropa por encima de su pecho, haciendo más notorio el susto que se había llevado.

Sin saberlo, su _esencia_ seguía allí.

La joven enfermera elevó una de sus finas cejas, y mostró un esbozo de sonrisa. ― ¿Seguro? ―Era sumamente divertido observar las reacciones de aquel paciente, a ratos.

Llegó al punto de dejarse llevar, e irrumpir en el interior de la habitación con algo de delicadeza. Su rutina no era muy animada, teniendo siempre turnos de mañana o de noche, era Elena quien lidiaba con la mayoría de las personas, mientras ella, pues, velaba por el bien y la integridad de cada uno de los _pacientes_. Tener a uno despierto y con consciencia era algo no muy común en esa ala… No podía evitar sentirse entusiasta de _hablar_ con aquel joven.

En especial, tener la oportunidad de poder ayudarle en su rehabilitación, en aquellas horas de la mañana cuando el japonés gozaba de una maldición de soledad, tal cual ella sufría la mayoría de sus horas en servicio, le impulsaba a acercarse más. Cautelosa, lentamente.

―…Sí… ―Para cuando Yuuri pudo relajarse, la enfermera ya había logrado llegar hasta la blanca y firme silla acomodada a un par de centímetros de la cama, instalándose en ella con una gracia y belleza que no sabía que pudiese existir.

Al notar la atención que le dedicaba el menor, porque, aunque fuera por unos meses, el hombre era menor que ella; le deslumbró con una sutil sonrisa y se dispuso a acompañarle en el sencillo pasatiempo de admirar el mundo exterior por aquella ventana, más gruesa de lo que realmente parecía.

―Es hipnotizador ver tanto blanco en una sola escena, ¿No es así? ―Se atrevió a iniciar una conversación la mujer, sin realmente esperar una bien formulada respuesta por parte del extranjero. Después de todo, el idioma en el que se podían comunicar era el inglés, siendo ajeno para ambos. Podía ser que aquella amnesia temporal le robase fragmentos de sus conocimientos en cuanto a expresarse se trataba.

Pero erró.

―Siento que me pierdo. ―Se sinceró el joven, riendo de manera nerviosa, a la vez que atinaba tan sólo a rascar con cierta inquietud su mejilla derecha. ―Todo es tan blanco acá, y allá afuera, que pareciese ser un mundo onírico… ―Por si fuera poco, la suma de sus recuerdos perdidos tan sólo agravaba la situación.

Al final se pudo apreciar cómo se quebraba sutilmente la voz masculina, en lo que parecía ser un sollozo. Pero las lágrimas eran inexistentes, y apreciar los síntomas de un próximo llanto no se podía.

La enfermera se percató de que si no desviaba la conversación podría llevar a su paciente, a la supuesta persona que debía cuidar, a una crisis. Y no era la idea. No había estudiado para arruinar una situación de manera automática. Aunque… Tampoco… Tampoco podía sacar un tema de la nada, era imposible. _Algo_ , algo tenía que sacar…

― ¿Señorita…? ―Fue el propio protegido el que terminó desviando su propia corriente de la consciencia, e interrumpió la ajena, un tanto preocupado por el hecho de que la apacible expresión de la joven se había esfumado, dejando entrever una tensión que no se lograba explicar del todo, de dónde había salido. ―Señorita, esto…

La castaña dirigió su mirada casi de manera mecánica, al contrario, esperando porque dijese algo más. No importa cuánto esperó, aquella continuación nunca se ejecutó, y tuvo que recurrir a una de sus habilidades.

 _Leer entrelíneas_.

Poco y nada se demoró en captar la pregunta oculta en esas tres palabras, riéndose de sí misma por lo descuidada que había sido.

―Irina. ―Dijo su nombre, así como la primera vez que habían tenido un encuentro oficial, donde ambos tuviesen consciencia de con quién estaban hablando. ―Aunque puedes simplemente llamarme _Ira_. ―Facilitó una forma más corta de llamarle.

Aunque, ajeno a lo que esperaba, el japonés frunció el entrecejo, ladeando de manera leve su cabeza. Por aquellos cortos instantes en silencio, la joven enfermera esperó pacientemente las que serían las palabras del hombre.

―Quizá sólo es mi idea. ―Se atrevió a comenzar, enderezando su cabeza, pero sin dejar de fruncir su entrecejo, como si algo no cuadrase. ―Pero ustedes, los rusos. ―Quiso especificar. ―Tienden a poner sobrenombres siempre, ¿No? ―Preguntó. Si se ponía a pensarlo, quizá sería el equivalente al honorífico que, en su patria, por costumbre y modales, se acordaba implícitamente decir después de cualquier apellido, o nombre, si se trataba de una relación más estrecha. Aun así, no quería quedarse con la duda.

La expresión desconcertada de Ira valió oro, en breves palabras. ¿Era eso? ¿En Japón no tenían diferentes formas de llamar a las personas, dependiendo del círculo social y confianza que se tuviese?

La cultura asiática, a veces le parecía tan lejana… No tenía de otra más que reírse de la situación, sin mostrar una sola pizca de malicia para no irritar o crear un malentendido entre ella y Yuuri.

― ¿Es por Lena? ―Le respondió la pregunta, con otra. Tenía consciencia de que la rubia era más cercana con él, pues, pasaban más tiempo juntos mientras él estaba despierto, o al menos eso creía. ― ¿O porque te dije que podías llamarme Ira? ―Complementó, mostrando una amable sonrisa.

A raíz de aquello, cierta vergüenza creció en Yuuri, llevando un suave rosáceo a sus mejillas y provocando que moviese de un lado a otro sus manos. ―Yo… No… Sólo… ―Balbuceaba, sin poder ocultar aquello que era obvio. Su curiosidad, Dios…

―O, podría ser… ―Yuuri dejó capturar su atención por esas palabras, mientras detenía todo movimiento, y caía en cuenta de que la almendrada mirada ajena, parecía haberse _afilado._ ― ¿Por Yura?

No supo si fue por culpa del contraste de luz, porque estaba sensible, o simplemente porque alucinaba, pero una especie de miedo le recorrió el cuerpo cuando Ira terminó de pronunciar aquellas palabras. Su sonrisa no parecía para nada simpática, ni su mirada suave… Se veía como… como… ¿Si le estuviese analizando… indagando…?

Antes de poder darse cuenta, había pasado saliva, recordando a aquel joven… Que había aparecido al día siguiente, y después de este, y que probablemente aparecería también en el actual día.

La tensión en el ambiente fue entonces cortada por la misma persona que la inicio, de manera inocente.

― ¿O serán las tres? ―Rio un tanto Irina, tapando parte de sus labios con su diestra. ―No lo sé, tenemos la costumbre de tener apodos… Así nos mostramos más cercanos. ―Trató de hacerle una idea al extranjero de qué significaban exactamente todas esas abreviaciones, sin decirlo directamente.

Yuuri se vio desorientado por un par de segundos, y entonces la natural sonrisa ajena se le contagió, quedando cabizbajo. Pero sus ojos no sonreían.

―Más cercanos, ¿Eh…? ―Repitió para sí el joven.

Irina ya no podía escapar de esa situación como la salvada que el mismo Yuuri había hecho hace tan sólo unos minutos. En esta ocasión, pudo vislumbrarse con una oportunidad de ahondar en sus recuerdos, en las vivencias que quizá podría rescatar de Yura.

La castaña juntó sus manos por encima de su regazo, ladeando su cabeza con suavidad. La trenza en la que llevaba atado su cabello, con gracia cayó por su hombro.

― ¿Tú tienes amigos cercanos? ―Preguntó. Si no mal recordaba el informe, no tenía mayores problemas con sus recuerdos, si no a partir de, alrededor, sus 22 o 23 años de edad. Probablemente podrían platicar un poco de los antiguos… Para luego _introducirlo_.

―Yo… ―Yuuri elevó su mirada, sólo para después bajarla otra vez. ―No soy una persona de muchos amigos. ―Rio, tratando de ocultar cierta pizca de recelo en esas palabras. Su mecanismo de siempre, ocultar sus problemas e incomodidades, detrás de una sonrisa. ―Aunque, Yuko-san y Nishigori, siempre han estado ahí. ―Hizo el alcance, recordando a sus amigos de la infancia, si es que podía llamarles así.

―Yuko y Nishigori, ¿Eh? ―Repitió para sí la joven. Luego asintió repetidas veces, como afirmando algo que ya se esperaba. ―Sí, sí, muy japonés. ―No lo decía con intención de burlarse. ― ¿Y de _afuera_?

― ¿ _Afuera?_ ―La duda no tardó en mostrarse, con un Yuuri que no podía realmente darse cuenta de a qué se refería eso.

―Ya sabes, amigos que no sean de tu _patria_. ―Explicó Ira, moviendo sus manos en un inconsciente acto de comunicación. ―Por ejemplo, yo tengo a Allen, una compañera enfermera que nació y ejerce en Estados Unidos. ―Reveló parte de su intimidad al joven, para así crear un lazo de confianza mayor.

―Oh, amigos _extranjeros…_ ―Se puso a pensar en ello. ¿Los tenía? Estaba seguro de que sí… Podían no ser muchos, pero… Pero lo _recordaba_ … Entrecerró los ojos, sosteniendo con su diestra su mentón. Lo tenía en la punta de su lengua. Cuando lo alcanzó, una sonrisa, esta vez sincera, adornó sus labios, mientras chasqueaba los dedos de la mano que antes había estado sirviendo de soporte para su mentón. ― ¡Cierto, Phichit!

Un nuevo nombre apareció. A diferencia de su compañera, Irina no se hallaba informada de todo lo que tenía que ver con la vida privada del paciente. Sin duda, no esperaba que aquello resultase así.

― ¿Phichit? ―Decidió indagar más en ello. Si Yuuri se mostraba tan feliz de poder decir con seguridad que él era su amigo, pues valía la pena escuchar todo lo que pudiese revelar de él. ―No suena para nada japonés. ―Hizo el alcance, entretenida.

El castaño afirmó efusivamente, sin perder los ánimos que de repente se había apoderado de su cuerpo. ―Por supuesto, es tailandés. ―Hizo que sonara tan obvio, como si la gente supiese por arte de magia el origen y patria de ciertos nombres. ―Aunque nos conocimos en una pista de patinaje en Detroit. ―Llevó su diestra a su cabeza, rascando aquella con una estúpida sonrisa en su cara.

― ¿Detroit? ―Pareció sorprenderse por aquel nuevo dato. ―Así que no se conocieron en el país de ninguno, ¿Eh? ―Le hacía algo de gracia aquello. Aunque de alguna forma, enriquecía el conocimiento del menor.

― ¡Es así! ―Respondió con la misma sonrisa que se había apoderado de él antes. Era tan genial poder hablar con esa enfermera… Le hacía sentir, de alguna forma, seguro. ―Fue por la Universidad.

Irina se alegró de poder ver esa vitalidad en Yuuri. Y entonces vio una oportunidad, aprovechándose de aquel entusiasmo que reflejaba.

― ¿Y de acá? ―Siguió con las preguntas. ― ¿Tienes algún amigo de Rusia?

Por la expresión de Yuuri, cualquiera podría decir, hasta con los ojos vendados, que aquella pregunta le pilló por sorpresa. Era cierto. ¿Tenía amigos allí? _¿Por qué estaba en este país, en primer lugar?_

Su mirada, sin su consentimiento, buscó a la almendrada ajena en busca de respuestas, como si mirándole pudiese descubrir hasta los más oscuros secretos de la humanidad. Pero no era así.

Irina sólo se permitió esperar un par de segundos sin recibir respuestas, para entonces poder darle algo de tranquilidad… O quizá no.

― ¿Qué hay de Yura? ¿Es tu amigo? ―Cuestionó, relajando sus hombros, y dejándolos caer. Como si no tramase nada, llevó su diestra a sus labios, simulando haber recordado algo. ―Claro, debería decir _Yuri_. Así le llamas tú, ¿No?

 _¿Así le llamaba?_

De golpe, Yuuri no sabía qué decir o responder. Trató de indagar en sus recuerdos, buscar a ese tal _Yuri_. Era difícil, pues si le veía bien ahora, diría que no superaba los veintidós años, y tenía relativo conocimiento, por su situación actual, de que no era poco el tiempo que él pasó _desconectado_ …

―Yuri… ―Susurró. Algo debía saber. De algo lo conocía. ¿Qué era ese algo? ― _Yuri…_ ―Frunció el entrecejo. Irina dudó en si seguir preguntando, y dejar mejor pasar aquello. Aún era _muy_ temprano. Pero la fecha… Quizá lo requería… ― _Yuri._ ―Un cuádruple salchow pasó por su mente, y sus ojos se abrieron de más. De manera involuntaria, su diestra en forma de puño golpeó contra la plana siniestra. ― Yuri Plisetsky.

Recordó su nombre. Nombre completo. Irina quedó boquiabierta, con ambas cejas alzadas. Esperaba que recordara otra cosa, como la _relación_ que tenían, una vivencia, pero…

―El _Yankee_ ruso.

Casi se atoró con esa respuesta.

― ¿ _Yankee_ ruso?

Yuuri asintió, cruzándose luego de brazos. ―Si me logro enfocar, puedo ver su rostro… ―Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna dorsal. ―Enfadado… ―Sí, fue lo primero que pudo recordar. Pero se veía tan hostil, además de tan pequeño. _Nada_ comparado a lo que compartieron esos pocos días.

 _«IDIOOOOOTA.»_

De repente se sintió sumamente ofendido, con su expresión decayendo. ―El _Yuri_ del equipo ruso… ―Susurró, haciendo un mohín. ¿Qué había sido esa imagen? ¿Exactamente cuál era su relación con ese joven?

― ¿Enfadado? ―Preguntó Irina, acentuando su curiosidad tras eso. Ella no había visto tal comportamiento por parte de Yuri. Si bien, sí podía comportarse de manera hasta infantil, nunca le había visto enojado o siquiera molesto como para reaccionar de manera violenta. Mantenía el margen.

El japonés comprendió el porqué de la sorpresa ajena. Incluso a él le parecía extraño haber vivido algo como eso. En especial por el fondo… Se podía identificar como… ¿Un baño?

Yuuri negó, restándole importancia. ―De seguro me equivoqué de persona. ―Sonrió. Aunque su mente quedó divagando en eso.

La sonrisa que Yuri le mostraba… El temple hasta solemne que podía demostrar, y la elegancia en su comportamiento era algo que distaba de una manera impresionante a aquella imagen que había pasado por su cabeza, aquellos supuestos _flashes_ de sus vivencias anteriores.

Se enfocó en la imagen actual que tenía de ese completo desconocido, y afirmó, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de sus palabras. ― _Sí, me tuve que haber equivocado…_

 _«―Come._

 _― ¿Eh?_

 _―Pronto va a ser tu cumpleaños, ¿No? Vamos, come.»_

Se deslumbró.

Su mente había inmortalizado el momento exacto en el que el menor le había dedicado una de las más lindas y puras sonrisas que había visto en su vida. Pero había otra cosa que hacía aún más importante el suceso. Había algo que estaba ignorando.

 _Una determinación vital estaba tomando, antes de que aquel jovencito apareciera._

―Yuri es mi amigo. ―Dijo entonces. Era la única opción que cuadraba en su mente. Y negó, sacudiendo su cabeza de izquierda a derecha. ―Yuri es… Es una persona preciada para mí, ¿No? ―Pero no se sentía como un amigo, o al menos no del todo. Probablemente su relación se había iniciado por otra _cosa_ , que ahora mismo ignoraba.

Irina mostró una maliciosa sonrisa, y dio un largo suspiro.

― ¿Es ahora una persona preciada para ti?

Esa pregunta sí era más sorpresiva que incluso la de antes. Era cierto que en esos días sólo había hablado con esos tres rusos. Pero llegar y darle un valor sentimental, cuando aún parecía un completo desconocido…

Yuuri titubeó.

 _― o ―_

Hace bastante ya que había pasado medio día. Incluso había hasta almorzado el joven; y la hora de las visitas se acercaba de manera peligrosa sin dar tregua alguna.

Yuuri no sabía qué hacer, o cómo reaccionar con esos cortos, pero importantes recuerdos recuperados. Porque eso eran, ¿Cierto? Recuerdos.

De alguna u otra forma agradecía a Ira por ayudarle a recuperar algo más de su identidad, aunque en el interior llegaba incluso a lamentarlo. Se sentía mal. Yuri probablemente recordaba todo sobre ellos. Qué había pasado ese día, cómo se había conocido, y exactamente qué eran…

Dio un suspiro, recargando su cabeza en el almohadón que correspondía a su cama. Quería descansar, poder saltar ese día ese día sin ver al rubio.

― ¡Yuuri! ¿Estás listo para tu primera visita de este mes?

Al parecer su pedido no sería escuchado ni por los dioses, ni por los mortales.

El japonés se arropó en su cama, tratando de ocultarse lo mejor posible. ― ¡No~! ―Lamentó lloriqueando con falsedad.

―Oh, vamos, Yuuri, ¡Pero qué mala disposición al inicio de un nuevo ciclo! ―Reprendió Elena, entrando dispuesta a quitarle las frazadas al mayor. Pero no hizo falta. Incluso antes de que llegara, de manera sorpresiva el mismo japonés fue quien se sentó mecánicamente, mostrando sorpresa en su expresión.

―Espera. ―Dijo, frunciendo el entrecejo. ― ¿Hoy es primero? ―Preguntó, alzando una de sus cejas. ― ¿Primero de Marzo? ―Estaba al cien por ciento seguro de que algo importante acontecía en esa fecha. Algo que _no_ debía olvidar.

―Sí. ―Fue la sencilla, pero animada respuesta de la rubia. ―Hoy es primero de marzo. ―Mostró una sonrisa ladeada, aunque sinceramente se encontraba alterada en su interior. No podía ser lo que creía, ¿Cierto? Ella ya lo sabía, pero Yuuri… Se supone que Yuuri no debería ser capaz de recordarlo de la nada.

Exactamente, _¿Qué había hecho Irina…?_

―Primero de marzo. ―Repitió para sí Yuuri, sin percatarse de la ansiedad con la cual le miraba Lena, esperando expectante porque pudiese descifrar qué era el _evento_ principal aquel día. ―Primero de marzo… ―Volvió a susurrar, marcando más el entrecejo. ―Primero de…

Lo recordó.

Sus labios formaron una perfecta _«O»_ mientras su cuerpo completo se iba para adelante, apuntando con el índice de su diestra a la enfermera.

― ¡Yuri!

Quedaba muy poco tiempo para preparar algo, por más espontáneo que fuera.

 _― o ―_

El ambiente en aquella ala era, como usualmente se volvía en aquella fecha, bastante animado para Yuri. Lo sabía. De alguna u otra forma, con los años que llevaba asistiendo a esas instalaciones, la mayoría del personal que se mantenía, sabía que el primer día del tercer mes del año, era cumpleaños de él.

Recibió muchas felicitaciones, y hasta pequeños presentes como una pura muestra de celebrarlo. De cierta forma le agradaba eso, pero este año había algo diferente. Su principal prioridad, la persona a la que había estado cuidando con tanto ahínco por tanto tiempo, estaba despierta.

Sonrió con un toque de nostalgia al estar a nada de entrar al pasillo en el que se encontraba la dichosa puerta con el número 27 dorado.

Iba a ser, si no mal recordaba, la _primera_ vez, que pasaba su cumpleaños al lado de un consciente Yuuri.

Pero lo sabía, lo entendía. No tenía que esperar mucho de él pues… _Ni siquiera podía decir con certeza quién era…_ Y le dolía, era cierto. En lo más profundo de su ser, su corazón se estrujaba por ser tratado como un ajeno. Aunque era terco, y la esperanza, la certidumbre de saber que, de alguna u otra manera, el joven tendría que recordarle, le mantenía fuerte.

Su sonrisa pasó a ser más suave y sincera, mientras que dejaba caer sus párpados.

De manera sutil, abrió la puerta de cristal que se hallaba frente a él.

―Permiso. ―Susurró, esperando algún recibimiento por parte de Lena. Pero aquel no llegó. Extrañado, se adentró en esa pequeña sala de espera en la que la gente a veces pasaba, cuando llegaba antes de la hora destinada a las visitas. Lena, como nunca, no estaba en su puesto de trabajo. ―… Vaya.

No tenía de otra. De todas formas, pasó a llenar el formulario de visitas. Quizá se había malacostumbrado a tenerla hostigándole el día de su cumpleaños en la entrada, con un abrazo, algún beso en la mejilla, y un sencillo presente que reafirmaba su relación, su complicidad que había superado el simple lazo de enfermera-paciente.

Cuando estuvo su firma en la agenda, se arregló sus guantes de cuero, y comenzó a caminar hasta el final del extenso pasillo, con una calma descomunal que nunca antes había sentido.

Todo se estropeó cuando, a unos pasos de llegar a su destino, la puerta de la habitación a la que iba a entrar se abrió, dejando ver a una muy animada Lena saliendo de allí.

Se vio _in fraganti_. Aunque no dejó que su entusiasmo disminuyera por no haber salido antes de la habitación. Simplemente dejó una sonrisa en su rostro, y avanzó en dirección al menor.

Cuando pasó por su lado, posó su siniestra en el hombro ajeno, y susurró en su oído: ―Feliz cumpleaños, Yura.

Aquello descolocó al ruso, haciéndole incluso girar hacia atrás su torso y ver a su compatriota, avanzar de manera jovial al que era su puesto de trabajo.

―Pero qué… ―Era sumamente extraño cuando la joven era reservada, en serio.

Lo dejó pasar entonces, riendo por lo extraño del suceso. Probablemente no se repetiría así que… Se encogió de hombros, y siguió.

Cogió el pomo de la puerta con el número 27 en ella, y lo giró, abriéndola para entrar.

Como siempre, la luz blanca que emitía todo en el interior le cegó momentáneamente, y el sonido de las máquinas funcionando fue lo primero que llegó a sus oídos, si de ruido se hablaba. Otra vez, ni le inmutó aquello.

―Buenas tardes. ―Saludó el joven, apenas estuvo dentro. No tenía la costumbre de cerrar la puerta, y ese día tampoco lo hizo. Sólo avanzó de manera lenta a la silla que debería usar, misma que iba a acomodar para quedar aún más cerca de Yuuri.

Pero un aroma familiar llegó a su persona, deteniéndolo a mitad del camino.

Como reacción inmediata, dedicó una mirada rápida a Yuuri, examinando de dónde podía salir ese olor. El japonés se encontraba nervioso, con un extraño bulto a un lado de sí, en la cama.

Yuri elevó una ceja, sonriendo de medio lado. ― ¿Me perdí de algo? ―Preguntó, tratando de sonar entretenido.

Yuuri no le dio tregua, palpando el área libre de la cama a sus pies, como invitándolo a sentarse ahí, y no en la rígida silla dedicada a los visitantes. El ruso no mostró, ni por un segundo, resistencia a acomodarse ahí, y no donde debía.

Se extrañó aún más que antes, y hasta se sintió incómodo, repitiendo la pregunta.

Aunque esta vez, sí obtuvo una respuesta.

― ¡Yuri! ―Que dijese su nombre en forma de exclamación tan repentinamente, hizo que se sobresaltara en su puesto. ―Esto, yo, eh… ―Balbuceó, tal como lo haría antes. Tal y como lo recordaba el rubio.

La nostalgia volvió dentro de sí, y tuvo que batallar para no dejarla salir.

―… Feliz cumpleaños. ―Musitó Yuuri, entrando en un nerviosismo, y metiendo sus manos por debajo de las frazadas, donde ocultaba el improvisado regalo. Una bolsa, en vuelta en otra por culpa de la temperatura interior. ― ¡Yo…! ―Reanudó su hablar, antes de poder entregarle el presente. ―Yo, no recuerdo mucho, y no sé si te vaya a gustar, pero… Pero, en _mi_ cumpleaños…

Entonces, las manos de Yuri pudieron apreciar el calor que emitía aquel paquete. No tardó nada en relacionar la información dada, aún peor cuando se dio cuenta de que… _Recordó_.

El japonés observó atentamente todas las acciones del menor mientras abría el presente, y el aroma a comida se hacía más intenso.

 _Pirozhki._

Una fina lágrima cayó por la blanquecina mejilla de Yuri, y el otro se asustó, cayendo en el nerviosismo.

― ¿No… no te gusta? Yo… ¡Lo lamento, no quise…!

La diestra de Yuri tomó sin remordimiento alguno el primer _pirozhki_ , y se lo llevó a sus labios, para darle una mordida y poder degustarlo.

Más lágrimas liberaron los azules verdosos ojos del ruso, y Yuuri entró en pánico, sin saber exactamente qué hacer, cómo reaccionar, qué había hecho mal.

Yuri estaba recibiendo el mejor regalo que jamás pudo esperar aquel día. Una sonrisa radiante apareció en sus labios mientras masticaba el bocado, y cerró sus ojos, cayendo aún más gotas saladas.

 _Le recordaba_.

.

.

 _―Son los pirozhki más horribles que he probado._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Ok, entonces, este fue el especial por el cumpleaños de Yuri(o)**_

 _ **El Lunes entraré a clase, así que, bueno, las actualizaciones será menos seguido...**_

 _ **¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	10. 8

La bolsa que reposaba en el regazo de Yuuri crujía a cada momento. Chocando con personas, con su pierna, con otras bolsas. Aún cuando el japonés la había sostenido en brazos, cada respiración creaba una nueva nota.

El único momento en el que ya no emitió sonido, fue cuando abordaron el avión, con toda la comida comprada, y se sentaron en sus debidos asientos.

Pero entonces, cuando por fin hubo silencio, fue el propietario quien comenzó a emitir sonidos, en forma de palabras.

―Así que... Ya estamos acá, ¿Eh? ―Sonrió de manera boba el mayor, ya acomodado en el acolchado puesto. Arriba de su cabeza, en el compartimiento, yacía la manta que debía usar más tarde para cubrirse y dormir lo más cómodo que pudiese. ―Yendo a Japón... ―Habló una obviedad.

Yuri en cierta medida le comprendía. Había estado todos esos años tratando de comprenderle. Por lo tanto tan sólo se limitó a asentir, acomodándose más. Era prácticamente primera clase pero se lo había negado al japonés, así que había hablado con las azafatas para que no les atendieran.

―Exacto. ―Dijo de buenas a primeras. Luego se relajó, observando un poco por la ventana que tenía a la proximidad derecha de su rostro. ―A poco menos de un día de nuestro destino. ―Le dio la razón.

―Qué cosas, ¿No? ―Una risa nerviosa, seguida del crujido de la bolsa al mover sus piernas, donde aquella reposaba. ―Qué cosas... ―Repitió para sí.

El rubio no pudo evitar posar su siniestra encima de la mano ajena, y así tratar de transmitirle algún grado de tranquilidad.

Pero recibió una mirada por parte del japonés. Una mirada que pedía ayuda. Una mirada que le conmovió. Y si bien Yuri no era muy bueno con las palabras, se tragó su terquedad, su orgullo, y movió también su diestra, tomando la mano ajena ahora entre las propias.

―Yuuri, estoy contigo. ―Anunció, impactando verde contra café. Podía sentir cómo el temblor que recorría el cuerpo contrario disminuía paulatinamente. ―Estoy contigo así que, no temas. ―No quería decirle que él sería su fuerza, porque sabía a la perfección que Yuuri era fuerte, _realmente lo era_.

Sólo había que darle un empujoncito. _Justo como ahora_.

Yuuri sintió la necesidad de devolver con seguridad la mirada tan comprensiva que le era dedicada en ese momento, y terminó estrechando la mano ajena en un mero impulso.

―Sí. ―Asintió con ahora una determinación que no se esperaba recibir. Aunque pronto se ablandó su expresión, sonriendo. ― ¡Gracias!

Un leve rubor invadió las mejillas del menor, quien deshizo el agarre y se acomodó mejor en su lado. Acurrucándose, desvió su mirada con tal de ver la vista nocturna que podía apreciarse a esa hora.

―No es nada... ―Musitó entre dientes, causando que el japonés riera manera discreta.

 _― o ―_

El manto oscuro y estrellado que conocemos por el nombre de noche se hallaba en su apogeo, siendo testigo de numerosas acciones en secreto, y guardando dentro de sí el descanso de los muchos viajeros, de bus, de auto, de barco, y especialmente de aviones.

En uno con destino a Japón, la mayoría de la tripulación pasajera gozaba de un sueño, quizá incómodo, quizá reparador, todo dependía de la persona y su predisposición a dormir en un transporte de ese calibre.

Aunque eran contados con los dedos de una mano los jóvenes que, por alguna u otra razón, no lograban conciliar el sueño.

Ese era su caso. Inquieto, ansioso. Podría jurar que ya era media noche, o al menos cerca, y él aún no podía respirar con tranquilidad.

Y no era que le tuviera miedo a los aviones, para nada. De hecho, podía afirmar que temía más a los barcos, por el respeto que le tenía al mar, y a los secretos que este guardaba. Pero en este vuelo, justamente en este viaje, no podía serenarse.

Claro, el tema se comprendía a la perfección. Ir a casa, después de cinco años... Le recordaba a una situación un poco ambigüa de su pasado, de la cual sólo recordaba fragmentos. Y si bien, era algo similar, esto de haber estado en _coma._.. No ayudaba mucho.

Para sí, no había pasado más de un mes. Sólo un mes era lo que él había sufrido de la ausencia de sus seres queridos, cercanos y cualquiera que pudiese ayudarle de buenas a primeras de manera sentimental, con un lazo de confianza creado previamente.

― _Cómo estarán..._ ―Se preguntó internamente.

¿Se le notarían los años a su madre? ¿Y a su padre? ¿Qué sería de la profesora Minako, seguiría igual que siempre? ... ¿Y Yuko...? ¿Y las trillizas? ¿Su hermana?

Podría preguntarse por tantas personas a las que, supuestamente, no había visto hace años... Al menos no de manera consciente... Y aún faltaban aquellos a los que no podría ver aunque llegase a su patria pues... Así era su profesión...

A mitad de un intento de envejecer las imágenes mentales que tenía de cada uno de sus conocidos, tal cual como lo harían los teléfonos inteligentes con sus miles de filtros y aplicaciones, un movimiento brusco a su lado le distrajo, logrando que su atención se redirigera hacia el lugar de origen.

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo normal al percatarse de que Yuri, a un lado suyo, presentaba incomodidades para poder conciliar el sueño de manera apropiada, pues, a pesar de ya estar a mitad de camino, de una forma inquieta a tal punto de alarmar al japonés, había comenzado a moverse y quejarse reiteradamente.

Un quejido para acá, otro para allá. Mientras más se movía el ruso, su frazada avanzaba en su carrera de llegar y tenderse en el suelo. Pero eso, Yuuri no lo permitiría, por nada del mundo.

Corriendo el riesgo de sacar el diablo interior de Yuri, al despertarlo en ese estado -pues al menos, su caso así era cuando lo despertaban de malas-, aventuró su diestra a aproximarla al menor, más específicamente, a su hombro.

La inquietud ajena incrementó, logrando que Yuuri pasara saliva, y se cuestionase si debía despertarlo o no.

Frunció el entrecejo ante su flaqueante determinación, y se reprendió mentalmente, a sabiendas de que no era ni un ápice de agradable lo que Yuri debía estar soñando. Su expresión, era así, rebelaba todo.

Inhaló con fiereza para poder tomar el coraje que le faltaba para molestar, o aliviar, no sabía bien, al menor. Lo bueno fue que sirvió; lo malo, que sin querer no midió su fuerza, y su diestra pasó de largo hasta chocar de manera, un tanto tosca, contra el hombro ajeno.

El primer reflejo que tuvo ante eso, fue pegar su mano al propio cuerpo, como si eso deshiciera lo que había hecho.

Lo que no se esperaba, fue la reacción que el rubio tuvo. De un momento a otro se había enderezado, como si alguien delante suyo estuviera, y él, fúrico, tuviese ganas hasta de... _matarlo._

― ¡Cómo te atre...!

Silencio. Aquello había dejado más preguntas de las que realmente respondía.

A un par de asientos, una joven señora, algo robusta y de sueño no tan pesado, hizo un ademán de silencio, como si supiera exactamente quién había sido el emisor de aquel grito.

Yuri abrió los ojos de golpe, y titubeó, buscando orientarse y poder decir con certeza dónde se hallaba, y con quién. Nada de tiempo hizo falta para que se percatase de la situación, y por consiguiente, de su falta de control en cuanto a temperamento se trataba.

Dirigió su mirada verdosa a su acompañante, quien no podía estar más sorprendido, o _aterrado_ , no tenía la capacidad de decir con seguridad cuál de las dos era. Pasó saliva, y se enderezó de mejor forma, arreglando su propia frazada. Coló su mano entre sus largos mechones rubios, un tanto avergonzado.

―Yo... ―No pudo evitar sentir cómo daba un pequeño salto el japonés a su lado ante aquellas palabras. ― _Genial, Yuri._ ―Se dijo así mismo, mentalmente. Soltó un pesado suspiro, y su diestra terminó posada en su nuca, mientras intentaba mirar a Yuuri. ―Yo lo lamento, eso... Eso fue...

Yuuri parpadeó repetidas veces, y entonces reaccionó, negando de un lado a otro. Su natural sonrisa, aquella comprensiva, se posó en sus labios, mientras su diestra caía en el hombro ajeno.

―No importa, Yuri, tranquilo. ―Le restó importancia a las acciones que hace nada habían logrado mantenerlo estático en su asiento. Sí, lo realmente importante era otra cosa. ―Más bien, ¿Qué estabas soñando?

En una situación así, pensaba el rubio, sería normal, una reacción natural preocuparse. Lo sabía, pero no pudo evitar sentirse feliz ante la interrogante que planteaba el mayor.

Aun así, cuando recordó la respuesta a esa incógnita, toda la felicidad se le fue. El esbozo de sonrisa que no se dio ni cuenta de cuándo se había abierto paso en sus labios, de la misma manera, fugaz, desapareció; se esfumó.

No pasó desapercibida para el japonés aquella melancolía, fundida con molestia que tomó lugar en la hermosa mirada del menor.

―Era algo que... ―Yuuri esperaba ansioso una respuesta, una señal, algo. Una muestra sincera de la confianza que le podía tener en esas circunstancias. Sin duda, se decepcionó luego. ―Sucedió hace mucho, da igual. ―Yura se obligó a sonreír.

Por unos segundos, el castaño pensó en insistir. Pero pasó por su mente la posibilidad de que fuese algo difícil para el menor, y negó. Podía ser una persona ambiciosa a ratos, pero nunca pasaría a llevar de esa forma la complicidad que Yuri guardaba para consigo.

―Está bien... ―Fue la mansa respuesta que dedicó al rubio.

Aquel tan sólo asintió, y volvió a posicionarse para dormir. Aunque a medio camino, quedó mirando fijamente a su acompañante. Fue imposible que Yuuri no se incomodara, preguntándose el porqué de una acción como esa.

― ¿Yu...?

Antes de poder decir su nombre por completo, el rubio había procedido a arroparlo. Arreglar aquellas pequeñas fugas de calor que se generaban ante la descuidada forma en la que había puesto encima de si la frazada.

La morena mirada no se podía despegar de aquel extraño chico, que aún hacía cosas que no se esperaría en dichas situaciones.

― ¿Yuri? ―Buscó llamar su atención, cuando ya no hacía falta arreglar más la tela, pues terminaría igual o peor que una de esas raras masas de comida, que hacían lo posible por aguantar tanto ingrediente como la gente quisiera ponerle.

Sólo entonces el menor reaccionó. Y aunque por un ápice de segundo se mostró un poco de vergüenza en su expresión, lo que perduró y por tanto, el japonés apreció, fue su decidida mirada, protectora, preocupada.

―Debes dormir abrigado, ¿Vale? ―Fue lo único que dijo.

Apenas Yuuri asintió, el otro se volteó, tapándose así mismo y disponiéndose a dormir. Apesar de eso, no fue muy difícil para el japonés darse cuenta de cómo enrojecía el rostro ajeno. Su oreja era un activo delator.

Yuuri rió, y tan sólo lo dejó pasar, acurrucándose en su lugar para intentar concilar el sueño, como suponía, su acompañante lo haría.

Pero su inconsciente no tenía las mismas intenciones que él. Apenas cerró los ojos y logró serenarse, la imagen de Yuri levantándose y gritando de manera explosiva, se fusionó con el supuesto «recuerdo» que había recuperado en un inicio.

Temperamental, agresivo, terco, amigo de su idea... Habían muchas ideas agrupándose en su mente, con muchas imágenes que no lograba ver con la debida nitidez como para reconocerlas.

 _«Yurio»_

Abrió los ojos de golpe, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.

¿De dónde había salido ese apodo? No pudo evitar preguntárselo, dejando el esfuerzo ajeno en nada cuando, en un acto poco premeditado, se elevó de su asiento, e inspeccionó de los pies a la cabeza a Yuri.

Algunas de las imágenes pasaban a ser flashes, confundiéndolo de cuánto de eso era verdad, y cuánto mentira. Lo veía sonriendo, lo veía llorando, lo veía resfriado, lo veía... gritando... _Una patada..._

― _Él... Era hostil..._ ―Esa fue la conclusión a la que llegó, titubeando y tratando de conectar todo lo que ya sabía, con las imágenes y sucesos cortos que de repente atacaban su mente.

Se sentía incómodo.

 _¿Era?_ ; ¿Acaso, ahora era distinto? ¿Qué había acontecido, de manera tan importante en todos esos años, como para cambiar de esa forma...?

― _Algo que sucedió hace mucho, ¿Eh...?_ ―Sus párpados cayeron, sumiéndose en observar cómo dormía el menor.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡Amores, lamento tanto la demora!**_

 _ **Pero es que entre las clases, tener que desinstalar Office y escribir en Wordpad, además de las pruebas y demás... Cómo que quedé exhausta ((además perdía cada tanto la hoja de planificación, alv))**_

 _ **De todas formas, juro que me esforzaré en no demorar tanto para la próxima.**_

 _ **¡Ya saben, en el próximo capítulo, reencuentro!**_

 _ **Adióooos. 3**_


	11. 9

Las horas habían pasado sin piedad, e inclusive un par transcurrieron desde que el sol había deslumbrado nuevamente con su brillo y calidez, iniciando un nuevo y activo día. Al menos en el cielo.

Nuevamente, Yuuri se encontraba sumamente consciente del tiempo transcurrido y de cuánto faltaba para su destino. Prácticamente la nada misma… _Sólo esperaba que no hubiese un mal tiempo_.

¿Cuál era la gracia de volver un día de lluvia a donde tus seres queridos? Ninguna, no había, no existía.

Al menos tenía un punto a su favor. Ya debería estar pasando de invierno a primavera y, por consiguiente, las temperaturas probablemente subirían, paulatinamente.

― _Si llego a tener la suerte de encontrar un retoño precoz…_ ―Podría deslumbrarse con un hermoso escenario rosa. Algo tranquilizante para poder enfrentar de mejor manera aquel reencuentro, que sabía, estaría repleto de lágrimas por todas partes. Incluso él, que antes había pasado más tiempo lejos de su familia, sentía la necesidad de verlos.

Su ansiedad le carcomía hasta el hueso, y el no poder saber con exactitud en qué momento el avión comenzaría la labor de aterrizaje, tan sólo le exasperaba más. Con la yema de sus dedos marcaba un ritmo inquietante encima de los brazos de su asiento. Mismo, que irónicamente, coordinaba de manera armoniosa con otra pulsación completamente diferente, efectuada por sus inquietos pies.

La mirada azul verdosa del menor a su lado le recorría de pies a cabeza. A medida que los segundos pasaban, haciéndose minutos, y posteriormente horas, notaba cómo crecía el malestar en su interior.

Soltó un suspiro, sabiendo de antemano que, si él no lo distraía, nada lo haría.

―Hace un bonito día, eh. ―Comentó Yuri, dedicando una mirada al exterior por la ventana, y luego, sutilmente, dirigiendo aquella al mayor.

― ¿Eh? ―Lo había pillado en mal momento. Tal cual sufriese déficit atencional, pestañeó repetidas veces, dirigiendo su mirada de izquierda a derecha. Como si algo o alguien pudiese repetirle las palabras que el menor acababa de decir. ― ¿Qué…?

―Dije. ―Repuso de inmediato. ―Que hace un bonito día.

Sólo entonces Yuuri se percató del cielo despejado que yacía bajo ellos. Una sutil sonrisa se posó en sus labios, y asintió con levedad.

―Ya falta poco, ¿No es así?

―Es así.

―Y cuando lleguemos…

―Será hora y media en tren hasta Hasetsu, sí.

En aquellos años, Yuri ya se sabía la ruta de memoria. Pero no hacía falta, no era necesario que aquello, el mayor, lo supiese. Así lo había decidido, y así, todos había respetado su postura.

Yuuri se posicionó mejor en su asiento, y por la colocación que guardaba, el rubio no tardó en darse cuenta de que algo quería preguntarle. Algo lo mantenía inquieto. Algo…

―Cuando lleguemos… ―Repitió en un susurro, pasando saliva luego. Tanta espera desesperaba un poco a Yuri. ―Ellos…

Tardó un par de segundos en asimilar a quiénes se refería con _«ellos»._ Pero apenas lo supo, sus labios formaron una perfecta «o». Golpeó su diestra en forma de puño, contra su siniestra perfectamente estirada en sentido horizontal.

―Hasta donde sé, nos encontraremos en el Onsen con tu familia. ―Mostró una gentil sonrisa, calmando en cierto grado la inquietud de Yuuri con esa respuesta.

Entonces el castaño posó su mano sobre su camisa, y arrugó aquella, tratando de hacerse a la idea.

―Así que será hora y media más… ―Aquel hermoso brillo de expectación se mostraba en sus ojos.

 _―_ _o ―_

Había un par de nubes en el cielo de la prefectura cuando aterrizaron, pero nada que realmente lograra perturbar a ambos jóvenes. La bajada junto a la búsqueda de maletas habían sido lo suficientemente aceleradas como para preocuparse por eso.

Yuuri se movía de un lado a otro, tomando su ligero bolso, dejándolo en el suelo, volviendo a cargarlo, y así, en lo que el menor intentaba encontrar su muy reconocible maleta con diseño de _Animal Print._

Cuando por fin Yuri pudo volver a donde el mayor, aquel se encontraba echo una bola de nervios. No era necesario conocerlo para saber que, efectivamente, era así.

Llegó al punto de no haberse dado cuenta de que el rubio había llegado, dándole un golpe directo a su orgullo.

―Yuuri… ―Quiso llamar su atención, dando una última revisada a que todo estuviese en orden. ― ¡Yuuri! ―Elevó un tanto la voz. Sólo entonces la corrida en círculos que el nombrado efectuaba, paró.

― ¿A-Ah…? ¿Ya? ¿Encontraste tu maleta? ―Preguntó lo obvio, recayendo su mirada en el objeto. ―Genial…

Un esbozo de sonrisa mostró el rubio, dándole un poco de gracia la situación. Con los años había tenido que cultivar algo llamado paciencia. Ahora mismo, agradecía haberlo hecho.

―Hay que ir al tren. ―Informó, comenzando a caminar con su maleta apoyada en sus ruedas. ―Recuerdas dónde queda la estación, ¿Cierto?

Yuuri asintió, apuntando con su dedo índice hacia el fondo de la sala, donde un pasillo conectaba directamente el aeropuerto, con la estación más cercana del transporte que ellos debían ocupar.

―Por… ―Una cabellera le llamó un tanto la atención. Negó levemente, tratando de centrarse y no divagar. ―Allá…

Una corazonada le dio. No dijo absolutamente nada más, y comenzó a caminar. Aquel cabello… Esa forma, ese color…

Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, sus piernas habían pasado de caminar, a trotar, a finalmente correr, dejando muy atrás al que había sido su acompañante, su amigo, en toda la recuperación que había pasado en el mes y algo en Rusia.

Su rodilla dejó de importar, dejó de doler. Sólo quería llegar más, y más rápido. Su corazón latía a mil, tiñendo de rojizo sus mejillas. La respiración se le agitaba debido al ejercicio que realizaba. Sus ojos, sin explicación alguna, se llenaban de lágrimas.

La _muleta_ había quedado metros atrás de él, olvidada.

 _Y es que… Ahí estaban._ No los veía, su ceguera no ayudaba en nada. _Pero lo sabía_. Muy en su interior, algo se lo gritaba, a los cuatro vientos. ¡Allí estaba su familia!

Ni siquiera por un segundo se detuvo a pensar, a esperar al rubio. Por primera vez no temía mostrarse débil. Realmente no sabía si era esa o no la palabra, pero la cosa era que no temía demostrarlo.

Necesitaba, anhelaba poder estar en los brazos de su madre. Que su padre le dijese alguna tontería con respecto a su equipo favorito de fútbol. Que Mari le lanzase, sin malas intenciones, el humo de su cigarro en la cara.

Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar del esfuerzo. Su nariz escocía, amenazando con un futuro llanto. Su pecho delataba, además de su respiración, lo agitado que se hallaba.

Las lágrimas finalmente salieron, estando a metros de su objetivo.

― ¡Mamá! ―Salió el grito de su alma.

La señora, antes dándole la espalda, giró sobre sus talones ante ese llamado. Su expresión demostraba pura sorpresa. Aunque no se demoró nada en poder esbozar su más radiante sonrisa, esa que dedicaba con todo el amor maternal que poseía.

― ¡Yuuri!

No se había equivocado.

Tal cual una novela, la madre corrió al hijo, y apenas pudieron tener contacto físico, se fundieron en un cálido y tan anhelado abrazo.

Las lágrimas del joven siguieron saliendo aún al estar siendo rodeado por los brazos de su progenitora. De hecho, la intensidad se incrementó.

Por fin un lugar que conocía, por fin personas que conocía de toda su vida. Por fin sentía que encajaba en donde se encontraba. No se había dado cuenta sino hasta ese momento, de la falta que su madre le hacía, de lo mucho que la necesitaba. Era algo inesperado.

Hiroko intentó apaciguar su llanto, proporcionándole suaves caricias en el cabello y espalda, haciéndole saber que allí se hallaba, ahí estaba para cuando le necesitara.

―Mamá… Mamá… ―Repetía. No era que fuese malagradecido. No era que antes no hubiese pasado tiempo lejos de ella. Pero ahora era distinto. Había estado en el borde de la vida y la muerte. Estuvo a nada de pasar de largo y… Nunca se había detenido a pensar en algo como eso. Que su vida le fuese arrebatada de un momento a otro. ―Lamento tanto haber tardado en llegar…

Ambos sabían a lo que se refería. Ambos compartían la culpa de dicho viaje espontáneo. Fue entonces cuando delgadas lágrimas recorrieron la tez morena de Hiroko, haciendo callar a su retoño.

―Eso no importa, eso no importa… ―Le respondió. Yuuri nunca había sido de los que se dejaran abrazar en momentos difíciles, así que, si en este momento la necesitaba de manera tal que ni estando en el aeropuerto le daba pudor, pues ella le correspondería con el máximo de su ser. ―Lo importante es que llegaste. ―Mostró una suave sonrisa, elevando su rostro con tal de ver el empapado de su hijo.

No tardó nada en limpiar las lágrimas que caían, apartando los lentes de su hijo.

Al cabo de un par de segundos, poco menos de un minuto, Yuuri acabó por calmarse, tratando también de normalizar su respiración. El sonroso en sus mejillas y nariz había permanecido, delatándole por un par de minutos más en su reciente llanto.

Hiroko le dedicó una sonrisa. Yuuri la imitó. Entonces la mayor volvió a poner los lentes a su retoño, ladeando levemente su cabeza.

―Bienvenido, Yuuri. ―Fueron las dulces palabras que salieron de los rosados de su madre.

―Llegué a casa, mamá… ―Susurró de vuelta Yuuri.

Justamente allí, irrumpiendo con un sigilo incomparable en la escena, Toshida se infiltró, proporcionándole un _suave_ golpe en la espalda baja a su hijo.

― ¡Cómo que casa! ―Soltó riendo el viejo. Lágrimas no demostraba, mas no hacía falta. Ellos le conocían, de toda la vida. Sabían cuándo su ser estaba conmovido. ― ¡Aún no llegamos a casa! ―Repuso.

― ¡Papá…! ―Se quejó levemente el joven. Aquello había dolido, más al ser un ataque inesperado. ―Papá. ―Saludó entonces, debidamente.

El viejo mostró una sonrisa, negándose el llorar. Pero la emoción de tener nuevamente a su hijo, consciente, moviéndose, en su patria, podía con él. Y eso no señores, la cabeza de los Katsuki no se mostraría de esa forma.

― ¡Ya vamos a casa! Debes estar exhausto por el viaje. ―Excusó el mayor su forma de actuar, tomando el bolso de su hijo, y comenzando a caminar, imitando a un troll.

Madre e hijo compartieron un par de carcajadas, amenizando la atmosfera no sólo de ellos, si no de quienes lo rodeaban.

Ajeno a la escena de reencuentro, Yuri se había quedado atrás. Recogiendo tanto la muleta que el mayor había dejado caer, como su orgullo que en algún momento se había caído por allí.

Una sonrisa un tanto apagada se había fijado en su rostro, a medida que avanzaba de manera lenta, sin querer realmente entrometerse en dicho suceso.

Cuando estaba a nada de recoger la bufanda de Yuuri, que no entendía cómo ni sabía en qué momento se había caído, otra persona se le adelantó, elevándole, y llamando su atención.

―Supongo que a partir de ahora tendremos que llamarte _Yura_. ―Escuchó de buenas a primeras Yuri, en vez de algún tipo de saludo.

Tan sólo se encogió de hombros, enderezándose, y posando su mano en el hombro de la fémina.

―Por favor, Mari.

―Waa. Todo era tan fácil cuando podía llamarte _Yurio_.

Tras eso, comenzaron a caminar, siguiendo al trío bullicioso con tal de no perderles el rastro, ni que se fueran en distintos vagones del tren.


	12. 10

Algo inesperado había sucedido al llegar al Onsen después de ese largo, pero animado viaje en tren, donde fueron poniéndose un poco al corriente de todo, integrándose todos en la conversación.

Yuuri, sin duda, esperaba que, al menos Minako, le esperara en la estación. Mas no fue así.

En cambio, una gran bienvenida recibió en su hogar. Un enorme cartel colgaba desde la entrada, con una letra que no alcanzaba a reconocer de quién era. Confeti fue lanzado apenas atravesó la puerta principal, con los demás adentro, esperándole.

― ¡Bienvenido! ―Fue lo que dijeron, Yuko, Minako, y Takeshi, al mismo tiempo, y conmovidos por el reencuentro.

Tras un par de abrazos y saludos para los recién llegados, ni los dejaron arreglar sus cosas. El bolso de Yuuri quedó a cargo de Mari, y de la maleta de Yura luego se ocuparían. Ahora mismo había que celebrar, ¡Los Katsuki estaban, de nuevo, completos!

En la sala un festín le esperaba, cómo no. Cosas para beber, otras para picar, la manta en la mesa se hallaba. No la sacarían hasta que todos pudiesen refugiarse en ella.

Un golpe del presente le llegó directo en la barbilla a Yuuri, cuando, al estar en la sala, fue atacado por tres jovencitas muy animadas. _Axel, Lutz y Loop._

Sólo las recordaba cuando eran unas bebés, y algunas veces, estando ya algo crecidas. Pero verlas ya más grandes… Y que lo trataran con una familiaridad tan estrecha, como si le conociesen de toda la vida, pues, sólo tenía una explicación para todo eso; por fin, _estaba en casa._

Yuko reprendió a sus retoños, y una vez todos calmos, la celebración comenzó. Las botellas se abrieron, el licor bailó hasta las copas, el servicio se llenó de múltiples manchas con diferentes sabores, y entonces llegó el plato principal, en manos de la matriarca que lo había creado, con sus celestiales manos y don.

Los ojos del japonés brillaron, y no pudieron evitar llenarse de lágrimas. De cocodrilo, pero lágrimas.

― ¡Mamá…!

Un enorme plato de _katsudon_ se sumaba a la celebración.

Los demás no pudieron evitar reír ante una reacción como esa, mas, no dijeron nada. Le dejaron disfrutar de la mejor forma posible su plato favorito. Sin él, no sería una bienvenida como Dios mandaba.

Las risas se acrecentaron. El nivel de alcohol en la sangre de los presentes, exceptuando a las niñas, se presentó. La comida era suficiente, y nada hacía falta. Eran la definición de una familia feliz. No importaba que faltasen lazos de sangre con algunos. En su interior, _lo eran_ , lo sabían.

Lo sabían todos menos él. A él, a quien le habían dado las gracias miles de veces. A quien habían acogido en su hogar años atrás, y que había aceptado hacerlo de tanto en tanto después. A él, a quien tanto le debían.

Seguía sintiéndose _ajeno_.

Se notaba en su sonrisa. En su mirada. Yuko lo notó. Mari también. Los demás quizá lo dejaron pasar, por el ambiente en el que se encontraban. Sería un problema que luego arreglarían, donde después dejarían todo en claro. Ellos lo sentían, Yura se había vuelto parte de la familia. De una forma extraña, pero familia, al fin y al cabo.

Cuando la castaña estuvo a nada de dirigir la palabra al ruso, el señor Katsuki, algo pasado de copas, se elevó de su asiento, llamando la atención de todos los presentes con las estrepitosas palabras que dijo luego, a un tono elevado.

― ¡Se me olvidaba, se me olvidaba! ―Se tambaleaba de un lado a otro. Menos mal y aún no estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para dibujar una cara en la piel de su barriga.

Como pudo, llegó a un mueble que allí había, y del primer cajón, sacó un celular, junto a la carcasa que el teléfono de Yuuri tenía, años atrás.

Mari tapó la mitad de su rostro al ver algo como eso, riendo por la torpeza de sus padres. Así que era _eso_.

― ¿Recuerdas que antes tenías celular? ―La típica toz que provocaba el alcohol, se había presentado en la voz de Toshiya. ―Pues se rompió por descuidos de tu mamá. ―Hiroko no pudo evitar mostrarse avergonzada ante un comentario como ese, posando sus manos en sus mejillas.

―Fue sin querer ~ ―Declaró la culpable del delito contra la tecnología. ― ¡Pero es que tenía tantas cosas raras! Y una pantalla muy frágil. Estaba arreglando tu cuarto y, ¡Boom! Se cayó. ―Trató de explicar, siendo la respuesta a eso, una carcajada en grupo.

―Sí, sí, sí, como sea. ―Interrumpió entonces su padre. ―Acá tienes uno nuevo. ―Le ofreció el aparato, para que él lo arreglara como quisiese.

― ¡Oh, mi…! ―Los labios de Yuuri formaron una _«o»,_ mostrándose conmovido ante tal acción. ―No debieron molestarse… ―Susurró, tomando en sus manos el nuevo celular.

― ¡Cómo que no! Eso es importante para las generaciones de ahora, ¿No? Tú acéptalo. ―Decretó Toshiya, bebiendo más de su vaso, a la vez que se sentaba nuevamente en su parte de la mesa.

―Papá… ―Yuuri observó la pantalla, y una sutil sonrisa se asomó por sus labios. Casi ni se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de aquel aparato en su vida, por el mes y algo que había pasado en Rusia.

Mari y Yuko compartieron miradas cómplices, sumándose luego Minako. Asintieron, a la vez que la mayor de las tres elevaba su vaso con sake.

― ¡Eso merece un brindis! ¡Por el nuevo celular! ―Exclamó animada Minako.

― ¡Por el regreso de Yuuri! ―Se unieron las trillizas, con sus correspondientes vasos de jugo.

―Porque llegó sano y salvo ~ ―Elevaron sus vasos sus padres.

―Por estar juntos de nuevo. ―Sonrió Yuko, junto a su esposo.

Y la última fue Mari, quien dedicó una mirada tanto a su hermano, como al ruso.

―Y porque no falta _ninguno_.

Se conmovieron, tanto Yuuri como Yuri, y no tardaron en elevar también sus vasos.

― ¡Un brindis!

El característico sonido del cristal golpeándose contra otro similar inundó la sala, siendo seguido por el de generosos sorbos y el suspiro de satisfacción que se soltaba luego de aquellos.

Fue luego de eso que la conversación siguió, con un muy animado Yuuri encendiendo aquel aparato, para configurarlo con sus cuentas y redes sociales. Por cortos minutos el joven se mantuvo ajeno a la charla, tratando de recordar los datos, direcciones, y contraseñas.

Era un milagro que recordara eso.

Pero también fue de provecho. Se sorprendió al encontrar mensajes de apoyo hacia su persona. Testamentos dedicados sólo a él y su recuperación. No entendía cómo, pero el hecho de que se había despertado había sido tendencia en _Twitter_ , con muchos de sus fans agradeciendo y dándole la bienvenida al _«nuevo mundo»_

Aquello le sacó un par de risas. Algunos post eran tan exagerados…

Él simplemente siguió bajando, y bajando, y bajando por el inicio de la red, poniéndose también al corriente de cosas que, en las lejanas tierras de occidente, habían sucedido.

En eso una pregunta, efectuada por Yuko, llamó su atención. A pesar de no estar dirigida a él.

―Yura, ¿Vas a participar en el _World Team Trophy_? ―Preguntó la joven, acentuando su interés en ello. Minako y Mari también mostraron interés, con unas eufóricas trillizas de fondo, esperando respuesta.

La mirada de Yuuri se desvió con delicadeza a la de su acompañante, sentado a un lado de él, bebiendo como si de agua se tratase el sake.

―Si ya me estoy perdiendo el Campeonato Mundial… ―Soltó Yuri, sólo después de haber bebido por completo el líquido que antes residía en su vaso. ―No creo que me pongan problema con eso. ―Una infantil mirada mostró, a pesar del peso a las declaraciones que hacían.

Las protestas no se hicieron esperar, primeramente, de las trillizas, y luego de las demás féminas que, si bien disfrutaban de su compañía, disfrutaban aún más de ver sus rutinas sobre la pista de hielo.

Ninguna queja fue tomada realmente en serio, sino hasta que Yuuri elevó su voz, con su celular tambaleándose entre sus manos.

― ¿¡Cómo que no participarás en el…!? ―Sus anteojos se descolocaron, mientras un temblor le recorría el cuerpo del coraje, pensando mejor las palabras que el menor había dicho. ― ¡Cómo que te perdiste el Campeonato Mundial…!

Todos los presentes quedaron mirando al joven castaño, que prácticamente estaba paranoico ante tales revelaciones. Y si bien las miradas de los demás eran sorpresa pura, la del ruso había pasado a ser una con un toque de aburrimiento.

―…Pues, eso, ya me lo perdí… ―Rascó con algo de nerviosismo su nuca, desviando la mirada el rubio. ―Prefería estar acá, dejándote en tu casa y compartiendo con tu familia…

Los demás se conmovieron, pero él no, no señor. No era tan fácil.

― ¡Pero Yura, es tu profesión! ¡Tu trabajo! ¡Lo que te da para vivir…! No puedes simplemente llegar y dejar oportunidades así si… Si… ―Su celular cayó de sus manos, y sólo entonces su atención se desvió. La culpa, era la culpa que de repente sentía al enterarse de dicha situación.

Yura debería estar compitiendo… Y él era… Era su culpa que no estuviese allí. Por su culpa no estaba disfrutando de las maravillas que el hielo ofrecía. Si… Si no hubiese ocurrido _eso…_

Yuuri dejó de escuchar a los demás. A sus oídos no llegó la explicación que Yuri le ofrecía, sobre los ahorros que había estado dejando en su cuenta bancaria. Mucho menos escuchó la propuesta que Hiroko le hizo al ruso, en forma de mostrar su gratitud por el apoyo que todos esos años les había prestado en sus vidas.

No, nada de eso le llegó. Su vista reposaba en la pantalla de su táctil, que mostraba flamante una desviación de página que había apretado en medio de su alteración.

Un post, o más bien dicho, a una noticia había llegado, de hace un par de años.

 _«¡Nueva pareja en el hielo!»_

Pestañeó repetidas veces. Al tener nuevamente su celular en manos, deslizó su pulgar por la pantalla, llamando su curiosidad lo que la publicación tenía para ofrecerle.

 _«Tras la aceptación de la relación de Guang-Hong Ji y Leo de la Iglesia, más parejas en el mundo del patinaje artístico han salido a la luz»_

En sus ojos se reflejó la imagen adjunta. Aquel plateado cabello lo reconocería hasta el fin de los días, aún sin recordar quién era la persona a la que pertenecía. Por alguna extraña razón sintió un dolor en su pecho, ahondándole. Aquella persona… La que estaba a su lado… ¿La reconocía…?

 _«Siendo una de estas, ¡La ya esperada pareja de Viktor Nikiforov y Christophe Giacometti!»_

Quedó boquiabierto.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron de golpe, sin que lograse entender del todo ese sentir, ese pesar, esa tristeza que le invadía por todos lados y no le dejaba pensar claramente. Su mano temblaba a la vez que sostenía el aparato.

Entonces, cuando llamaron su atención, tocándole el hombro, la pantalla de su celular se opacó.

La preocupada mirada de su madre le llegó al alma.

― ¿Estás bien, cariño…? ―Preguntó Hiroko.

Yuuri no supo que responder, se notaba en su expresión. Sus cejas se mantenían enarcadas.

― ¿Perdón…?

Mari soltó un suspiro, llamando la atención de su hermano, con tal de explicar.

―Te estábamos preguntando si estabas bien con que Yura se quedara acá.


	13. 11

Tres lunas habían pasado desde que el menor de los Katsuki había vuelto al seno de su familia. Tres soles hacían desde que pudieron volver a verse, _conscientes_.

Tres días, y ya estaba en una cita con el traumatólogo.

Si bien había recibido el debido tratamiento en Rusia, con los especialistas debidos, fue un consejo de Irina el que volviese a ir al traumatólogo en Japón, para verificar si seguirían con la misma rutina, o si debía aplicar otra.

No fue tiempo perdido, pero los minutos que esperaron por la atención, no fueron directamente proporcionales al provecho que sacaron de la sesión.

Ahí volvía Yuuri, en un taxi junto a Yuri, quien se había ofrecido a acompañarlo con tal de no afectar la rutina de todos los demás en el Onsen. Era algo un poco extraño tener a alguien más en la casa, o al menos así lo sentía el japonés, mas, al haber estado desde un inicio consciente con la compañía del rubio, ya no se le hacía tan raro. O eso pensaba.

El taxi paró en la entrada al Onsen, y fue el ruso quien pagó, sin aceptar un no como respuesta, y teniendo que aceptar ambos japoneses dicha resolución. Posteriormente fue el primero en bajar, y abrirle la puerta a Yuuri, con tal de que pudiese salir con una menor dificultad.

―Yo también podía pagar. ―Balbuceó en eso el mayor, mostrando un leve puchero con sus labios. Mismo, que no tuvo otra respuesta por parte del rubio, más que una queda risa.

―Sí, en efecto, podías. ―Le dio la razón, mostrando una queda sonrisa. El japonés se sobresaltó en su puesto, y dejando que Yuri tomase su muleta, mostró su desentendimiento.

― ¿Entonces por qué…? ―El vehículo detrás de ellos aprendió camino, dejándolos atrás. En ese mismo momento, una pizca de travesura se coló en la expresión del menor, dejando caer uno de sus párpados.

―Es que yo lo hago más rápido ~ ―Bromeó, claramente.

Yuuri intentó entonces alcanzar su muleta. Si pudiese echar humos en ese instante lo haría, en serio. Mostraba una molestia muy infantil ante las palabras que había escuchado, y aunque en un principio fue seria la cosa, a medida que avanzaban y que Yuri mantenía la muleta en lo alto, para que el mayor no la alcanzara, el ambiente se hizo bastante ameno, y llegaron al interior del local entre risas.

Fue entonces que escucharon una voz _demasiado_ reconocible. Al menos, por la mayoría de allí.

― ¡Bienvenidos! ―Les recibió la señorita Minako, mostrando una gran sonrisa, y sacándolos de su zona de confort por un par de segundos, en los que se le quedaron viendo con cierta sorpresa.

Después de un par de segundos, su compatriota respondió. ― ¡Profesora Minako! ¿Qué le trae por aquí? ―Preguntó Yuuri, con los modales por delante. Aunque la mujer tan sólo fue a tomarlo del brazo, arrebatando su posesión del ruso.

Yuri tan solo mostró una sonrisa, negando levemente ante ese acto. Dejó la muleta a un lado de la entrada, y se dispuso a seguir al par de nipones hacia el interior de la sala.

―Vine a saber cómo te había ido, pues, ¿Acaso ya no puedo venir para acá? ―Regañó la mayor, mostrando una duda que realmente sólo le sacó una carcajada discreta a Yuuri. Posteriormente le ayudó a sentarse, reposando ella su cuerpo a un lado. ― ¿Y? ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué te dijo el traumatólogo? ―Acentuó su cuerpo hacia adelante, mostrando un interés puro.

―Oh, bueno… ―Tanta atención de repente le ofuscaba. Haciendo su mirada hacia atrás, buscó la verdosa del ruso, y al recibir una positiva por parte de él, volvió al tema principal, sólo un poquito menos nervioso. ―Debo seguir con rutinas y eso…

―Tres sesiones por semana con el kinesiólogo, por poco menos de un mes, deberían devolverle la movilidad al punto de dejar las muletas. ―Informó entonces Yuri, acercándose a la mesa que compartían, y sentándose frente a ambos japoneses.

― ¿Casi un mes? ¿No es mucho? ―Preguntó Minako, frunciendo un tanto el entrecejo.

Yuuri se encogió de hombros, un tanto inseguro. ―Es lo que dijo el doctor… ―Susurró. Y hasta el momento, seguir lo que le decían había dado frutos. No tenía razón alguna para dudar de las recomendaciones que le daban.

―Si tú lo dices… ―Minako abrió una lata de cerveza, que mantenía encima de la mesa desde que había llegado al Onsen. Mirando hacia el horizonte, dio un sorbo a su bebida, recordando todo el jaleo que hace años, en esa misma habitación, se había armado. Su mirada recayó en la rodilla de Yuuri, tomando otro trago de su lata. ― ¿Y crees que…?

Las memorias que la maestra poseía de las hermosas rutinas del retoño que a lo largo de su vida había visto crecer y desarrollarse, le cegaron de momento. Aunque supo parar en el debido momento, dejando la pregunta en el aire. Apenas iba a poder caminar con normalidad, preguntarle algo como si pensaba volver… a patinar… _Era quizá demasiado pronto. Y cruel._

― ¿Creo que…? ―Yuuri había quedado metido en la pregunta, a la vez que la mujer se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

― ¿Ah? ¿Qué? ―Ante un bufido de Yuuri se percató de que esperaba el resto de la pregunta. Tuvo que improvisar algo, rápido, certero. ―Ah, sí… ―De repente su mente estaba seca, mirando de un lado a otro. Llegó a toparse con Yuri, y entonces abrió de más los ojos, captando su salvación. ― ¿Crees que ya está lo suficientemente ordenada tu habitación, Yuuri?

Ni al caso. No tenía nada que ver con lo que originalmente quería preguntar, pero ahí estaba, de alguna u otra manera había logrado sacarse eso de encima, y nada más y nada menos que gracias a que _recordó_ ; Yuri se había encargado personalmente de devolver **_todas_** las pertenencias del japonés a su hogar, pues tenía claro que apenas despertara, no encontraría mejor confort que en su hogar. A su criterio _no hacía falta que las cosas de Yuuri permanecieran en Rusia_.

Yuuri entró en un leve pánico, recordando esas muchas cajas que mantenía en su habitación, sin ordenar lo que en el interior de ellas se hallaba, por mera flojera. Lo único que realmente sabía es que los objetos de adentro eran suyos, pero en esos tres días ni ganas de ojearlo le habían dado.

―Eh, yo… ―Miró de manera nerviosa a Minako, y luego a Yuri, pidiendo ayuda.

Aunque el ruso se levantó del suelo, y elevando ambas manos, tomó su postura de _no entrometerse_. ―Voy saliendo ~ ―Excusó su actuar, mostrando la pantalla de su celular desbloqueado. Ni siquiera se podía ver qué decía, pero allí yacía un mensaje.

El japonés vio cómo su único apoyo se fue, a un paso jovial, e infló de manera caprichosa ambas mejillas.

―Ya voy.

Minako no pudo evitar carcajearse ante esa escena. Yuuri se veía exactamente como cuando era pequeño y le regañaban, o recordaban algo que debía hacer y mantenía pendiente. La nostalgia le invadió, y le dio una palmada en la espalda, a la vez que el menor intentaba pararse, ejerciendo mayor fuerza en su pierna _más_ fuerte.

―Vamos Yuuri, a por el monstro bajo en la cama. ―Bromeó de una forma bastante relajada. Y, a pesar de que en un principio Yuuri mostró un pequeño recelo, después tan sólo rio, asintiendo.

―A por el monstro bajo la cama. ―Repitió, dejándose llevar por el lado infantil que aún residía en su interior.

Cuando al fin pudo mantenerse de pie, se dirigió a su habitación con tal de terminar de ordenar todo en el lugar que debía. Eso sí, pasó antes a saludar a su madre y a avisarle sobre lo que haría, por si no le encontraban.

Fue una gran hazaña el poder caminar dicha distancia hasta su cuarto sin muleta, pero no era lo óptimo sobre exigirse, así que una vez llegó a su habitación, se sentó en su cama, revisando las cajas más cercanas.

Ropa, ropa y más ropa salían del interior de las cajas más grandes. Prendas que en su vida recordaba haber comprado, se hallaban allí, dobladas, y una que otra arrugada. No se veía realmente un buen trabajo empacando todo, pero era lo que había.

Se entretuvo doblando sus pertenencias, y amontonándolos en distintas secciones de la cama, dependiendo de qué clase de prendas eran.

Iba más o menos por la mitad de la segunda caja, cuando sus brazos se cansaron, y su mirada buscó inconscientemente algo más divertido por hacer.

Una caja pequeña abarcó su total atención, posada encima de la cómoda a un lado de su cama. A diferencia de las demás, esta no era de cartón, podía apreciar desde allí que debía ser de metal. Sin duda aquello avivó su curiosidad, y estirándose un poco, consiguió tenerla entre sus manos, sintiendo el frío del material.

―A ver, a ver, qué tenemos acá… ―Se preguntó a sí mismo, a la vez que sacaba la tapa.

Lo primero que se topó fue su destrozado celular, con la pantalla completamente trizada. No pudo evitar reír al imaginar qué era lo que había sucedido para que quedara así, o la expresión de su madre al percatarse de que no prendía.

Dejó de lado el aparato, y entonces miles de hojas se mantenían allí. No quiso realmente leerlas, algunas eran simples imágenes y bueno, simplemente pasaba. Hasta que encontró una de _él_. El sello de _mercancía limitada_ de podía apreciar a un costado de la fotografía que mantenía en sus manos, de un apuesto ruso, posando junto a sus patines en lo que parecía ser un centro deportivo.

Se atrevía a decir que aquella era una fotografía de algún entrenamiento, pues ropa de presentación, no parecía.

― _Viktor…_ ―Leyó mentalmente la inscripción a un costado de la lámina, y cuando iba a dejar la caja a un lado para apreciar mejor a dicho hombre, un tintineo escuchó.

Fue la imagen dejada de lado, rebuscando el japonés entre las cosas el objeto que había producido tal sonido. La sorpresa en su rostro fue desproporcionada al darse cuenta de _qué_ era lo que allí había.

En su diestra reposaba, brillando en su máximo esplendor, un anillo de oro.

 _― o ―_

El viento yodado le llegaba directamente a la cara, haciendo bailar su cabello de un lado a otro. Quizá y sólo quizá estaba demasiado largo.

― _Sí… Tal vez me haga falta un corte…_ ―Pensaba, a la vez que jugaba con las rubias puntas, esperando.

Se había sentado frente al mar, justo donde el mensaje que Yuko le había mandado, lo citaba. Aunque la joven aún no llegaba, quizá se le había presentado algo y tardaría un poco más, no lo sabía. Pero lo que sí sabía, o más o menos, se hacía una idea, era lo que aquella joven le preguntaría.

Desde su primer encuentro ella siempre había querido saber más, indagando, palpando de a poco, y de alguna u otra forma se había ganado un lugar en su corazón, pudiendo confiar siempre en ella y… _Permitiéndole el desenvolverse_.

Una melancólica sonrisa se posó en sus labios al recordar aquella vez que había recurrido a los brazos de Yuko por apoyo. No lo entendía, ese sentimiento, esa incomodidad, ese dolor y vacío en su interior. Fue ella quien le había ayudado a darse cuenta de qué era realmente.

Fue la japonesa quien hizo que se sincerara consigo, y que tomara consciencia sus sentimientos para estar mejor. Fue ella quien le ayudó en todo el camino a la aceptación, hasta finalmente la rendición al saber _qué clase de relación_ compartían Yuuri y Viktor antes del accidente.

Y fue Yuko también quien lo alentó, después de aquella _desagradable_ sorpresa, a no rendirse y seguir. Estar ahí, insistir.

Se daba cuenta ahora de que, si no fuese por ella, prácticamente sería el mismo niñato de hace cinco años, sin saber qué realmente quería, agresivo por naturaleza y completamente estoico. Se alegraba de haber cambiado, si era sincero. Era una sensación grata el poder compartir con los demás sin estar siempre a la defensiva, recibiendo bien comentarios, opiniones, críticas, y bromas.

― ¡Yuri!

La voz femenina de la mujer a la que esperaba le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, generando de manera automática que mostrase una queda sonrisa, alzando su mano y moviéndole de izquierda a derecha, con tal de que pudiese ubicarle.

― ¡Por acá! ―Señaló. Después de todo, la playa era bastante amplia.

Pudo observar con algo de diversión cómo Yuko corría con todas sus fuerzas a donde estaba sentado él. Su aliento se hallaba sumamente acelerado, al parecer se había echado una gran carrera, probablemente desde el _Ice_ _Castle_.

― ¡Lamento la demora…! ―Apenas y dijo, recargando sus manos en sus rodillas, en un intento por recobrar las fuerzas y normalizar su respiración.

―Sólo fueron un par de minutos, está bien. ―Le restó importancia Yuri, encogiéndose de hombros.

Fue entonces que la nipona le saltó encima, rodeando con su brazo el cuello del menor.

― ¡Ay, si ya eres todo un hombre! ―Se jactó de ello, pegando su mejilla a la ajena, y generando que un leve rubor se adueñara del blanquecino rostro de Yuri, avergonzándolo.

―No es para tanto… ―Se pasó de modestia, desviando la mirada con tal de que no se percatase del todo de lo embarazoso de la situación, mas, sin darse cuenta, lo hacía aún más evidente.

Yuko le quedó mirando con una sonrisa en sus labios, a la vez que dejaba de abrazarlo, y se sentada a su lado, expectante. El ruso no tuvo de otra más que esperar por la pregunta, no se dejaría intimidar. O al menos, no tan fácil.

― Tú… ―En efecto, fue la japonesa quien inició aquella parte de la conversa, mucho más seria y pesada que la anterior atmósfera de buenos amigos. ― ¿Se lo has dicho? ―Cuestionó. Debido al comportamiento que por esos pocos días había podido apreciar, pues, ambos no estaban _realmente_ juntos.

Lucían como amigos recién conociéndose.

Yuri soltó un suspiro, completamente consciente de ello. ―No sé cómo… ―Fue su respuesta, pasando ambas manos por su cabello, y haciéndolo hacia atrás, para posteriormente posarlas en su cuello, encogiéndose de hombros. ―Simplemente, no puedo.

―Pero, ¡Cómo que no puedes! ―Saltó de inmediato Yuko. ―Prácticamente desde que cayó en coma te diste cuenta y, y, todo lo que has hecho…

―Todo lo que he hecho no se gana el amor. ―Interrumpió abruptamente Yuri, cabizbajo, sin querer que su amiga de tantos años mirase el _dolor_ en su expresión. ―Lo que he hecho estos años ―Rio ―Él ni siquiera sabe qué es lo que he hecho. Y tampoco es que quiera decírselo, ¿Sabes? Si hice lo que hice es porque me nació, de adentro. ―Deslizó sus manos hasta que llegaron a sus rodillas, y entonces se recargó, cerrando ambos ojos y exhalando el aire que, sin darse cuenta, había contenido.

―Yuri… ―Susurró Yuko, captando por completo el punto de vista que él tenía.

―Algo como el dinero no puede comprar el amor. ―Declaró entonces, moviendo de manera inquieta sus pies. ―Y la única razón de que ahora pueda estar con ustedes y cerca de él… ¡La única razón que me permite poder ver sus ojos cada día! ¡Lo único que me deja apreciar el avance de su recuperación es…! ¡Es…! ―Sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas de impotencia, mientras fruncía el entrecejo, y contrario a lo anterior, miraba al nublado cielo, maldición en silencio.

―…Que no recuerda a Viktor… ―Completó lo que sabía, el menor quería decir. La frustración con la que hablaba le causaba una conmoción enorme. Tal fue, que sin pensarlo dos veces le rodeó con ambos brazos, haciéndole saber que estaba con él.

 _No estaba más solo…_

Pequeños temblores recorrían el cuerpo de Plisetsky, del coraje, de la rabia. Del miedo de pensar… ― ¿Qué haré cuando lo recuerde…?

Aquellas palabras la brisa del mar las arrebató sin tacto alguno, fundiéndola con el sonido de las olas rompiendo y el grito de las gaviotas en vuelo.

Pero el ruso no dejó caer más de cuatro lágrimas de sus ojos. Mucho había sido lo que había llorado en su descubrimiento, asimilación, aceptación, rendición y vuelta a la acción con respecto a sus sentimientos.

De mala manera había aprendido que la vida no era color de rosas, ¡Y qué hablar del amor! Sólo los más fuertes tenían derecho que reclamar a sus anchas al amor de su vida, mientras los demás debían luchar una y mil veces, lo que durara su fuerza de voluntad, para poder tener a la persona amada a su lado.

Desgraciadamente, él era parte del segundo montón de gente. Y no precisamente porque era débil, para nada. Simplemente…

 _Había llegado tarde_.

Poco a poco los minutos pasaron, y en esa misma posición Yuri encontró el consuelo. Pudo normalizar su respiración, tranquilizar su mente, serenarse como lo hacía el mar al bajar la marea.

Yuko, suplantando el rol de madre, le dejó un afectuoso beso en la frente, acariciándole entonces las mejillas, e invitándole a levantarse y sacudirse la arena, con tal de volver al Onsen, probablemente ya a cenar.

Las trillizas irrumpieron de manera enérgica en la escena, sacudiendo sus coletas de lado a lado, y saltando, abrazando al joven ruso que resultaba ser uno de sus favoritos, después de tanto tiempo.

Fue entonces que Axel se aprovechó de la situación, y con agilidad escaló a Yuri, haciendo que le cargara en la espalda. Mayor complicación no tenía el joven, para nada. Lo malo era cuando las restantes, Lutz y Loop buscaban también su ración de _escalar el muro_.

De alguna u otra forma, entre regaños, risas y burlas, llegaron los cinco hasta el Onsen.

Axel hizo su entrada victoriosa, cabalgando la espalda del rubio, mientras a sus hermanas tan sólo les quedaba agarrarse de una pierna cada una, sometiendo a un entrenamiento espartano al ya de por sí ejercitado ruso. Apenas podía caminar, pero confiaba que llegando al local las jovencitas le dejarían en libertad.

― ¡Llegamos! ―Anunció la madre de las criaturas, un tanto avergonzada del comportamiento de sus retoños.

Más equivocado no pudo estar Yuri. Aún en la entrada, las tres niñas seguían a su costa, sin querer bajarse.

― ¡Ya! ¡Déjenlo tranquilo! ―Pedía Yuko, quien intentaba despegar a Lutz de la pierna de Yuri.

― ¡Noooo~!

Yuri parecía un imán con las tres pegadas a él. Rio un tanto, saltando con tal e que se resbalaran o algo. Y cuando estuvo a punto, a nada de lograr su cometido…

― ¡Oh! Bienvenidos.

Yuuri se había acercado, caminando con algo de dificultad sin su muleta. De inmediato el sensor de alarma se encendió en Yuri, quien no dudó en mostrar su preocupación.

―Yuuri, ¿Por qué estás…? ―Entonces su mirada recayó, junto a la de las mujeres, en lo que el joven japonés llevaba en sus manos.

El ruso comenzó a temblar, sin poder terminar la frase. _Eso no podía estar pasando_. Yuko estaba aterrada. No pudo evitar posar ambas manos tapando sus labios.

―Yuuri, ¿Qué haces con eso…? ―Preguntó su amiga de la infancia, refiriéndose _notoriamente_ a los pósters que cargaba, con el rostro de _Viktor Nikiforov_ en cada uno de ellos.

―Oh, ¿Esto? ―Preguntó animado el joven, sonriendo. ―Los encontré debajo de mi cama y…

Axel, quien ahora había bajado de la espalda de Yuri, tomó la mano del ruso, con algo de fuerza. Era una forma de _mostrar su apoyo_ ante la observación que haría.

―Yuuri… ¡Tu anillo!

Aquello fue suficiente por un solo día. Al verse librado de las tres jovencitas, Yuri giró sobre sus talones, poniéndose el gorro de su campera.

―Ya vuelvo. ―Fue lo único que dijo, cerrando detrás de sí la puerta principal del Onsen, y caminando rápido.

 _Lejos de allí._


	14. 12

_Desesperación._

Aquella era la única palabra que en ese mismo momento podía describirlo, a la perfección. Era consciente de que partir sin rumbo fijo, en un lugar de enfrentar la escena que había visto, resultaba de cobardes. Y él no era uno, no se consideraba uno. Es sólo que… _no estaba preparado para dar cara a algo así_.

Nunca lo había estado.

En una situación similar se encontraba cuando recurrió a Yuko, ya años atrás, pensando que tenía una enfermedad por el dolor hondo que sentía en el pecho, el vacío y tristeza irremediable que le inundaban cada vez que veía a Yuuri, tan cerca pero tan lejos a la vez. Cada vez que veía cómo Viktor, destruido, se aferraba a la persona que le había hecho tan feliz.

Lo que pensó, eran problemas al corazón, terminó siendo algo mil veces peor y hasta mortal –en su caso-; Amor.

¿Tenía que enamorarse de una persona que ya había encontrado a ojos del mundo, a su alma gemela? ¿Tuvo que darse cuenta tan tarde, cuando ya no era sólo inalcanzable, sino que también reclamado?

El tiempo pasó, con Yuuri indiferente a él. Manteniendo día a día un gesto impasible, le resultaba imposible ir a visitarlo todos los días. No lo soportaba. Quizá ese fue el primer _problema_.

Quizá por eso no pudo prevenir la situación.

Quizás era la culpa lo que nunca le dejó que Viktor le explicase nada, simplemente dejándolo atrás y tomando las riendas de la situación al ya verse como un mayor de edad. Pero, ¿Qué se supone que hiciera?

La imagen de su ídolo de toda la vida se veía mancillada, y ya no era sólo a él a quien afectaba, sino al bello durmiente que no mostraba indicios de despertar hasta haber descansado todo lo que conscientemente aguantó.

Siempre que pensaba en ello, el profundo arrepentimiento, la tristeza descomunal que sentía, la vergüenza, eran reemplazados por una molestia incomparable. Se enfurecía con tanta facilidad de tan sólo recordar lo ocurrido.

Y entonces encontró una forma de sobrellevar ese tipo de desagradables recuerdos.

¿Sería Yuuri tan rencoroso como para, después de años, ni siquiera plantearse el perdón a Viktor? No. Probablemente tardaría mucho menos, porque si sabía bien algo, era que resultaba ser una persona admirable, de gran corazón. Y también muy frágil. Concentrándose en lo último, el deseo de cuidarlo de todos y todo se apoderaba de su ser. Pero, con lo primero…

Sólo terminaba en episodios parecidos, con él escapando a todo lo que sus pies dan de la realidad. _Del hecho de que Yuuri amó, y de seguro sigue amando a otro._ **Otro que no es él.**

La preocupación se acentúa y el temor crece en su pecho, perturbando hasta sus más profundos pensamientos.

Todo lo que había hecho por años, las atenciones, el mantenerse fiel a su amor a pesar de nunca haberse declarado, las visitas de los familiares de Yuuri a Rusia; todo. Absolutamente todo, como le había dicho a Yuko, no valía nada. Se reprendía mentalmente por ello también. Sabía que era injusto, que se había aprovechado de la situación al estar Viktor en un estado inestable y que él podía ser una fuente de ingresos con menos riesgos. Era consciente de que había estado esos años ganando puntos con su familia.

Como si desde el principio no le hubiesen adorado…

¿Y ahora? ¿Cómo se supone que se ganara a alguien que no lo recordaba del todo? Tenía un punto, una segunda oportunidad, la oportunidad de empezar de cero y esta vez, con todas sus intenciones claras.

«Intenciones claras.»

¿Y si la memoria de Yuuri se esclarecía? Su determinación y fortaleza flaqueaban de manera automática ante esos crueles planteamientos de su mente. Se había dado cuenta en los últimos años que era mucho más fácil derrumbarlo, en especial cuando de un tema en el que era un novato, como en el amor, se trataba.

La respiración se le trataba y se atoraba con su propia saliva, desarrollando un tipo de fobia a perder a Yuuri.

¿En algún momento había sido suyo? ¿Lo había tenido? No. Nunca en su vida, y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas cada que pensaba en ello. ¿Por qué había tenido que ser tan estúpido de joven?

Ahora sí que podía explicarse a la perfección las lágrimas al final de _ese_ Grand Prix. También el temor de cuando Viktor le había corroborado que Yuuri se retiraría del patinaje artístico. ¿Cuál iba a ser su excusa, en ese entonces, para acercarse?

Si tan sólo el mundo hubiese tomado ese rumbo…

Era mucho mejor que lo que ocurría ahora porque, a pesar de que lo más probable era que Viktor y Yuuri ya estuviesen casados en una especie de realidad alterna, aquello le permitiría redimirse. Aceptar ese primer amor, recordarlo con una calidez increíble, para simplemente dejarlo ir, por lo inalcanzable y porque nunca, **_nunca_** , se interpondría en la felicidad de su querido cerdo.

 ** _La felicidad de Yuuri._**

Bastó que esas palabras se instalaran en su mente, para relajarse y despejar su mente, buscando la solución a ello. Preguntándose a sí mismo el qué haría si Yuuri no lo escogía.

Soltó un suspiro, sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

Lo apoyaría sí o sí, lo eligiera a él o no.

Era momento de volver a casa.

 _― o ―_

Las siempre bajas temperaturas en una patria de gente tan fría no daban tregua nunca. Una ventisca era ahora la responsable de un panorama nada bonito, donde la tragedia se respiraba en el aire y los problemas eran atraídos para llegar a la cumbre.

No era muy distinto en el hospital donde, en algún momento, residió el medallista de plata del Grand Prix Final en su última competencia.

Las enfermeras estaban a todo dar, arreglando camas, ayudando a los doctores, y tratando por todos los medios no hacer esperar a la gente que necesitaba una sesión. Pero había secciones especiales, donde ni siquiera en esos momentos se veía alteración alguna.

Ella, como siempre, pertenecía allí, en el turno diurno de recepción en un ala tan especial.

Un ala que casi no recibía visitantes.

Y la puerta se abrió, llamando la atención de la rubia. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, reconociendo al cien por ciento esa plateada cabellera que tantos problemas le había dado al que, quería creer, era su amigo.

Una sutil sonrisa le regaló, pero ella podía notarlo, con todos sus años de experiencia en algo como eso. Ocultaba una pizca de dolor, como todos los que pasaban por allí.

― ¿Podrías escuchar mi versión de la historia?


	15. 13

Los pétalos de cerezo caían de manera sublime por las gravas, en el apogeo de una de las estaciones más románticas, y así mismo, tristes para quienes no tenían compañía. Y aunque aquellos bailes volátiles donde los rosados eran protagonistas demandaban mucho la atención de los turistas, en cierto Onsen era… _Otro_ , el evento que requería más observación.

Como acostumbraba, cada que había ese tipo de competencias, era la señorita Minako quien, sentada frente al televisor de Yuutopia, mantenía en su posesión el control remoto, rodeada por un par de botellas de licor. Aun así, con los años, tres niñas se habían sumado a sus tardes observando patinaje artístico; Axel, Lutz y Loop.

Si de por sí ya era animado con esas cuatro féminas frente al televisor, tener incluso a Yuuri, Yuko, Nishigori y Yuri ahora haciendo compañía para ver el _World Team Trophy_ , convertía esa improvisada reunión a fines de Abril en una junta potencialmente animada, con todos haciendo sus propias apreciaciones respecto a las rutinas que presentaban los elegidos por cada país que había llegado a esa competición.

Comparaciones no faltaban, alientos mucho menos, cada que aparecía uno de aquellos jóvenes con los que habían compartido escenario en el último _Grand Prix_ de Katsuki, los ánimos se disparaban y hacían porra aunque supiesen que no podían llegarle sus deseos a través de la pantalla.

Embriagada la atmósfera de buenos deseos, calificando eso sí, prácticamente como expertos cada salto, pirueta o movimiento de los patinadores –es especial las tres más pequeñas en el lugar–, las horas pasaban, y los programas que restaban para la exhibición final eran cada vez menos.

Yuuri tras cada presentación estaba más maravillado. El brillo en su mirada era una clara señal de que seguía _amando_ el hielo, y para Yuri, quien esporádicamente despegaba su atención de la pantalla para poder apreciar al japonés que había ganado _el primer lugar_ en su corazón, no podía haber un escenario más bello y perfecto que ese.

Pero su concentración se vio interrumpida, debido a una vibración ocurrida en el bolsillo de su pantalón, justamente cuando los programas terminaban, realizando cortas preguntas a los participantes respecto a su rendimiento en la competencia.

—Permiso. —Dijo el rubio, levantándose con parsimonia de su asiento, y cuidando no perturbar la atención de ninguno.

Un simple _ve con cuidado_ es lo más que recibió por parte de la mayoría ahí, atentos a cualquier cotilla que podían sacar por algún error de un patinador.

Y, cuando estuvo a punto de caminar en dirección al exterior, sintió un leve tironeo en la manga de su sweater.

Por reflejo, chocolate y esmeralda toparon, en un instante silencioso que pareció eterno.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Un murmuro por parte de Yuuri.

En cuanto se dio cuenta de la osadía con la que se había comportado, cayó en el nerviosismo, soltando la prenda del ruso mientras movía de un lado a otro sus manos.

—Qui-Quiero decir… Ah, bueno…

—Tranquilo.

Yuri no permitió que se alterase más. Mostrando una sutil sonrisa, elevó su celular con la pantalla encendida. Yuuri se emocionó al leer en el emisor del mensaje, un nombre que había rondado por su cabeza los primeros días en que había recuperado la consciencia.

 _«Lena»_

—Mándale mis saludos… —Pidió, con un tono bajo y sonrisa cohibida.

Tras un asentimiento, el rubio procedió a salir de la sala, marcando de manera inmediata el número de su compatriota, no por una _emergencia_ , si no por _gusto y nostalgia_.

Abrazándose con un brazo a sí mismo, y encogiéndose, intentó protegerse del fresco que en el exterior había. Su nariz sonrosándose debido a la temperatura demostraba que las noches cálidas aún no se aproximaban lo suficiente. Pero anda, que él era ruso y eso no era nada para él.

En lo que jugaba con el vaho que su aliento formaba, dejó pasar tres tonos en la llamada, preguntándose qué tanto estaría haciendo la rubia.

No tuvo que preguntárselo mucho más.

 _» Hey, Yura ~_

Su tono jovial de siempre sonó a través del teléfono móvil, ocasionando que una suave sonrisa surcara los labios de Yuri.

«Hey, _Lena_ —A pesar de no gustarle llamarla así, lo hizo. Un pequeño derecho que la amistad otorgaba— ¿Qué tal todo en el hospital?»

 _» ¡Tan aburrido como siempre!_ — _Rezongó— ¿Cuándo me vienes a ver, eh? Ya me siento sola acá_

Yuri no pudo evitar reír con levedad, contagiando a la fémina por unos cortos segundos.

«Pensaba ir pronto a Rusia, quizás esta semana, o la otra… —Repuso, mirando al oscuro cielo nocturno, en lo que metía su mano libre en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

 _» Hee… ¿En serio?_

Distante a lo que creyó, el tono empleado por la enfermera fue distante, como si la anterior broma fuese en realidad para decirle que _no_ volvería.

«Eh… ¿Sí?

Yuri no lograba entender qué era lo que había dicho o hecho mal, pero el silencio se propagó por unos segundos.

Mismos segundos en los cuales escuchó la excitación dentro de la sala, celebrando lo respondido por los patinadores. Fue prácticamente inevitable rodar los ojos, en lo que sonreía entre dientes. Siempre era tan animado ahí…

» ¿Sabes?

Lena interrumpió sus pensamientos, causando su desconcierto.

« ¿Sí?

Más silencio. El rubio comenzaba a impacientarse. Desde que había recibido el mensaje sin exceso de emoticones, presentía que había algo _mal_ , algo _extraño_.

 _» Viktor…_

 _Qué._

 _» Viktor vino a hablar conmigo el otro día…_

 _¿Qué hacía Lena, su apoyo y compañía de los últimos años, hablando de **él**?_

Yuri quedó estupefacto.

 _» Quizá… Debiste escucharlo._

Tragó grueso, presionando sus labios con tal de no decir nada. De mantener un voto de silencio.

Y es que _huía_ de esas palabras. No quería escucharlas, por mucho que lo hubiese pensado antes.

 _» No podías ser fuerte por los dos, Yura._

«Nos vemos, Lena.

No dio tiempo para responder, la llamada fue cortada, seguido de apagar su celular.

Sin una expresión concreta en su rostro, Yuri optó por quedarse un rato más afuera, apoyando su peso contra la pared. Las palabras de Elena no podían dejar de resonar en su cabeza.

¿ _Por qué_ Viktor había ido a hablar con ella? ¿ _Por qué_ ahora? ¿ _Por qué_ sentía como si le hubiese traicionado?

 _¿Por qué?_

Instintivamente mordió su labio inferior, frunciendo el entrecejo ante la sola idea de tener que enfrentar a Viktor, _después de tanto_. Y es que más de una vez lo había intentado, pero… La repulsión a tan sólo _su_ rostro, era enorme.

Terminó por suspirar.

Había decidido incluso antes de la llamada de Lena que volvería, al menos para poder arreglar un par de temas y aprovechar de traer consigo el tipo de cosas que necesitaba para su cotidianidad, cosas que no había traído al sentir que sería _un abuso_.

Viktor sólo era un _efecto colateral_ de volver a su patria.

 _Sí…_ Se mentía a sí mismo.

Pero al menos esas mentiras no se las decía a Yuuri, que era lo único que le importaba en esos momentos. Eso sí, había omitido un par de cosas… Así como su futuro viaje.

Era cierto, debía decirle cuanto antes.

Con eso en mente, el rubio inhaló profundamente, para luego botar el aire helado dentro de la calidez del interior del Onsen.

Coincidencia fue que, al entrar a la sala, fuese Phichit, uno de los patinadores con los cuales había mantenido contacto esos años, el que estuviese respondiendo tan característicamente feliz como solía ser, un par de preguntas.

 _« ¿Cuáles son sus planes a futuro, luego de su destacada participación? »_

Aquellas palabras llegaron primero a los oídos de Yuri, pero este las ignoró, así como la expectación de todos los allí presentes.

 _« ¡Estaba pensando en ir pronto a mi Onsen favorito, junto a unos amigos! »_

Yuuri sabía a la perfección lo que eso significaba, juntando sus manos de la impresión. Una enorme sonrisa iba deslumbrando en su rostro, cuando un inesperado llamado de atención en su hombro le hizo girar su rostro, aún bastante ilusionado por lo recién revelado por parte de su mejor amigo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Yuri? —A pesar de sonar desconcertado, seguía sonriendo, completamente ajeno a la seriedad en el rostro del ruso. — ¿Pasa algo?

Yuri afirmó levemente, tratando de encontrar las mejores palabras para decirlo sin que sonase tan brusco, o incluso precipitado.

—Yo…

 _« ¡Iré con Guang-Hong y Leo! »_

—Viajaré a Rusia.


End file.
